Snowed In
by eclipsedawn
Summary: Bella travels to Alaska to vacation in the cabin Alice loaned her. What happens when Bella finds out she is not the only person staying in the cabin? Alternate Universe/Human. I do not own Twilight
1. Arriving

BPOV

_Damn it's cold_. Well, I don't know what I had been expecting. Alaska's not exactly the same as Arizona. But, people always went on cruises here, right? Why would people want to take a huge boat to _this_ place when they could go to the Caribbean? I doubt they had the same excuse for visiting as I did.

That reminded me of my plot to kill Alice, my roommate and the reason I was here in this frozen tundra of death. I'd been formulating a plan to assassinate her ever since I had stepped foot in the snow. _"Oh, it's not that cold, Bella. You'll love it." _Not that cold to whom?! Polar bears?

But it wasn't exactly Alice's fault -I had to admit. If I weren't such a work-aholic, I wouldn't need a break. And boy did I need a break. I had been pulling in some serious overtime at the store to pay off my student loans. I wondered how Newton's was holding up without me…_You are NOT allowed to think about work!_ Right…that's something else Alice had said.

She wanted me to relax and take a vacation. She even spent eight whole weeks trying to get me to agree. I argued that I didn't _need_ a vacation, that I loved working. She said that was exactly why I needed one-mental health.

She of course would be staying with her boyfriend, Jasper, for _her_ vacation. Poor Jasper. I bet he was sitting in a pink boutique somewhere holding Alice's shopping bags right now.

I dialed her cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time. For some reason, our phones refused to connect. UGH! I needed to call her and tell her than despite my earlier trepidation and temper tantrums, I had decided to take her up on her offer to loan me her family's cabin.

I guess it wasn't that bad here. The scenery was something to see. Arizona was as flat as Alaska was mountainous. It was beyond awing. Okay, maybe I wouldn't have to kill Alice. Perhaps I'd just give her a slap on the wrist and a warning.

As I was standing outside the Denali airport admiring the breathtaking scenery, I felt cold, wet specks begin to assault my face. Great-snow. Snow was worse than all the rain I had to endure with when I visited my dad in Washington. Ugh. This trip was off to a rocky start already.

Suddenly, someone loudly cleared his or her throat. I looked over to see a very tall and russet skinned man standing outside of a taxi. I must have looked startled because he gave me a reassuring smile.

"You look lost. Could I give you a ride?" He asked gesturing to his taxi.

"I-uhm-sure. If you know where this address is." I answered awkwardly, showing him the slip of paper with my destination's address on it. As his eyes scanned it, he began to chuckle.

"Do I know where this is? _Of course_, the Pitsiark Estate is the most luxurious in the city. You sure must be loaded to be staying up there."

It would have been a rude comment had he not given me a friendly smile and a wink.

"Rich? No, not me. It actually belongs to my best friend. She's loaning it to me."

"Ah, loaded friends. You sure know how to pick 'em. Pitsiark means 'beautiful' in Alaska. You'll see what I mean when we get there," he laughed. "Well, hop in, Ms.-uh-"

"Swan. But call me Bella"

"I will if you call me Jacob, Ms. Swan," he grinned. Jacob was always grinning it seemed. He gave Alaska a nice image I thought.

As we began driving through the city, I looked out the passenger seat window and realized that Alaska had a lot of nice images. Everything was so pristine. I had insisted on sitting in the front because I had motion sickness. Jacob didn't seem to mind. We just chatted amicably about the weather and things to do in Denali as I mentally photographed every beautiful sight I saw.

Then Jacob told me all about his ancestors, the natives of Alaska. It was really cool to hear the legends and stories he told. He was such a great storyteller, I didn't notice the developing blizzard until he mentioned it.

"I don't want to scare you, but this incoming snow is looking pretty ominous. They're saying there's going to be a lot of accumulation in the area you're staying. So…uh…if you need anything like chopped wood or chains on your tires…this is my card and you can call me anytime."

He passed his card to me while still looking out the windshield. I could see his russet skin gain a little redness near his cheeks. It was so sweet of him.

"Oh, thanks, Jacob. It's nice to have at least one friend in this town since I'll be here I while."

He smiled when I mentioned my long stay. It was my turn to blush.

"So," Jacob said, looking more relaxed, "Who exactly is your friend that so generously loaned you their cabin? I know most of the people going in and out around the airport."

"Um, Alice Cullen," I said, wondering why I suddenly felt uncomfortable about revealing this to Jacob.

"Cullen?!" Jacob turned to stare at me in shock. This made me uncomfortable since I didn't know what the big deal was…and he wasn't looking at the road. "You're friends with the Cullens?! Holy cow."

"Is that bad?" I whispered.

"Well, they're not so bad…just different I guess. I mean, I get along with _most_ of them, but they just freak me out a little. They're so…I don't know… strange… _and_ insanely rich."

"Well, I knew Alice was a little…unique, but I just considered her special. She's my best friend in the whole world. And the wealth thing doesn't really bother me unless she insists on spending it on me," I said firmly, getting a little defensive.

"Look, just forget I said anything," Jacob said in a controlled voice, as if he what he wanted to say would upset me. We were silent for a few minutes until he put on a fake smile and said, "Here we are- The Pitsiark Estate. Right up there-that huge log cabin-that's where you'll be staying."

I could do nothing but stare in awe at the cabin like I did with the mountains. It _was _beautiful, glorious even. I wasn't a cabin as much as it was a sprawling ranch home covered with log accents. I'd been picturing something…I don't know…more like what Abraham Lincoln might have stayed in? But I doubted Lincoln had a huge generator parked outside his house.

I turned my stunned face to Jacob laughing as he got out to open my door and carry my bags to the front door. He was forced to drop the bags in order to catch me as I stumbled and fell on the thick ice outside my door. He laughed at my embarrassed expression. Well, at least one of us was getting a kick out of my frozen butt because I sure wasn't. Thankfully, the rest of my journey to the front door was uneventful. Jacob said something about the weather looking like it was getting really bad. Great, just what I needed, more ice.

I carefully walked up the steps to the beautiful wooden door that had all of these animal carvings on it. So cool-I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the cabin looked like. As I started to open the door, I turned to see Jacob looking conflicted.

"Alright, Bella. I guess I'll see you around. Be safe. Remember that you have my card. Call me if you need…_anything._" His gaze made me blush. At least it could be blamed on the ferocious winds that were accompanying the suddenly heavy downfall of snow.

"Okay, thanks again Jacob." I tried to pay him his due fare, but he refused me with a wink. Smiling to myself-I watched him as he pulled off, then used to key Alice had given me to finish opening the door.

The cabin's warmth hit me immediately when I opened the door. Looking around the interior of the cabin's front room, I felt my face transform once again into a mask of shock.

_Holy Crap_


	2. Intruder

Everything was so perfect. The wood that covered the whole house was polished and gleaming in the soft lighting. The furniture looked so comfortable and inviting, just like the fireplace in the back corner. As I began to walk toward it, I realized the middle of the floor was covered with some kind of white fur rug. Geez.

I bent down to turn the little knob near the floor, and the fire roared to life, casting the room in dreamlike shadows. It was like a movie.

Well, if I hadn't been able to tell from Alice's room in our apartment, this cabin would definitely have conveyed a very important message: the Cullens lived in astounding luxury.

Leaving the living room to tour the rest of the house, I discovered the bathroom with its double shower and spa-all decorated in what looked like expensive marble. Wait-were the floors heated?! It could not get any better than this, I thought.

I was proven wrong, though, when I opened the door to the first bedroom in the hall. It was…magnificent. The rustic looking furniture complimented the wooden paneled walls, making it masculine-and yet invitingly feminine. However, the absolute best part of the room was the massive ivory sleigh bed that dominated the center of the room.

Without thinking about it, I launched myself unto the mattress and began to jump up and down on it. Suddenly, long-suppressed laughter bubbled out from inside of me.

God, I hadn't jumped on a bed in…well…ever. I was always too mature and reserved to do anything so giddy. But something about this place, this extraordinary bed, and all the snow I could see drifting down outside… it all made me more carefree and blissful than I had ever felt in my life.

I mean, I-Bella Swan- have never been the kind of girl who randomly whisks off to Alaska, flirts with a stranger in a taxi, and then jumps on a bed all in one day. I had never thought of myself as the type of person who could let go of everything on vacation and just have fun. But it seemed I was doing a pretty fantastic job so far.

I couldn't wait to call Alice and tell her the good news! I dialed her number over and over, but it never went through. It was so weird. I was sure that her phone had to be working. I couldn't picture Alice with out her high-tech phone. Hmm…

I was sitting in the middle of the bed pondering- when my stomach suddenly demanded some attention. The almost violent grumbling echoed in the room, making me laugh again. Ah-it had been so long since I'd _really_ laughed. I was still laughing as I wandered about the cabin, searching for the kitchen.

It was just as stunning as the rest of the place, of course. Stainless steel effortlessly united with the wooden décor, making it look almost natural. I opened the huge refrigerator to find it fully stocked with everything I could possibly need and more. I was just going to settle for some Ramen noodles and toast! I should have known better. It seemed odd that the fridge was fully stocked considering the Cullens only used the cabin for vacations. It seemed even stranger yet when my inspection of the food told me that it was all still in date. But all these worries disappeared when I spotted all the ingredients for lasagna, my favorite dish.

As I laid out all my ingredients and pre-heated the oven, I spotted an extremely sophisticated looking satellite radio near one of the cabinets . I figured out how to turn it on and tune it to a local station after about five minutes and sang along to one of the songs as I began to prepare my dinner-something else I never did.

I sat at the island bar to feast on my dinner. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took my first bite. Then, I all but wolfed it down. The radio was nearly drowned out to background noise from the sound of my chewing.

But even with my animalistic eating sounds, there was no way I could have missed the sudden blaring of an alarm that that the radio emitted. A man's voice came over the speaker in a serious tone.

"ATTENTION DENALI RESIDENTS. THE NATIONAL WEATHER FOUNDATION HAS ISSUED A SEVERE WEATHER WARNING FOR YOUR AREA. ALL RESIDENTS ARE ADVISED TO REMAIN INDOORS. ALL ROADS ARE BEING BLOCKED OFF DUE TO THICK ICE AND SNOW. NO CARS SHOULD BE ON THE ROADS AT THIS TIME. BEWARE OF POWER OUTTAGE AS A RESULT OF STRONG WINDS AND HAIL. ANY SNOWED IN RESIDENTS SHOULD ALERT OFFICIALS IMMEDIATELY. STAY TUNED FOR FURTHER WEATHER UPDATES."

_Oh, no. Oh, God-no._

My previously buoyant mood abruptly faded. I had been reveling in the seclusion and privacy of this cabin. Now its solitude terrified me. What if the power went out? The mere thought of being stuck in this cabin brought my previously non-existent claustrophobia to the surface.

I realized the only thing I hated more than snow was being trapped here to die in a cabin by snow. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Wait. _Stay calm, Bella. Think_. What was that in the radio message about calling the authorities? Oh yeah!

I practically pounced on the phone in my hurry to get help. My fingers were shaking as I dialed the number posted next to the phone.

"Hello?" I rough voice grunted.

"Hello. I am just calling to report that I'm snowed in," I said in my best "I'm not scared as hell" impression.

"Address?" I gave him the cabin's address thinking _YES! I wasn't going to die here cold and alone!!!_ These happy musings only lasted a few seconds. They were interrupted by the operator's uncomfortable chuckle.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, miss, but our service that usually rescues people from their houses during blizzards used to be just for emergencies. Ever since we started using it publicly, we've been short-staffed." He paused. "In fact, we're so short-staffed that even the people inside the city are having to wait a while to be helped. So, you can imagine how long it would take us to get to you all the way out where you are."

I was too stunned to speak.

"And what's worse is, the blizzard is supposed to last quite a while, so it will be even longer until we can get up to you. I'm sorry, miss. We'll alert you as to the exact day you'll be dug out as soon as we find out."

"I-uhm-okay. Thanks." I hung up. He had said "_It might be a while" _?! How long was "a while"? It already seemed too long.

I stood by the phone, wallowing in my horrific thoughts until they were halted by a noise coming from outside the cabin. It sounded like… A CAR!!! Hooray! I was going to be saved after all!

I listened happily as the noises approached the cabin further. There were feet crunching in the snow outside, then on the porch. I waited for whoever it was to knock on the cabin door so I could happily greet them and thank them for rescuing me, but I couldn't hear anything. Why would they wait outside the door? I waited and waited for what seemed like hours, barely breathing in case my breath masked any noise.

A horrible thought occurred to me. What if the person outside wasn't here to save me? What if they were here to do just the opposite?

It was then that I heard the doorknob rattle. In a moment of abnormally clear thinking , I reached for one of the butcher knives displayed on the counter and gripped it with white-knuckled fear. I heard the door creak open and I scolded myself for not having locked the deadbolt.

Ohmygod. The footsteps I had once thought friendly and now believed dangerous were making their way across the living room to…ohmygod…the _kitchen_. My feet were unable to move, but it's not like they had anywhere to escape to. I WAS TRAPPED HERE WITH AN INTRUDER!

I shakily lifted the huge knife to aim it at the door and prayed that the invader wouldn't be able to tell that I had no idea what I was doing.

I stood unnaturally still and refused my lungs any air. I was so tense. Each moment seemed incredible prolonged, like a suspense film in slow motion. I felt that the advancing footfall should have been accompanied by horrific orchestration as I saw the invader's shadow peek out from the hallway. He was almost here…he was in the doorway…he was entering the kitchen…he was…

_Turning on the lights?_


	3. Double Booked

"Seriously, Mister Cullen. I don't think it's advisable to be traveling out in this weather."The airport attendant looked at me intensely for a few seconds. I tried to pretend that she was just trying to impart advise onto me, but her eyes seemed to want to impart something a lot more lascivious onto me. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"I understand the severity of the storm, but as I said before, miss, I have traveled in much worse conditions," I said slowly so her blank eyes could understand. "And what's more, I did not just spend hours on a plane to end up vacationing in an airport lobby. So, if you would be so kind, please have the valet bring my car around front."

Standing at the attendant's desk, I was forced to listen to her trying to convince the valet service that I was serious about traveling in this weather. I didn't mean to be so difficult about the whole situation, but I had been forced to sit on a plane for what seemed like eternity and a year. On top of all that, it seemed like every flight attendant wanted nothing more than for me to accompany them to the nearest bathroom. Seriously, every time I opened the book I had brought along, a flight attendant would "accidentally" drop something in the aisle. They were making it extremely hard to maintain a polite and gentlemanly demeanor.

Finally, I spotted a valet pull my silver Volvo around the front of the airport. I had missed my car so much it was pathetic. I mean, you just didn't find that kind of steering in any car.

I eagerly took my keys from him and got in, tuning the radio to a classical music station. _Home_ I thought joyously. I was going home.

I reached for my phone to call my sister, Alice. She was the reason I was here after all. I remembered when she called me just a few days earlier.

"_Come on Edward. You haven't been to the cabin in ages. It'll be fun! You will get to have it all to yourself. Just imagine it. All secluded, away from all of your therapy patients, away from the sounds of the city, away from…Tanya."_

That got my attention.

A family friend of ours, Tanya, had recently moved to Seattle where I just opened an office. I had done the polite thing and had welcomed her and shown her around the city. I guess Tanya thought she'd reciprocate with a tour of her bedroom-and her pants. Although I turned her down gently, she was just too persistent. It was becoming unbearable. So, needless to say, I jumped at the opportunity to get away.

I had always loved our family's cabin in Denali. It was just so inviting and quiet.

And I could definitely use the break. I was too over-worked ever since I had opened up my own therapy office. For some reason, I had believed that once I earned my degree from Dartmouth, things would get easier. I was so wrong. Nothing in my life seemed to fall into place. My family was temporarily spread out all over the country with their significant others while I was stuck working all hours of the week, missing them-by myself. Like always.

It's not that I didn't want to be with someone. It's just that no one has ever piqued my interest. Every girl has always been too boring, too stupid, too catty, too lusty, too uncultured, too…not for me. But I guess I was used to it by now.

I thought about how all of this as I drove my car carefully uphill to the Pitsiark. There were so many great memories there. I remember when my Emmett, Alice, and I used to have snowball fights in the back while Carlisle and Esme built snowmen out front. It was so easy for us to be ourselves at Pitsiark.

Without warning, a wailing alarm went off on the radio, interrupting a flute solo. A man's voice began reporting.

"ATTENTION DENALI RESIDENTS. THE NATIONAL WEATHER FOUNDATION HAS ISSUED A SEVERE WEATHER WARNING FOR YOUR AREA. ALL RESIDENTS ARE ADVISED TO REMAIN INDOORS. ALL ROADS ARE BEING BLOCKED OFF DUE TO THICK ICE AND SNOW. NO CARS SHOULD BE ON THE ROADS AT THIS TIME. BEWARE OF POWER OUTTAGE AS A RESULT OF STRONG WINDS AND HAIL. ANY SNOWED IN RESIDENTS SHOULD ALERT OFFICIALS IMMEDIATELY. STAY TUNED FOR FURTHER WEATHER UPDATES."

_Well_, I thought wryly to myself, _at least I'll be in a nice warm cabin soon. The staying inside part should make up for my being out on the road._

I hadn't realized how bad the blizzard really was until I started getting nearer to Pitsiark. It was like the storm had focused itself in that particular area. Great.

The last few miles to the cabin were a struggle against Mother Nature. My car fought and fought against the winds and the curtains of snow until I finally pulled up in front of the cabin.

I moved to the trunk to get my luggage out and struggled against the blizzard to make it to the front door. The snow was a good two feet high already. It was like marching in quicksand all the way to the porch.

I felt a manly sense of triumph as I knocked the snow off my boots, but my happiness disappeared when I remembered that I had no key to get in. Alice had mentioned something about using her copy of the key or something like that. But I realized I had forgotten my own in the car. And it was not worth another trek out there to retrieve it.

Wait! There was a spare key out here _somewhere_. I dropped my bags and began to search high and low for the key. It felt like I looked for hours when I remembered that we stored it under a floorboard on the porch. The old key was a bit rusty, but after a few rough shoves it went in.

I opened the door slowly, to savor the moment. It creaked noisily and I made a mental note to bring some oil next time. Leaving my bags at the door, I ventured inside.

God. Everything was just as beautiful as I remembered it. Esme loved interior design and her flawless taste was reflected in our cabin. The smell of cedar and family memories was everywhere. It almost made me emotional as I spotted some old artwork Alice, Emmett, and I had made when we were little.

The cabin even reminded me of the lasagna Esme used to make. I could almost smell it coming from the kitchen. That reminded me. I hadn't eaten anything all day since every time I tried to ask a flight attendant for food, they seemed to undress me with their eyes. I'd rather starve that be forced to endure that.

I took my time walking to the kitchen, appreciating every detail. When I got to the doorway, it seemed like the hood was on in the kitchen. I guess one of the maintenance people had left it on. I called them earlier so ensure the house was heated and the refrigerator was stocked.

I walked further into the kitchen to turn on the lights…

My lungs let out a whoosh of air in shock as my jaw dropped open. Standing in front of the sink was a woman…

And she was wielding what seemed to be a butcher's knife. Her eyes were wild, and her hands were visibly shaking. But, she didn't look like the type to hack a man to pieces in his own kitchen. In fact, it looked like she thought I was going to do just that-to _her_.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" she breathed raggedly.

"Who am I?" I repeated. I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation-and I hadn't laughed in so very long. But it didn't seem appropriate to laugh at the moment because the girl looked scared witless. "Who am I? I should be asking who you are!"

"What? Why? You're the one breaking and entering," she said confusedly. Her arm lowered the knife to her side. Good. At least there was less of a risk of her hurting herself or me.

"Breaking and…" I broke off, realizing I'd been echoing her words back to her. "I can't break into _my own cabin_."

"_Your cabin_? Oh, right. Like I'm supposed to believe that. This is my friend _ Alice's _cabin. So you should…uhm…leave before I call the cops."

Ah, it was all piecing together. I almost laughed again at the look of total bravery in the girl's face. What if I really was some kind of intruder? Was she just going to stand there and try to talk me down? I should put a stop to this.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. Alice is my sister. I didn't realize she had…invited someone else here to stay as well. She didn't mention it when she called me a few days ago…"

The girl's face suddenly took on the most comely blush.

"Well," she stuttered, not making eye contact with me, "Alice invited me up here a few weeks ago. I turned her down at first…but then yesterday I decided to come up here after all."

"Ah, well, that explains things. She must have encouraged me to visit because she didn't know you were coming…"

"Yeah I guess." She still stared at the floor in embarrassment as I looked at her thoughtfully.

Well, now that the mystery had been solved, where did that leave us?


	4. Ironic

EPOV

"Look," she said, bringing me out of my reverie. Her surprisingly deep brown met mine. "I'd volunteer to leave since this cabin rightfully belongs to you…but the radio just said the weather is getting dangerous…"

"Oh, yeah it is. I probably shouldn't have been driving in it, actually. But, by all means you're still more than welcome to stay here. A friend of Alice's is a friend of mine."

How could she think that I'd kick her out in this weather-or at all for that matter? I guess her first impression of me hadn't been all that great. Intruders weren't generally noted for their hospitality.

"Listen, miss-I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"Oh, Bella. Bella Swan. Your sister and I are roommates in Arizona."

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you. When my family gets together, Alice always talks about her sweet roommate who was her first and only friend on campus," I said, trying to make Bella feel less awkward with the situation. "I believe she's crazy about you, even if you refuse to shop with her. She told me she tries to dress you up all the time."

As Bella blushed again, I mentally added. _But Alice never told me how appealingly attractive you were__._

"Well, that's Alice for you," she laughed half-heartedly. She must be so uncomfortable. "Hey, if you want some dinner, I made lasagna earlier, and there's still some left."

"Lasagna?" I smiled. "That's my favorite. Are you sure you weren't expecting me?"

My comment made Bella say something unintelligible and shield her face with her hair and turn to wash her dishes in the sink behind her. Never one to miss an opportunity, I decided to make use of her leftovers. It was delectable.

We continued in silence for a few minutes, with just the sound my chewing. I just couldn't think of anything to say. I'd never had trouble with articulation around a girl before, so I had no idea how to act. I just decided to say the first thing that came to my mind, hoping that it didn't sound too stupid.

"So… how did my sister convince you to travel all the way up to Denali?" I said slowly.

Bella turned around, looking surprised. Maybe she didn't want me to talk to her?

"Alice, uh, kept lecturing me about working too hard and never having fun and not doing anything just for myself. She said I tried to make other people happy so much that I make myself unhappy in the process." She paused to exhale. "So, I decided to be spontaneous and fun for once and travel up here to relax. And look where it got me. Snowed in a cabin with a stranger for who knows how long."

She looked up at me in shock, as her words had escaped her mouth accidentally.

"I-I didn't mean that…of course I don't mind…I'm sure you're very nice, it's just I'm so stressed, and…"

She was so adorable when she was flustered. But, I decided to take pity on her anyway.

"No, Bella, I know what you mean, no offense taken. But please feel free to relax and think of this place as your home," I said, grinning lopsidedly at her, hoping to cheer her up.

She smiled at my comment.

"And you? Did Alice have to beg you to stay here?" she inquired.

"Ah, not exactly. She's just extremely persuasive when she knows your weakness, but I'm sure you know that." I winked. Bella smiled at me…what a smile.

For some reason, I desperately wanted Bella to like me, to be comfortable around me. To bestow those smiles on me as much as possible. But, I didn't want her to think I was forcing my presence on her. So, I had to ask.

"I know it's awkward, but you don't mind that we're_ both_ staying in the cabin, do you? I mean, clearly we're snowed in, but if you wanted me to leave, I'm sure I could plow my way to a hotel or something."

"Oh, no it's totally fine. I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure? For all you know, I could be some psychopath. I _am_ related to Alice, after all."

She closed her eyes and laughed, giving me an opportunity to stare at her greedily, memorizing everything about her laughter. It was throaty, instead of nasally; genuine instead of forced, heart melting instead of annoying. Her eyes crinkled, her full lips parted beautifully, and her shoulders trembled slightly.

It was fascinating.

"Oh, I trust you. Besides, I have my butcher knife handy if you attempt anything, remember?" she smiled.

"How could I forget? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I joked, feeling giddy out of nowhere. Me, Edward Cullen, giddy. It made no sense. "But seriously, make yourself at home, and feel free to make more of that lasagna. It was beyond delicious."

"Thank you," she said bringing her eyes up to mine. "For everything, I mean."

Her eyes were like a chocolate swamp, trapping mine in her depths. I found myself unable to look away.

_Don't stare at her like some creep. She's going to get freaked out. Look away. Look away!_

I took a calming deep breath and turned away.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Travel always takes a lot out of me. Good night, Bella." I turned on my heel and strode out of the room before I could say or do anything stupid.

Picking up my baggage from the front door, I fled to the solitude of my old room. Slipping out of my clothes, I quickly showered eager to get to sleep. I seemed to recall that my bed was ridiculously comfortable.

But as I dried of and lay in bed, I couldn't sleep. My mind was in a whirl.

What was Bella doing? Was she going to bed now? Or was she too stressed out by having to sleep under the same roof with a stranger? She didn't seem as uncomfortable as the night went on, but that could have been a façade. Which room was she sleeping in? Was it warm enough? I hope she hadn't picked Emmett's room. There might still be pin-ups in there from our teenage years.

Those were graphic enough to make Bella blush. _Ah_, Bella's blush. I couldn't believe there were girls that still blushed. It seemed like every woman I had encountered lately was too shameless to get embarrassed.

Bella was certainly different. I could tell that by the way she hadn't tried to proposition me in the kitchen, as most women would have done- or even tried to flirt with me at all for that matter. _Well, Edward, not every girl has to be attracted to you, you know._

This was true, but I wanted…I just wanted to see if maybe…

I drifted to sleep thinking how ironic it was that the one time I found a woman that captivated me, one I didn't desperately want to lock in a closet, she wasn't the least bit interested in me.


	5. Bewitched

BPOV

When he had turned on the lights upon his entrance, I my thoughts were along the lines of fight or flight. Most likely flight-except I had no where to go. But I couldn't stay to fight him. Who am I kidding?! And so my thoughts vacillated back and forth, focusing on survival.

But when he came into focus, my entire brain screamed _HOLY CRAP!!! FORGET FIGHT OR FLIGHT!! STAY AND SNUGGLE!!!_

I'd never seen a man so intensely attractive that it was hard for my eyes to look at him directly. But at the same time, I had more trouble looking away as my eyes took in his riotous bronze hair, piercing green eyes, and overly perfect face. It was too much for me to bear.

Except-hello! -he was here to break in and kill me! So, I tried to put up a brave front and interrogate him with some authority. I don't know why I thought this would work, but it's not like I had a better strategy.

My plan backfired when _he_ began interrogating _me_. I was so confused. I'd never been involved in a conflict with a violent criminal, but I was pretty sure they didn't usually happen like this.

This Adonis was actually Alice's brother, Edward, not a prowler. Well, that made sense to an extent. But why would he visit without checking to see if someone else was staying here? Oh, right, because as far as anyone else had known-the cabin _was_ unoccupied.

It figures that the one time I try to be spontaneous, it turns out badly. God. I felt I should at least try to rectify the situation by volunteering to leave, but Edward would have none of it. He actually looked offended when I'd offered.

Then, he asked my name, a natural thing to do in order to get to know a stranger, but it somehow felt more intimate, like he was asking who I was _inside_.

Yeah. I'm nuts.

He even told me Alice talked about me to her family. I was horrified when I pictured Alice animatedly retelling some embarrassing fall I had outside our building, or the time I accidentally got drunk, or God forbid the time Mike Newton had asked me out. My face heated up just thinking about all the possibilities. I definitely didn't want Edward to know about any of that.

To change the subject, I offered him some of my leftover lasagna.

"Lasagna?" smiled enthusiastically. "That's my favorite. Are you sure you weren't expecting me?"

"Like I could dream you up," I said quietly under my breath so he couldn't hear me. It was true, I could never have dreamed up someone so incredibly beautiful. And all that beauty was in the same room-alone-with _me_. I could easily take advantage of the situation...

I let my hair fall into my face and turned to do the dishes in order to hide the blush that was a result of my thoughts. God, what was happening to me? An hour in a cabin with a stranger, and I was ready for action. Geez, I was pathetic. But still…_look_ at him…

Wait-was he talking to me? I turned around, startled out of thoughts.

"So…how did my sister convince you to travel all the way up to Denali?" he asked conversationally.

Suddenly, the emotional dam that had been holding in my stress with the situation broke as I answered.

"Alice, uh, kept lecturing me about working too hard and never having fun and not doing anything just for myself. She said I tried to make other people happy so much that I make myself unhappy in the process." I stopped to breathe. "So, I decided to be spontaneous and fun for once and travel up here to relax. And look where it got me. Snowed in a cabin with a stranger for who knows how long."

God. He must think I'm such a spaz. The guy tries to make conversation, and I give him my life story. What's more-I'd made it sound like I was unhappy to be stuck here with him. And it was _his_ cabin! If anyone had a right to be unhappy with our current arrangement, it was he.

"I-I didn't mean that…of course I don't mind…I'm sure you're very nice, it's just I'm so stressed, and…" I couldn't continue. I was too humiliated.

"No, Bella, I know what you mean, no offense taken. But please feel free to relax and think of this place as your home," he said, grinning lopsidedly at me.

His smile was hypnotic. It made me grin in response. _Don't just stand there simpering like a moron. Say something…anything! _

"And you? Did Alice have to beg you to stay here?" I asked cordially, trying to mask my real curiosity.

"Ah, not exactly. She's just extremely persuasive when she knows your weakness, but I'm sure you know that," he responded with a wink. It made me smile again. I'd never smiled so much in a guy's presence. I was generally too busy rolling my eyes.

Edward's own smirk faded, and his mood suddenly shifted. His eyes burned into mine with tingling intensity before he spoke.

"I know it's awkward, but you don't mind that we're both staying in the cabin, do you? I mean, clearly we're snowed in, but if you wanted me to leave, I'm sure I could plow my way to a hotel or something…"

Oh, no. He wanted to leave. He desired an escape so badly; he was willing to dig his way in several feet of snow and ice. Wow.

"Oh, no it's totally fine. I don't mind at all," I said quickly, in an attempt to hide the desperation in my voice. Pathetic.

"Are you sure? For all you know, I could be some psychopath. I am related to Alice, after all."

I laughed freely and unexpectedly at his joke. The feel of it was so invigorating I had trouble stopping. But I noticed him staring. He must think I'm crazy. _I'm starting to think so too…_

"Oh, I trust you. Besides, I have my butcher knife handy if you attempt anything, remember?" I teased.

"How could I forget? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he laughed lightheartedly. "But seriously, make yourself at home, and feel free to make more of that lasagna. It was beyond delicious."

His words were incredibly sweet, and I could tell by the sincerity in his eyes that he meant it. Edward was willing to let his sister's friend-a relative stranger-stay in his family's cabin without complaint. _And_ he said he liked my cooking.

The men I knew never acted this way. There were never welcoming smiles or compliments. It was always just a grab on the ass and a whispered, "Your place or mine?" I should thank him.

So, I gathered all the courage I had left and brought my eyes up to his.

"Thank you. For everything, I mean," I told him.

Something changed as our eyes met. There was a slight hum of electricity suddenly. I couldn't look away from his eyes, like a deer in headlights. Their green depths startled me. It was if his irises were emeralds-enchanted to trap women within their verdant walls.

Well the spell was certainly working on me- that was for sure.

Edward suddenly took in a ragged breath and turned around, waking me from my bewitched state.

He must think I was mentally challenged with the way I just stared at him unabashedly.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Travel always takes a lot out of me. Good night, Bella."

With that he practically ran out of the room, leaving me inclined on the counter, trying to regain my sense of reality.

What was happening? Whose life was this? Because it certainly wasn't mine. Bella Swan never chatted with mind-blowingly handsome men that she just happened to be trapped with in a cabin for an unknown amount of time.

I know! I'll just go to sleep, and when I wake up, I'll be back in Phoenix. Alice and I will eat breakfast, go to the park, and see a movie, whatever we wanted. Everything will be back to normal.

This plan seemed exceedingly brilliant, so I decided to return to that huge sleigh bed. It looked so comfortable and enticing. Sleep would not evade me tonight.

Or so I thought.

After I changed into my flannel pajamas and heaved myself unto the mattress, I couldn't even close my eyes.

My heart was still fluttering from Edward's smile-not to mention his sexy hair, engaging eyes, perfectly planed face, broad shoulders, chiseled torso, and from what I saw when he fled the kitchen- sculpted backside.

I sighed to myself just thinking about it.

_Get a grip, Bella. Edward is Alice's brother-so a romance between you two is practically against the rules. Not to mention the obvious. Why would someone who was as kind and intensely hot as Edward be interested in you? You're not exactly Angelina Jolie. And plus, you've never even had a serious boyfriend. I bet Edward is with a different girl every week."_

My heart sank as I realized this was all true. I had no chance; so there was no point in even thinking about Edward that way. From now on he was just Alice's brother and the guy you happened to be snowed in with. Nothing more.

My eyes closed and I thought about how crazy it was that when I finally found a guy who I thought I could actually be interested in (unlike all the other men in Arizona), I had absolutely no chance with him whatsoever.


	6. Good Morning

BPOV

I awoke to find myself in the most comfortable nest of a mattress I'd ever been in. It was like a cottony cloud cradled my body. I was in heaven. But then I opened my eyes and was assaulted by a brilliant white gleam from the nearby window.

My mind was boggled. Where was I? Oh-right. Alice's cabin. I'd come here last night. There was that huge blizzard with all that wind and ice. And there had been something else…my memory struggled to recall it.

Feeling content, I cat stretched every single muscle in my body, allowing myself to relax. My heart was entirely calm and at peace. I guess coming to this cabin had been a good thing after all. I made a mental note to thank Alice.

I was so grateful; I reached over to my bedside table to grab my phone and began dialing her number from memory. It rang for what seemed like forever. I held out my phone to check for signal-all clear. Hmmm. I stayed on the line for another few minutes. Nothing. It was so weird. There wasn't even a voicemail message. It was so not like Alice. She normally loved getting voicemail.

I decided I would try again after breakfast. I hope Alice had some eggs in that kitchen of hers to soothe my craving because my stomach would accept nothing less than a nice fluffy omelet. Maybe I she had some cheese or some tomatoes….

I pondered the many omelet possibilities as I padded into the kitchen, still wearing the nice and warm purple fleece pajamas I'd put on last night. Before I'd agreed to go on the trip, I had packed a small bag of what I considered necessities… and Alice had also packed a bag for me full of what _she_ considered necessities. In my haste to leave "adventurously and without preparation", I brought both bags. I didn't think I'd have time to sort through both of them and figure out which one was mine and still catch my plane in time. Now I was grateful to serendipity since who knew how long I was going to be here.

Of course, these pajamas had come from _my_ luggage. I hadn't summoned up enough courage to peek at what Alice might have packed for me. The prospects were just too horrifying. I tried to keep those unhappy thoughts out of my head as I entered the kitchen. Once I entered, that same nagging feeling occurred in my brain. My head was trying to get me to remember something, but I just couldn't recollect it at all.

The glass door at the far end of the kitchen revealed that the snow was piled higher than I stood. Awesome.

Once again trying to remove all mirthless thoughts from my head, I turned on the fancy satellite radio and began to rummage around for breakfast ingredients. I loved cooking. Something about all the ingredients working together to make one great dish just satisfied me-especially when the dish was delicious. Breakfast was my favorite meal to make. I'd always insisted on making it for my mom and dad.

My mom, Renee, was hopeless in the kitchen. I think the most advanced thing she'd ever make was a Lean Cuisine frozen dinner. Even then, she'd forgotten to cut holes in the plastic cover for ventilation. It was a wonder I hadn't died of starvation as a child. I guess a lot of the memories I had from my childhood with Renee puzzled me that way. How did I survive riding a bike while Renee read a magazine? How did I manage not to eat bugs when Renee was distracted with her new infatuation with gardening? How did I not stick my fingers in light sockets while Renee made macramé Christmas ornaments? It wasn't that Renee was neglectful, no. It was just that my mom had a very young, distracted mind that couldn't concentrate on things as trivial as wearing a helmet.

Charlie was just as hopeless. I mean, he wasn't gallivanting off to yoga class all of a sudden just because he'd read in a magazine that Madonna was a fan. (As Renee did once) He just…kept to himself. Not like that's a bad thing. When Renee remarried, and I chose to move back with Charlie in Washington, I was just a teenager. I completely appreciated Charlie's ability to not hover around me, interrogating me about boys and school. I was a lot like him in that way. I just kept to myself-_extremely_ low maintenance. The only reason I had ever cooked for Charlie was so that we didn't have to eat the fish he'd caught. I'm sure he would have been content to only feast on fish fry the rest of his life, but I definitely was not.

I guess it all boiled down to the fact that I was always the adult. I couldn't remember ever doing something stupid and spontaneous in my life, even as a little kid. While the other children were making mud pies, I was consumed with thoughts of the stains those mud pies would induce. But that was just how I have always been. It was part of my personality. The only thing I'd ever done impulsively was…well…coming here. At least that was one thing, I guess.

I cracked my eggs open and released their yolks into a glass bowl, mixing in some tomatoes and cheese I'd sliced earlier before I found a whisk and mixed it all together. I flicked my wrist in order to stir with the beat of the music and began to sway my hips a little. I was never graceful, by anyone's definition, but as long as my feet weren't moving, I could keep up within reason

When my mixture was finished, I seared for a frying pan. Hmm…they must be in the cabinet below the microwave. I bent over at the waist to retrieve one, but was stopped short when as I bent, I heard a quiet gasp behind me.

I whirled around to find a man standing near the sink with sweatpants and a T-shirt on. His hair was crazily disheveled from sleep, and he was blinking at me in bewilderment.

_Edward- of course_. I guess this is what my memory had been trying to report so insistently earlier. Alice's smoking hot brother and I were snowed in this cabin together. I couldn't believe it wasn't my first memory when I awoke!

We stared at each other for a few seconds, unable to think of a normal thing to say, I just settled for, "Good morning, Edward."

His eyes lost their focus for a moment before he answered with a polite, "Good morning, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. I was making some omelets for breakfast. I could make you one if you want…"

"Of course I do. I'll bet they're as delicious as that dinner last night. What do they have in them?" He asked, glancing at the bowl of eggs I'd mixed.

"Just diced tomatoes and cheese. Why? How do you take them?"

Edward smiled broadly, holding my eyes as he replied, " I take them with tomatoes and cheese as well."

His eyes accompanied with his smile were so mesmerizing, my insides felt like the same consistency of the egg yolks in the bowl. How could I not have remembered this feeling?

I somehow managed to pour the egg batter into the pan and fry up two omelets without melting into the floor. The whole time I felt Edward's eyes on me, but my nervousness prevented me from turning around to confirm my belief.

As I put the plate down on the table, I noticed Edward had set out orange juice, milk, and expensive looking silverware. He noticed my gaze.

"Well, I figured that since you were over there being a gourmet chef, the least I could do was get some stuff laid out," he said sheepishly.

"Thanks. That was really sweet. So, do you always eat omelets with cheese and tomatoes when you vacation here, or is your mom more of a cereal person?"

"Oh, Esme was actually a great cook. I remember this one time she and Alice worked together to make these hilarious smiley pancakes with whipped cream, cherries, and syrup. Alice insisted on decorating each plate perfectly," he laughed. "Other than that, Esme favored French toast, Danishes, the like."

"Sounds yummy."

"It definitely was. Even after visiting five star restaurants and eating the best delicacies, Esme remains my favorite chef. Although…I'd say you're pulling in a close second," he winked. _Winked_!

We hungrily consumed our breakfast, pausing only to continue our polite conversation. The radio continued to play softly in the background, preventing any embarrassing moments of silence. It would have been awkward under any other circumstances-eating breakfast with a total stranger, but for some reason it wasn't. Edward just made me feel very at ease for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that we were snowed in together.

_Right, that's it._

When we finished, Edward cleared the table, putting the dishes in the dishwasher and placing everything back in its place. It was fascinating to watch. I'd never seen a man so at home in a kitchen. Most guys thought the kitchen was some kind of female territory-like Amazons would attack them if they entered. I guess Edward was an exception.

After the kitchen was sufficiently cleaned, Edward turned to face me with a smile on his face.

"So, Bella, what did you want to do today?"


	7. Staring

EPOV

My eyes opened to blinding light. The snow outside reflected the brilliant sun making the whole world luminous. But the snow also made my room incredibly cold since I'd forgotten to turn the thermostat up last night. I guess I had been too distracted…

It took me a second to recall the events of last night. My mind threw images at me suddenly. The plane, flight attendants, a blizzard, Alice, someone in the house, Bella, Bella's blush, Bella's eyes, Bella's mouth, Bella's smile, Bella's laugh, me having to retreat to my bed-all these memories assaulted me at once, as if my mind had been replaying them all night.

Instead of stretching out my time in bed, I very much wanted to get up and see what would transpire today. So I jumped up and landed on the cold floor.

I was stopped short when my reflection caught my eye. I gazed at myself critically in the full-length mirror on the back of my door. My sweatpants and old T-shirt weren't really indecent, just incredibly casual, so it should be okay to slum around the house in. My hair was a lost hope though, sticking out in every direction as if protesting the idea of orderly appearance. I tried to smooth it down with my hands, but that actually made it worse. _Oh well, it's not like Bella is awake anyway. She went to bed later than I did last night. I'll have time to clean myself up before she wakes up._

With that thought, I opened the door and went to make breakfast. _What sounds good? Maybe some pancakes or oatmeal or French toast…_? I thought out my options as I walked to the kitchen, but they were stopped short when I looked inside.

The radio was on. Bella was standing at the far end of the room with her back to me. Her hips swayed gracefully to the music, drawing my attention to her backside. Mmmm…it looked perfectly round and firm from here-and that was from across the room! Some distant part of my mind could tell she was doing something on the counter, but nothing could distract me from the sight of her perfect ass swinging back and forth, tantalizing me. A particularly soulful part of the song played out, and her hips reacted accordingly, drawing out their movements. My breath quickened.

Suddenly, her motions halted. I was disappointed, but not for long. Bella bent at the waist searching for something in the cabinets, but I hardly noticed what since I was entirely absorbed by the fact that her bottom was now completely on display, practically being offered to me. I thought it couldn't get any better but it did when she bent _even lower_. God she was flexible. Without permission, my lungs let out an audible gasp.

Bella spun to face me, an expression of shock crossing her face. Her chocolate eyes widened as she focused in on me, and I couldn't breathe. What if she asked what I was doing here, staring at her?

_Well, you see, Bella. I just walked in here to find something to eat and found you standing there, dancing to the music. So, naturally I watched your perfect ass for a long amount of time, and when you bent over, I almost lost it. But really it's your fault. If you have that flawless of a rear, you should know better than to display it with men around. Shame on you_.

Right, good plan.

But thankfully, she didn't ask me what I was doing. She just seemed to recover herself and said, "Good morning, Edward" with a little smile. The way she said my name…I wanted to hear her say it over and over and over.

_Answer her, you idiot. And DO NOT mention anything about her butt_.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you this morning?" I replied tacitly.

"Fine, I was making some omelets for breakfast. I could make you one if you want…" she trailed off.

"Of course I do. I'll bet they're as delicious as that dinner last night. What do they have in them?" I asked looking inquisitively at the bowl behind her. Omelets sounded great, especially ones made by Bella. I just hoped she wasn't the type of person to put something weird in hers like oranges or cloves of garlic. I was picky about my eggs.

"Just diced tomatoes and cheese. Why? How do you take them?" she asked worriedly. I almost laughed at the situation. What are the odds that we both like the same ingredients in our eggs?

"I take them with tomatoes and cheese as well," I told her, unable to control my smile.

She began to make our omelets, as I stood there, useless. I tried to make myself helpful by setting the table and arranging the beverages -trying not to look at her backside again. When she arrived at the table to serve the omelets, she looked around at the settings confusedly.

"Well, I figured that since you were over there being a gourmet chef, the least I could do was get some stuff laid out," I told her as an explanation.

"Thanks. That was really sweet." She thought I was sweet…"So, did you always eat omelets with cheese and tomatoes when you were here or was your mom more of a cereal person?"

_Who cares? Let's talk some more about my sweetness_.

"Oh, Esme was actually a great cook. I remember this one time she and Alice worked together to make these hilarious smiley pancakes with whipped cream, cherries, and syrup. Alice insisted on decorating each plate perfectly," just the memory of Alice's determined face made me laugh. "Other than that, Esme favored French toast, Danishes, the like."

"Sounds yummy."

"It definitely was. Even after visiting five star restaurants and eating the best delicacies, Esme remains my favorite chef. Although…I'd say you're pulling in a close second," I winked at her. It was nothing but the truth, but she still blushed.

The rest of our meal continued comfortably without awkward silences. Was it weird that I was so at ease with a girl I'd just met yesterday? I looked at her across the table as if her delicate features held the answer. Thankfully she was too absorbed with her breakfast to notice my staring.

Bella looked outrageously beautiful for just waking up even though she was only wearing these simple flannel pajamas and her hair was slightly tangled around her shoulders. How could someone look ravishing in loose fitting flannel?

I thought about this as I cleared off the table and cleaned up the rest of the mess. The day had gotten off to a great start already. I mean, how many guys get to wake up in a secluded cabin to a beautiful girl making them their favorite breakfast?

The sheer impossibly of the situation left me smiling. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day held. My anticipation turned me around to face the girl.

"So, Bella, what did you want to do today?" I asked her brightly.

My question seemed to catch her off guard because it took her a minute to respond.

"Um…well…could you…uh…give me a tour of the cabin?" she asked uncertainly. "I've only seen my room, the living room, and the kitchen so far."

"Sure, sure," I told her. "Just let me get cleaned up, and I'll give you the best cabin tour you've ever had."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes."

I strode back to my room, throwing the door open. My hands searched my bag frantically for a comb or _something_. No such luck. So, I moved on to look for something else to wear. What would it be? Everything I'd packed seemed way too casual. I obviously hadn't been planning on dressing for company-especially some of the gorgeous female variety. I'd have to settle on jeans and a forest green sweater.

I'd never cared what a girl thought of me before. No woman's opinion had ever mattered before. They all seemed to throw themselves at me to the point that there was nothing I could do to disgust them. Although the thought of forsaking personal hygiene in order to get them away from me had crossed my mind more than once. I doubt that would work. It sounded egotistical, but it was honest.

It's not like I ever asked to be stalked by every female. But ever since I had hit puberty, it was as if there was some sign on my forehead that read: PLEASE SEXUALLY HARASS AND ANNOY ME!

Since high school, I'd given up on the thought of finding someone that would possibly be compatible for me. Every girl I had met bored me endlessly- each one as unoriginal as the last. College girls were no better. In addition to favoring alcohol more than high school girls, they all claimed to be "in love" with me after our first meeting and wanted to "see me more often." I was no commitment-phoebe, but give me a break.

And so I'd lived for my entire life practically. I was always alone at parties and family reunions, to Esme's dismay. It didn't help that Emmett now had Rosalie who complimented him physically as well as emotionally. And now Alice had Jasper who seemed to be her other half. They were practically joined at the hip.

Don't get me wrong, I like my siblings' significant others just fine, but it was hard not to envy Alice and Emmett for finding their perfect person when I'd never even come remotely close. It was hard to always be the odd man out.

There were girls I'd been with, certainly-no encounters that I was proud of though. My relationships didn't usually last more than one night and were founded more on the need for physical release than any emotional attachment. It wasn't how I'd ever pictured my life, but it's where I had ended up.

I walked into the living room, mentally lamenting the pathetic state of my life, when I found Bella sitting patiently on the couch. She looked absolutely fetching in a long sleeved blue shirt and dark jeans. Her hair was combed out, falling gently around her shoulders.

Her face turned up to me expectantly, and when our eyes met I felt like my pitiable life was finally looking up.


	8. Tour

EPOV

"Right now you are sitting in what a lot of people call a _living_ room, but Alice prefers to call it a _thriving_ room since…well, you've met her," I joked, starting off our tour of the cabin. Thankfully, Bella laughed at my lame joke. "But you're already familiar with this room. Let's move on to somewhere else."

Bella lifted herself up from the commodious leather couch and moved to my side. I began to lead her down the nearest hallway.

"We don't really have a main bathroom, which is pretty unique. We all have our own bathrooms. It's really better that way since we never had to share. So, in place of the main bathroom, this room is just a huge linen closet. So if you ever get cold…this is where you need to go." I continued down the hall. "The first room here is…"

"Oh, this is the room I'm staying in," she revealed to me.

"Seriously? This is Alice's room."

"Really?" she asked. "How funny that I should choose it. Wait a sec-how does Alice manage to get her little butt in that _huge_ bed?"

"Hmm…I'd never thought of it. I'd say she probably takes a running start."

We both laughed at the mental image that produced.

"Do you like it in there?" I wanted to know. "Because you could always move to a different room." _There's plenty of room in mine for instance…_

God I am such a pervert.

"Oh, I love it. It's nice and cozy. What's that room over there?" she gestured at the room door across the hall.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me. Come on! I want to know."

"Well, when we stayed here as teenagers, Alice's luggage never really fit in her closet. So this is kind of a…second closet," I told her as I opened the door. It wasn't an enormous room really, but it was big enough to be a shocking size for a closet.

"Geeze. The saddest part about this is that I completely believe you," Bella giggled staring wide-eyed into the room.

"Over here is Carlisle and Esme's master bedroom…please tell me you don't want to go in and look around."

Bella turned to me with a curious expression on her face.

"Why? You don't want to go in?"

"Well, it's just weird, you know? Snooping around your parents' bedroom-it still seems so forbidden, even when you get older. Plus-we might discover something we don't want to see in there."

My mind flashed back to the time I was eight and Emmett described what our parents were doing in their room when they made so much noise. It wasn't extreme wrestling as I had thought at the time.

"Something we don't want to find? Like what?" Bella asked. "Whips and chains?"

"God, I would hope not. But please- let's not risk it," I begged her.

Thankfully, we moved to the room diagonal from the master bedroom.

"This is Emmett's room. Did Alice ever mention him to you?"

"Oh, sure. Alice talked about her family all the time. Emmett is the big teddy bear, right?"

"I suppose he is _now_, but I still have scars from our childhood to prove that wasn't always the case."

I thought about how Bella said Alice talked about her family all the time. Did Alice talk about _me_? I worried momentarily about anything humiliating Bella might already know about me, but then she started to open Emmett's door. My hand jumped out to stop her.

"What? Are there S&M toys in here too?" she asked innocently.

"Not exactly…Just hold on a second," I cracked open Emmett's door to make sure that those NC-17 posters weren't still on full display. That would be past mortifying. When I was certain the walls were all clear, I allowed Bella to open the door.

"What was all that about?" she wanted to know.

"Emmett was…uh…rather enthusiastic about his poster collection when we were teenagers. I didn't want you to see them if they were still up."

"How considerate of you," she said, stepping into the room to look around. _First sweet and now considerate! You're racking up some pretty nice adjectives there, Edward_.

Emmett's room was pretty simple-just like its occupant, so there wasn't much too see except a bed and a dresser. I suggested we continue our tour.

But when I saw the next room, I wanted to punch myself for mentioning it. My bedroom door loomed ahead of us like some kind of menacing omen. I'd never had a girl in this room before. I didn't even know if it was clean enough for company. What if there were some old toys from my childhood still hanging around that I hadn't noticed? Had I left all my clothes lying on the floor when I'd changed?

I should have made sure it was neat before I started the tour. I didn't want Bella to think I was some type of slob. But…if it was too neat, she might think I had OCD or something. Maybe I should peek in and make sure it's just the right amount of untidy. _Yeah, great idea!_

I was about to follow through with this idea when Bella stopped me.

It all seemed to happen at once. We were just standing in the hall, and I was coming up with ideas on how to make Bella like my room. Then before I could stop her, she was opening the door and walking in! I had no time to make anything perfect. My room was completely on display to her chocolate eyes.

I tried not to wince when she asked, "Hey-whose room is _this_?"

"This? Uh…well…I…this is mine," I stuttered. _Great job! Impress her with incoherence!_

"Yours, huh?" Bella turned to smirk at me mischievously. "Then where are _your_ whips and chains?"

My eyes bugged out, and I coughed out of shock.

"Edward-I'm totally kidding. Relax," she said soothingly.

"Sorry. You just caught me off guard," I admitted trying to muster up a weak laugh at her joke, but I was still too shocked.

It didn't help matters that she had begun to look around thoughtfully, inspecting every inch.

"Whoa! Is this your sound system?" she questioned, gesturing to the far end of my room where my advanced stereo was settled.

"Yeah. Music is a huge passion of mine. That thing has great acoustics."

"I'll bet. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Uh…" I wanted to know what _her_ favorite genre of music was, so I could just tell her that, but I knew it was better to be honest. "I generally prefer classical music. Debussy is my favorite. But every so often I'll listen to a little jazz or oldies or indie music."

My mind abruptly replayed all the reactions girls had when I told them my listening preferences. _Classical and jazz? But that's so boring! Don't you listen to any Lil Wayne or Nickleback?_ The answer was always no. No, I don't listen to any pop music. No, I don't want to keep talking about it if you're going to be rude. No, I do not have any interest in you whatsoever.

My body tensed for Bella's reaction.

"Debussy… my mom used to listen to Claire De Lune all the time when I was little. It's pretty great. But I always listened to Haydn when I studied for my finals. It helped me concentrate more."

Bella listened to classical music. Bella didn't scoff at me. Bella was…different.

"I like Haydn too. In fact…" I walked over to push some buttons on my stereo, and a particularly moving symphony began to play.

Bella laughed at my preparedness and walked further into my room, looking around. Her eyes took in my dresser, my luggage, the bathroom, the blue curtains, the golden walls, my oak nightstand, until they finally rested on my bed.

"Your bed is even bigger and fluffier than mine! Do you mind?" She inquired, looking into my eyes. I was about to respond with some kind of phrase, but before I could even put it together, Bella performed a little hop and landed on my bed.

For the second time that day, my lungs let out a little gasp. She was on my bed-_my bed_-shifting around, patting down the mattress as if she was testing it for purchase. Then she laid her chestnut head on one of my pillows.

Some far away part of my mind thought that this would have been obnoxious and forward if anyone but Bella did it. But it felt like Bella and I had known each other for years even though we'd just met yesterday. Our naturalness with each other was astounding.

But as you'll remember that was the _far away_ part of my mind thinking. The dominant part of my brain screamed _GOD YES!_ at the sight of such an exquisite and feminine creature snuggling in my bed.

"You know," Bella said casually, as if she wasn't currently testing my self control, "I really like the beds you guys have here. I might get one for myself once I get back to Phoenix."

_Why bother? You can take mine. It's incredibly comfortable, and I come with it for free. Hell, I'll even help you break it in. What a bargain!_

Something was seriously wrong with me. A woman simply sits on my bed and all I can think of is to pin her down and never let her up. Where has the civilized, self-possessed part of my psyche gone?

I cleared my throat.

"We'd…better get on with the tour. There's a lot of other stuff to see," I said hoarsely.

Bella arose reluctantly, or so I told myself, and walked to my side.

"Alright. Where to next?" Bella wanted to know.


	9. Something Else

BPOV

God I am such a freak.

But who can blame me? When a gorgeous bronze-haired god clad in pajamas just turns to you randomly and asks what you want to do that day, what are you _supposed_ to say? None of this was covered in any of my college courses.

So of course when the phrase _So, Bella, what did you want to do today_ left his full lips I had absolutely nothing prepared.

All I could think was _Well, we could always turn down the heat so we'd be forced to cuddle together for warmth, and you could find out just how comfortable my bed is. _That's seriously all my brain could come up with. Of course I couldn't say that out loud.

And Edward just stood there, waiting for me to answer, with an amused smile on his face. So, I quickly settled for the first normal-sounding idea that came to my mind.

"Um…well…could you…uh give me a tour of the cabin?" I said tentatively. "I've only seen my room, the living room, and the kitchen so far."

Thankfully he agreed and went to get ready. It was extremely hard to force my thought process to function when he was in the room, especially when he looked so adorable in his pajamas with his hair all rumpled from sleep. _Sex hair_ my mind purred.

Oh my God. I never purr. Out loud or mentally. What was going on with me?

I decided to clear my mind of any possible psychological disorders I may or may not have and get dressed. Except, when I got to my room, nothing I had packed seemed suitable. Sure it was only a stupid cabin tour, but…Edward was there…

I gave up on thinking and just settled for jeans and a blue shirt. I combed my hair out, hoping it would stop frizzing all over the place. I must have looked a mess when Edward walked into the kitchen this morning. How embarrassing!

_It shouldn't matter. You don't think of him that way, remember? He's just supposed to be Alice's brother and nothing more._ Oh, right.

I exited my room and sat in the living room to wait for Edward. My pulse was racing. I was just excited to see the rest of this glorious cabin. That was all. Just pure excitement over the possible home décor I was about to see on the tour. I kept staring at the floor, telling myself this over and over, until I pair of shoes came into my line of view.

My eyes traveled from those shoes up. His legs were covered with a pair of expertly worn jeans that fit him right at the hips. A dark green sweater that emphasized his lean figure and those green eyes hid the rest of him. He'd tried to wrestle his hair into obedience, but it just looked as crazy as ever. Edward was too much for my eyes to take.

I looked up at him, speechless. I hoped he was going to say something because I didn't know if I could. Finally he spoke.

"Right now you are sitting in what a lot of people call a _living_ room, but Alice prefers to call it a _thriving_ room since…well, you've met her," Edward laughed. I smiled at his joke. Thriving was something Alice excelled at. "But you're already familiar with this room. Let's move on to somewhere else."

And so I got up to move to his side, trying not to notice the way he smelled, and we began our tour. He explained how everyone had his or her own bathrooms for convenience reasons, and I thought about how I'd shared a bathroom with Charlie my entire teenage life. A personal bathroom was like an unattainable dream for me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Edward stopped at the first door on our excursion

"Oh, this is the room I'm staying in," I interjected.

"Seriously? This is Alice's room." He said.

"Really?" I shouldn't have been surprised. Everything about it screamed femininity and elegance, in other words _Alice_ "How funny that I should choose it." Then something randomly occurred to me. "Wait a sec-how does Alice manage to get her little but in that _huge _bed?"

I just couldn't picture my little pixie-sized roommate being able to sleep in that enormous sleigh bed, especially when she was a kid. It was hard for me, and I was a foot taller than she was!

"Hmm…" Edward appeared to be thinking about the logistics of it. "I'd never thought of it. I'd say she probably takes a running start."

The mere image of little Alice bounding into the bed made us laugh, but abruptly Edward turned serious.

"Do you like it in there?" He asked with a sincere look in his eyes. "Because you could always move to a different room."

_I'm good, but if _you_ ever wanted to switch rooms, I have a huge bed just begging for another body_. I shook my head, trying to clear it of my crazy thoughts so I could answer him.

"Oh, I love it. It's nice and cozy." I tried to change the subject before I could continue my pondering on our sleeping arrangements and pointed to another polished door. "What's that room over there?"

It was Alice's second closet for all of the clothes that didn't fit into her first one. The saddest part was that didn't even rattle me, so we continued. I turned to follow Edward down the hall, trying my hardest not to look at his butt. It was just so firm looking and well shaped. I admired its denim glory from a purely appreciative perspective. There was nothing wrong with admiring beautiful things. This one just happened to be located on the back of Edward-not my fault.

I was submersed in admiring Edward from a purely appreciative perspective when he spun to face me. I felt him looking at me, but I trained my eyes on the floor. I begged my cheeks not to blush and give me away. _Muntiny is not acceptable right now!_

"Over here is Carlisle and Esme's master bedroom…"Edward informed me hesitantly, oblivious to my inappropriate staring. "Please tell me you don't want to go in and look around."

I had to look at him then.

"Why? You don't want to go in?" I asked, baffled.

"Well it's just weird, you know? Snooping around your parents' bedroom-it still seems so forbidden, even when you get older." He seemed uncomfortable about something when he added, "Plus-we might discover something me don't want to see in there."

This confused me. I wondered what in the world Edward thought his parents might be hiding in their room.

"Something we don't want to find?" *Cue verbal filter shutdown* "Like what? Whips and chains?"

OH. MY. GOD. Something _IS_ wrong with me. Why else would I have said something so creepy and stupid? Who just came out and said something like that to a gorgeous guy? I wished the floor would open and swallow me, but I doubt that would erase my shame. Edward would still be standing in the hall thinking _What is up with that complete spaz and pervert who just got swallowed by the floor? _

Edward, completely oblivious to my self-hatred in that moment, just answered, "God, I would hope not. But please-let's not risk it."

I felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of me. Edward hadn't even blinked at my comment. I was in the clear.

"This is Emmett's room. Did Alice ever mention him to you?" He wanted to know.

Emmett was Alice's big brother. I recalled all the stories she'd told me about her family. They'd always sounded so fun, so loving, and so perfect. I'd wanted to be a part of it.

"Oh, sure. Alice talked about her family all the time. Emmett is the big teddy bear right?"

Edward scoffed at my answer and said sardonically, "I suppose he is _now_, but I still have scars from our childhood to prove that wasn't always the case."

I pictured all the little childhood scuffles that might have occurred in the rooms of the cabin-little Alice with her dress up clothes, Edward and Emmett wrestling on the floor, Carlisle and Esme smiling indulgently. It made me smile.

I wanted to know all the memories this place held, so I eagerly reached out to open Emmett's door, but Edward stopped me.

"What? Are there S&M toys in here too?" I said jokingly. Edward seemed to take me seriously, though.

"Not exactly…Just hold on a second," he said uneasily, peeking into Emmett's room cautiously. It was strange. _Were_ there S&M toys in there? The thought made my pulse race for some reason.

"What was all that about?" I asked casually as he finally opened the door.

"Emmett was…uh…rather enthusiastic about his poster collection when we were teenagers. I didn't want you to see them if they were still up."

"How considerate of you," I responded. It _was_ really sweet of him to think of me like that. I would have been completely uncomfortable if those posters were still hanging up.

I glanced over at Edward to see him smiling slightly at something. It was probably just memories that Emmett's room brought to his mind. I didn't see anything too exceptional about the room. It was furnished simplistically. Although, I imagined that was because Emmett didn't want to detract any attention from his posters. And since the posters had been removed, there was nothing to hold our interest; so Edward suggested we go to the next room.

It was the last door in the hallway, squeezed in at the very end. I had a pretty good idea whose room it was, so I walked ahead of Edward to eagerly open the door.

On the other side, I was met with golden walls accented with oak furniture and blue curtains. There were clothes and books scattered about on the floor but not to the point of messiness. As I hungrily surveyed Edward's room, I felt him come to stand behind me.

"Hey-whose room is _this_?" I questioned, even though I knew it was his.

"This?" Edward rasped nervously- though who knew what he had to be nervous about?

. "Uh…well…I…this is mine"

"Yours, huh?" I faced him with a playful smile. "Then where are _your_ whips and chains?"

Again, I'd meant it as a joke, but Edward's eyes widened and he coughed a little.

"Edward-I'm totally kidding. Relax," I reminded him calmly.

"Sorry. You just caught me off guard," he choked, attempting a smile.

Seeing that he was okay, I continued to scan his room until I saw this absolutely sophisticated sound system in the corner that reminded me of the radio in the kitchen.

"Whoa! Is this your sound system?" I asked because it seemed too impressive for a person to have in their house.

"Yeah. Music is a big passion of mine. That thing has great acoustics."

"I'll bet. What kind of music do you listen to?"

He seemed to hesitate longer than necessary.

_Please don't say rap. Please don't say rap. Please don't say rap. Please don't say rap. Please don't say rap._ I begged. Not that there was anything wrong with rap, it's just…I didn't know who long I could stay in a cabin with someone who insisted on playing it with the bass turned all the way up.

"Uh…I generally prefer classical music. Debussy is my favorite. But every so often I'll listen to a little jazz or oldies or indie music," he admitted, but then his expression turned to worry, and his whole body seemed to tense up.

"Debussy…my mom used to listen to Claire De Lune all the time when I was little. It's pretty great," I let him know. I remembered all the times Renee had attempted to play classical music on our little piano. Her efforts had sparked a love of the classics that followed my throughout my life. "But I always listened to Haydn when I studied for my finals. It helped me concentrate more."

Edward visibly relaxed and strode over to his sound system.

"I like Haydn too. In fact…" he pushed some buttons and a fantastic symphony echoed throughout his room. It reminded me of school and Alice and the heat, making me laugh from pure happiness. Feeling more comfortable, I walked further into the room. Then I saw that Edward had a phenomenal bed in his room too.

"Your bed is even bigger and fluffier than mine!" I exclaimed. I stared at the bed. It was just begging to be sat upon. "Do you mind?" I asked him. He didn't seem to, so I jumped right up on the mattress. I just couldn't help myself. The comforter and pillows were so fluffy when I patted them; I also couldn't resist lying down.

Just lying there was pure nirvana, but then my brain chose to kick in and send me a quick reminder. _Hey-remember how when you're in someone's bedroom-especially a stranger's, it's kind of rude to just make yourself at home and lay on his or her bed like you belong there? Yeah, that still applies to this situation._

A quick peek at Edward assured me that he wasn't offended by my actions, maybe the opposite in fact. That didn't stop me from being completely embarrassed. I can't believe I did that! I also couldn't believe that my humiliation didn't stop me from hungrily inhaling his scent from the bed like some crazy person. I figured I should say something to justify my craziness to Edward.

"You know I really like the beds you guys have here. I might get one for myself once I get back to Phoenix."

Edward just looked bemused for a moment before continuing politely, "We'd…better get on with the tour. There's a lot of other stuff to see."

I rose slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice my uncalled for reluctance to leave his bed.

"Alright. Where to next?" I asked. He just smiled and gestured for me to follow him.

We walked back down the hallway, through the living-er, thriving- room, into another hallway, and through another door.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked.

It was…unbelievable. I felt like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I mean…it was…

"You have an entire library in your cabin?" I whispered incredulously.

"Uh-yeah I guess. Why? Is that weird?" he said nervously.

"Weird? More like spectacular. It's…it's…incredible. I'm so jealous."

"Well, I'm glad you like it so much," he said in a relieved voice. "I've always been a big reader myself, so Carlisle's study was where I spent most of my time here."

"I like to read too. Actually, I majored in English in college."

"Oh, really? What do you do now?" he asked me interestedly.

I paused, wondering what to say. Sure, I loved to read and write, but when I told people about my career aspirations they were…less than encouraging. A degree in English didn't exactly scream _hire me!_, but it was what I'd wanted to study. My passion was really writing, but people weren't crazy about that either. There just wasn't enough job stability in the field, I guess. I wanted to say something that would impress him and make him like me, but I didn't want to lie. So I just settled for good old-fashioned honesty.

"I, uh, well…right now I work at the library in Phoenix as a children's librarian. It's great and everything, but I really just want to write."

I tensed for his reaction. I could almost hear _Writing?! But that's not even a real job! You probably won't get published. It's too risky. _ But I should have known from the odd kinship and comfort I already felt around him that he'd never say something like that.

"Writing, huh?" he smiled. "That sounds exciting. I always wanted to be a concert pianist, but I was too cowardly to pursue it. I was afraid I wasn't good enough."

That was exactly how I felt about writing.

"Oh? Then what do _you_ do?"

"I majored in psychology and opened my own therapy office in Seattle. I actually like it a lot. Figuring out people's thoughts has always fascinated me."

It was nice-this whole opening up to each other thing. I couldn't help but think that the whole situation would have been awkward with anyone but Edward. I was just so abnormally at ease with him. It just felt like we were getting reacquainted instead of meeting for the first time.

How strange that two people would coincidentally get trapped in a cabin together during a snow storm and get along so well! It was almost like…I mean- I know it sounds crazy-but it almost felt as if…it _wasn't_ an accident at all-but something else.

I looked up at Edward to see him scanning over the spines of some books on a shelf, his perfect body leaning with uncommon grace to read at a distance, his emerald eyes dancing along the literature. Just looking at him, my heart gave a weird little sigh.

Something else indeed.


	10. Spark

BPOV

I shifted in my seat, pretending to look up in thought, but really I was just trying to sneak another peek at Edward.

This exercise had been continuing for the past hour. Edward and I had decided to settle in Carlisle's study and read for a while. From my secretive glances at him sitting in one of many huge leather chairs, I could tell that he was completely absorbed in whatever he was reading. Must be nice. I wouldn't know. I'd been stuck on one page for the past twenty minutes.

The words just couldn't hold my interest the way Edward could. Every time he'd move, sigh, or flip a page, he had my full attention. It was pathetic, they way I hung onto his every action.

He just…I don't know…fascinated me. This hot guy who liked to read, listened to classical music, didn't laugh at my writing aspirations, and hadn't made any sexual comments to me whatsoever. _Not that they'd be unwelcome_…

Ugh. Disgusted with myself, I settled back into my chair and once again attempted to read the book in my hands. I stared at the words, begging them to suddenly become captivating so I would have a diversion from Edward.

I heard him sigh and looked up just in time to see him change postures in his chair. His new…um…position had his legs spread a little too wide for my comfort. Mmm-maybe he _needed_ the extra room…

Just then Edward glanced up from his book-probably feeling my gaze-and met my eyes with a smile before returning to his book. Oh, no. He probably saw me staring at his crotch. Great.

I held up my book to cover my face so I could mask my embarrassment-and also prevent myself from accidentally leering at Edward again.

As I sat there, pretending to read, I could swear I felt his gaze on me. I was too cowardly too look and make sure, though. I had to be good. Plus, he could just be looking at me in order to figure out what kind of freak I was. That seemed like a major possibility.

Eventually, I decided that I really should try to read. The cabin had this uniquely large library, and I loved to read. Not taking advantage of all the books lining the many shelves of Carlisle's study would be an absolute waste.

So, I closed my book and got up from the recliner I'd been seated in to chose another book. As I scanned the shelves, I found a whole bunch of interesting looking material, but I needed something to enthrall me, something to keep me from gawking at Edward while he tried to read-preferably a book that came with a blindfold. I looked through nearly every book on the shelf closest to my chair, but nothing really popped out to me. I glanced to the other side of the room and saw something that terrified and thrilled me.

I'd found a book that I knew would definitely hold my attention because I'd been waiting to read it for years. The only problem was that the book was on the shelf nearest Edward's chair.

I had three options. I could sit back down with the boring book and risk Edward catching me in the act of staring. I could flee from the library and hide in the bathroom so I wouldn't even have an opportunity to stare. Or…I could go over to the shelf nearest Edward's chair and get the book I really wanted.

_Remember how you promised yourself that you were going to be more spontaneous and carefree?_

Ugh. I finally took a deep breath and quickly walked over to the shelf, pretending that I wasn't affected in the least my Edward's close proximity, when really the exact opposite was true. Just feeling the faint glow of his body heat near my hip made my heart race.

"Find something you want?" he smiled up at me.

Staring into his kind green eyes I thought _Yes. Yes I have_.

But instead of letting my verbal filter shut down again I just answered, "Yeah, actually. I've been meaning to read this for years, but it's so old that the library I work at doesn't keep it in circulation anymore."

"Well, how fortuitous that you should find it."

"Fortuitous?" I repeated incredulously.

"Yeah…you know, like lucky?" he said rigidly.

"I know what it means," I laughed, my previous discomfort forgotten. "It's just that I don't hear people use words like that very often."

"Well, I guess I slip up with the normalcy act every once in a while, sorry."

"No, no. I always want to use words like that in conversation, but no one ever knows what I mean. I'm always scared that they think I'm stuck-up or something."

"I know exactly what you mean," he smiled in a relieved voice.

I sat down in the chair nearest to him without thinking.

"One time, I high school, my friend took me along to look at prom dresses. When she asked me what I thought about a tiara, white gloves, and a diamond choker to go along with her already gaudy dress, I told her that maybe the accessories were brimming on superfluous and she thought I was calling her fat or something like that. Needless to say, she didn't want to be friends with me after that."

"That's ridiculous," Edward laughed. "People are so insane. That story reminds me of the blood drive we had at our high school. Emmett was donating for the first time because he had heard that if you pass out while they withdraw blood, they let you hang out in the gym the rest of the day and eat cookies. The only problem was that Emmett has always been unaffected by blood on top of being a bad actor."

Edward paused in his story to chuckle heartily at the memory.

"So, that morning he told me that he was planning on…uh…getting excited down there so he'd get a blood rush and end up passing out. I told him that plan was asinine, even for him, hoping that he'd give it up. But, being Emmett, he thought 'asinine' meant genius and attempted his plan anyway. Unfortunately, Emmett has a very strong circulatory system, and the plan backfired on him. Not only did he have to go to class, but he had to go to class pitching a tent all day."

We both collapsed into gales and gales of laughter.

"He sounds so entertaining, I'd love to meet him," I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure you will if you keep hanging out with Alice long enough. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't brought you home to meet us sooner."

"Well, she's been trying for years, but I usually had to spend all my vacation time working or with my family. So, it never worked out right. Besides, I would have felt like I was intruding."

"Come now, Bella, you could never intrude upon anyone. We'd love to have you. You could help me gang up on Alice and Emmett," he winked.

The thought of spending time with Edward where we weren't forced to be together made me smile, especially since it was his idea.

"So, how long have you known Alice anyway?" Edward wanted to know.

"Well, we roomed together the last two years of college and ever since graduation. Alice is such a godsend. I seriously think she's the only person in the world that I could ever stand sharing a room with." _Except for you, of course_.

"I'm glad. So…is it just you and Alice all the time? Or do Jasper…and others hang around too?" Edward questioned- his eyes oddly intense.

"Jasper is around a lot. He and Alice are inseparable, as I'm sure you know, but I don't mind. I like Jasper a lot."

"So no one else then?" Edward persisted. "It's just the three of you?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly Miss Popularity."

"I find that hard to believe. The residents of Phoenix don't know what they're missing." Edward smiled warmly over at me, and I felt a blush cover my cheeks.

"So what about you?" I asked wanting to change the subject off of my social life, or lack thereof.

"I roomed with Emmett in college, but now I live by myself."

"Oh? I'm sure you have tons of visitors, though. I bet your place is a bona fide bachelor pad," I tried to insinuate nonchalantly. Maybe he had this super gorgeous girlfriend at home who he loved. It would only make sense.

"I wouldn't say that," Edward scoffed. "The take-out containers and lack of company are the only things that make it bachelor-esque. It's quite pathetic actually. I'm never even home enough to clean it. It's okay, though I guess, considering that I'm the only one who ever sees it anyway."

"Why not?" I said softly, trying to contain my inner joy. EDWARD WAS SINGLE!!!!

"I am a workaholic. I stay in the office way too much."

"Me too! Except-I double shifts at an outdoor equipment store along with the library." I figured I should confess to him that I was a retail employee. It wasn't nearly as glamorous as a librarian, but it was the truth.

"Outdoorsy are we?"

"Not particularly. It's just the only place that would hire me, and I need the money," I confessed.

"Nothing wrong with that. Do you like it there?"

"It's okay. I mean the Newton's are really nice to me and give me great hours. So, I have no room to complain." I thought about the Newton's son Mike and how he'd asked me out at least twenty times just this year and leered at me ever chance he got. Well- that was just one complaint.

"Well, on the bright side, once you become a world-famous author, you won't have to double up anymore," Edward pointed out brightly.

"Yeah right," I answered sullenly. He was about to object when my stomach rumbled loudly. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was almost time for dinner.

"Well, someone's hungry. Let's quiet that stomach, shall we?" Edward offered politely, rising from his chair. He turned to offer me his hand with abnormal gallantry.

I tried not to look to eager as I place my hand in his significantly bigger one, but I had other thoughts once our fingers touched. Unexpected electricity hummed through his skin as if he was some kind of lightening rod. It shocked, excited, and aroused me all at once. I looked up to see if he'd felt it too.

Edward's widened eyes met mine suddenly. His face looked taken aback. Maybe he _did_ feel it. Or maybe he was just wondering why I was looking at him in awe. Before I could investigate the spark further though, he lifted me very gently from my chair and let go of my hand. Perhaps I just imagined it? No, no I felt a very real, very prominent charge.

He had to feel it too.


	11. Something in Common

EPOV

_And by following the trail, the boy came upon a small fairy ring. Finally, his summer-long search had ended after…_

Wait. What the hell was I reading-or wasn't reading to be precise? Gah, this was getting ridiculous. We'd been sitting here in Carlisle's study for what seemed like many phases of the moon, and I hadn't actually succeeded at reading a single passage. I'd just picked up the nearest book and pretended to read.

I was pretending because it was foolishness to think that I could concentrate on anything but the enchanting girl sitting only a few yards away from me. I desperately wanted to look over at her, but I was too worried that I would end up staring like a deer in headlights. And she kept tempting me too. Every time she would move or sigh, I had to fight against myself to keep from looking up. It was very tiring to say the least. I sighed in exasperation.

I could swear she was looking at me too, though. That was the biggest temptation-not to look up and confirm my suspicions.

_Just take a quick glance up to be sure. If she's not looking, then just play it off as a sweep around the room._ Fine.

I cautiously raised my gaze to catch Bella's chocolate eyes looking somewhere in my direction, not at me though. It looked like she was staring at my chair. Not me, though, definitely not me. Abruptly, her eyes raised to meet mine, and I met her with a smile. Bella just made me smile for some reason.

She returned the smile gently before blushing and raising her book to hide her face. I was upset that she was hiding herself, but also glad that I could stare at her more freely.

I took in every part of her that was visible to my eyes.

Her legs were hidden by her jeans, but I hypothesized they were just as lovely as the rest of her. I wondered if they were as smooth and fair as her face or as graceful as the curve of her neck. _Cut it out, Edward. You're starting to scare me._

I had no time to argue with my disgusted inner voice. I was surveying the rest of Bella's person. Her tiny fingers could be seen peeking around the book's numerous pages as she held it up interestedly. They seemed so abnormally small compared to mine. I had a strange impulse to hold my hand up next to hers… just to make sure my theory was correct. _Yeah, whatever._

Bella's mahogany hair curled softly around her shoulders and her heart shaped face. It looked so inviting and soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it, smell it, feel it caress my face. An unbidden memory of that hair spilling over the pillows in my bedroom entered my mind. _Yes, that would be nice too_.

I grunted, sickened with myself. This was a defenseless girl trapped in a cabin with me, not some object of lust. It was my duty to protect her, to make her feel welcome and safe, and here I was fantasizing about getting her in my bed. I was no better than the sex-addicts I treated in my office, unable to think of anything but satiating my desires. I shuddered at the thought of being compared to them. No, I had more control than that. I would not subject Bella to anything untoward.

I mean, I actually liked Bella a lot as a person, not just a beautiful woman. She was sweet, funny, charming, playful, polite, warm, interesting. She clearly loved to read. That much was obvious from the way she was so absorbed in her book. I mean, of course she loved books. Bella was a librarian. I silently begged my mind not to unleash any naughty librarian fantasies. Moving on…uh…she wanted to be a writer. So, she was courageous as well. I knew there was something poetic about her. It was just in the way that she held herself, the way her hips swayed to music, the way she jumped on my bed…

_Calm down_. This was exactly why I couldn't let Bella lounge on my bed for that long during our tour. Something about her, I didn't know what it was, made my blood boil. I had to get us out of there before I did something stupid.

So, I brought us here, to the library. It seemed to be the perfect diversion. Bella's eyes lit up as soon as she realized what it was. It was such an enticing view; I had trouble looking away.

My memories were interrupted when I heard a rustling across the room. Bella had gotten out of her chair. _Don't look up. Don't freak her out. Just play it cool. _

She was obviously looking for another book. She probably already finished the one in her hands in the time it took me to read one sentence that I didn't even fully process. How nice.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed her shifting her weight from foot to foot, deliberating. I actually managed not to stare at her backside for longer than twenty seconds; so I considered myself well in control.

I was just lonely, that was all. Except…I was lonely in Seattle too, and I hadn't been drawn to any of the women I had encountered. Sure, I seized the opportunity to get a release when I had to, but this was different. Something wasn't the same with this girl. Maybe it was the way she wasn't throwing herself at me? _That might be part of it, but that's not all…_

My pondering was interrupted when the creaking of the wooden floorboards intensified. I looked up to see Bella's legs walking toward me. My heart instantly broke out into a sprint. _What do you think she's going to do? Give you a lap dance? Get a grip_.

She was getting a book from the shelf nearest to my seat. I absently noticed that Bella was much better to look at up close, and look I did. Ah, I could look forever. But I realized with embarrassment that I was also being watched. _She must think I'm a creep. Revert to non-threatening mode immediately! _

"Find something you want?" I asked her. _I know I have. _

"Yeah, actually. I've been meaning to read this for years, but it's so old that the library I work at doesn't keep it in circulation anymore," She told me.

"Well, how fortuitous that you should find it," I said without thinking.

"Fortuitous?" Her voice rang with disbelief.

I am such an idiot. Why didn't I just start incorporating "thee" and "thou" into our conversations at well? Maybe some Latin? I'm sure that would freak her out just as much.

"Yeah…" I continued uneasily since it seemed like she was waiting for some kind of answer. "You know, like lucky?"

"I know what it means," she laughed. "It's just that I don't hear people use words like that very often."

"Well, I guess I slip up with the normalcy act every once in a while, sorry." I was disappointed. I guess Bella wasn't as flawless as…

"No, no. I always want to use words like that in conversation, but no one ever knows what I mean. I'm always scared that they think I'm stuck-up or something."

Relief. Joy. We had something else in common.

"I know exactly what you mean," I answered earnestly, unable to control my smile as she took the seat nearest to me with a natural ease.

We swapped humorous anecdotes about how people misunderstood our diction. She told me about her friend in high school. I told her about Emmett. She seemed to enjoy it, much to my pleasure. I was worried she'd be offended by my reference to Emmett's little guy, but she was utterly unperturbed.

"He sounds so entertaining, I'd love to meet him," Bella sighed. I tried to ignore the excitement that infiltrated my chest.

"Oh, I'm sure you will if you keep hanging out with Alice long enough. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't brought you home to meet us sooner," I answered thinking daggers at Alice for withholding Bella from me for so long.

"Well, she's been trying for years, but I usually had to spend all my vacation time working or with my family." Never mind, Alice. All is forgiven. "So, it never worked out right. Besides, I would have felt like I was intruding."

_Intruding_?

"Come now, Bella, you could never intrude upon anyone." And I believed it. "We'd love to have you. You could help me gang up on Alice and Emmett, " I said with a wink so my words didn't sound so…serious. Thankfully, Bella smiled instead of recoiling.

"So, how long have you known Alice anyway?" I continued. _Yes, how long have I been ignorant of your very existence? _

"Well, we roomed together the last two years of college and ever since graduation. Alice is such a godsend. I seriously think she's the only person in the world that I could ever stand sharing a room with."

"I'm glad," I admitted earnestly. The thought of her sharing a room with anyone else made me uncomfortable. I guess that was why I had to ask, "So…is it just you and Alice all the time? Or do Jasper…and others hang around too?"

_Nice, very smooth, Edward. Now just rifle through her phone, purse, and suitcases for personal information, and you'll be all set!_

"Jasper is around a lot. He and Alice are inseparable, as I'm sure you know, but I don't mind. I like Jasper a lot," She smiled, not seeming to get the direction of my questioning.

"So no one else then?" I asked with inappropriate intensity. "It's just the three of you?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly Miss Popularity."

"I find that hard to believe. The residents of Phoenix don't know what they're missing." I mused with a goofy grin. Bella was single, free, unattached…here with me alone…

"So what about you?" She asked.

"I roomed with Emmett in college, but now I live by myself," I told her abruptly. It might be too much to hope, but maybe she was wondering if I was available too?

"Oh? I'm sure you have tons of visitors, though. I bet your place is a bona fide bachelor pad," Bella teased.

"I wouldn't say that," I disagreed self-deprecatingly "The take-out containers and lack of company are the only things that make it bachelor-esque. It's quite pathetic actually. I'm never even home enough to clean it. It's okay, though I guess, considering that I'm the only one who ever sees it anyway."

I should have been humiliated by my confession. I had just laid out my entire miserable existence to her, not knowing what her reception would be. I doubted it would be cruel, knowing what I did about Bella, but I didn't want her to think that I was undesirable to others-quite the opposite. I was just desperate to get our relationship situations all out in the open so that we could…I didn't know.

"Why not?" She asked gently. Why not what? Oh, right.

"I am a workaholic. I stay in the office way too much." This honesty thing was making me look bad.

"Me too! Except-I double shifts at an outdoor equipment store along with the library." She blushed. _Mmmm_.

"Outdoorsy are we?" I needed a distraction from the rose petals in her cheeks.

"Not particularly. It's just the only place that would hire me, and I need the money," Bella told me, hanging her head.

"Nothing wrong with that," I said comfortingly. "Do you like it there?"

"It's okay. I mean the Newton's are really nice to me and give me great hours. So, I have no room to complain." I thought I saw something like annoyance pass over her face, but I may have been wrong.

"Well, on the bright side, once you become a world-famous author, you won't have to double up anymore," I reminded her.

"Yeah right," she sulked. It was so heart breaking, to see her unhappy. I wanted to comfort her, but I had no idea how. Just then her stomach rumbled like a monster truck, presenting me with an opportunity to ease her.

"Well, someone's hungry. Let's quiet that stomach, shall we?" I said, jumping out of my chair. I offered her my hand, trying not to look too excited at the prospect of my skin contacting hers. She looked up, reaching out.

When our hands finally touched, it was indescribable. Some sort of jolt sprung out of her palm as if her other hand was connected to a light socket, but it wasn't. The discharge wasn't static electricity. I didn't know _what_ it was.

It stunned me. It made my heart beat even faster. It made me want to pull the rest of her against me to see if the electricity intensified with more contact. It made me want to ask her if she felt it too and if she knew what it meant. My eyes met Bella's surprised expression. Then I realized that couldn't exactly happen. _Hey, Bella, just wondering…when we touched just now, did you feel like this weird jolt of energy, kind of like a charge of electricity?"_

I'm sure that would go well. What if she said no? What if she said yes?

I let go of her hand before I could find out. I had to impose another diversion before I made an ass of myself.

"Come on. I'll make you supper. You're not the only one who can cook around here," I joked.

"I ...Uh," Bella cleared her throat. "Okay. Sounds great!"


	12. Humiliation

EPOV

"I didn't know you could cook," Bella stated.

"Well, not as terrifically as you do, but I think I can manage supper at the very least," I explained. I felt guilty letting her do all the cooking while I just sat back and shoveled it all into my mouth, even if it was delicious.

"Alright then. I can't wait. What are we having?"

"Uh…" That threw me for a minute. I wanted to impress her with something ambitious, but I didn't want to cook too far out of my league. "How does fettuccini alfredo sound?"

"Delicious." Bella smiled up at me from where she sat at the counter, her chin resting in her hand. She was too adorable. Every kitchen should come with a Bella.

I somehow managed to get the pasta to a light boil and the sauce simmering without breaking anything or burning my hands. I kept feeling Bella looking at me from her seat, and it made me self-conscious and tense. A small laugh came from her mouth.

"What?" I turned to face her.

"Nothing." She grinned at my disbelieving expression. "It just…you look so focussed over there stirring the sauce- like it's surgery or something." I frowned in embarrassment. "No, I mean it in a good way. It's cute."

I think my face could have cracked with the force of my smile.

"Well-in that case, I believe I have some more stirring to do, so if you don't mind…" I smirked while Bella laughed.

Once again, none of this was awkward. We even kept up a light chatter as I finished up cooking and put the plates on the table. I even busted out some wine from the small wine freezer.

"Wine?" Bella questioned. "What's the special occasion?"

She had to ask. I could think of at least a few things to toast to. I'm here with a gorgeous woman alone, and I really like her. Even though we just met she's everything I didn't know to ask for. We're hitting it off. I didn't burn dinner. I haven't made an ass out of myself.

"I think surviving an apocalyptic blizzard is enough of an occasion, don't you?" I answered instead.

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" Bella said pushing her glass toward me.

"Should we toast?" I asked. Bella looked up in surprise, but then nodded. "To warm cabins and new friends."

"Cheers," Bella whispered and then took a sip. "God, Edward. This wine! It's amazing. What is it like three hundred years old?"

"Only like ninety, Bella, be realistic," I teased. "So, taste your food already. I'm anxious to hear what you think."

Cautiously, she reached out to take her fork and swirl some pasta around it before lifting it to her mouth. _Oh, dear God in heaven_. Bella opened her mouth dangerously slow revealing her tantalizingly pink tongue as the pasta entered her mouth. Her full lips closed around the entire fork, and she pulled it out. Some of the sauce got on her mouth, and that tongue peeked out again to lick in right off.

I couldn't breathe.

"Mmm, Edward," she said in surprise. "This is delicious. So rich. I love it." She took another bite, then moaned a little while closing her eyes. "So good."

My pants no longer fit. _Yep, what you've got there is a definite hard-on. Too bad. I guess you'll have to get rid of it_ somehow. _Maybe Bella would be willing to help? _God. I was losing it. She was just eating for Christ's sake, and I turned it into something sexual. All I could think about was replacing that fork with…

"Edward? Is something wrong? You haven't eaten anything," Bella interrupted in a concerned voice.

"Nope. Nothing wrong," I responded too quickly and began devouring my food as a cover. _Change the subject!_ "So, how long do you think we'll be stranded here?"

"Well, I called this number, and they said they didn't know how long it would take them. All the trucks have to clear out the inner-city area first before they can even think about getting to us. So who knows."

_I'm here with Bella for longer than I thought! Better make the best of it!_

"Sounds foreboding," I said. "I suppose we'll be trapped here for a while."

"Yeah…guess I'll be forced to read all those great books in the library. Then I'll have to suffer through the beautiful interior of the cabin-especially that fireplace- and the magnificence of Alice's bed. Even if I survive all of that, there's still your delicious cooking. I don't know how I'll last."

I was unimaginably happy that the prospect of staying here for so long didn't depress Bella because it sure as hell didn't make me unhappy-as my pants could tell you. It gave me hope that all the fuzzy feelings I was experiencing weren't totally one-sided.

Our meal ended way too quickly for my liking, and we got up to clean our dishes. When I began to rise off the plate in the sink the icy water jetted out at me for some reason, thoroughly soaking my shirt. Great. I looked over nervously to see if Bella had witnessed my embarrassing moment.

She had.

In fact, Bella was standing only a few feet away from me, doubled over from the powerful laughter coursing through her body. This didn't help my previously tamed hard-on since I could clearly see her breasts through her shirt, shaking from the effort of her giggling.

There had to be some way to salvage what dignity I had left. An erection during supper, a soaked shirt shortly after, what could happen next? I looked mournfully down at Bella, trying to smile and be a good sport, but I was just humiliated. I wanted to impress her so much, and it was turning into a disaster.

And now I was completely freezing. So, I took my shirt off. I doubted getting hypothermia would impress Bella. I'd meant it as a purely innocent act, just prevention from the cold. But…I admit that I also wanted to see Bella's reaction.

It worked. She immediately stopped laughing once she saw what I was doing. Her wide eyes focused on my chest in shock and absolute lust. Okay, that last part was only wishful thinking, but from the look on Bella's face, it couldn't have been too far off the mark.

"Sorry." I pretended to be sheepish when in reality my heart was swelling with victory. Bella had aroused me, and it was my turn now. "That water was like ice. I guess the spray thing was jammed."

To my complete delight Bella blushed and began to bite down on her lower lip. Hard. My erection twitched in eagerness, and I commended myself on hiding it with my newly abandoned shirt.

"It's fine. Here…uh…here's my plate." She handed me her dishes and took a step back. "Thank you for that great supper. It was fantastic."

"Anytime. I'm just glad to hold my own against your cooking," I grinned lopsidedly down at her. "So are you full? Or did you want something for dessert?"

I couldn't help myself. Bella blushed so deeply that she looked like a cherry. _Wrong fruit choice. Not helping! _ my erection reminded me.

"I-I'm actually pretty full," Bella stuttered.

"Too bad. I saw some strawberries and whipped cream in the refrigerator that looked scrumptious." _Just like you_.

"Maybe some other time. I'll just get these dishes clean. I mean, you cooked after all."

"No, let me help you," I insisted. It was almost humorous that she thought I'd leave her in here to clean. No way. I'd finally gotten her to blush deep crimson once. I planned on doing it as many times as I could until we went to bed.

She consented control of clean up duty and we stood side by side at the sink, me washing, Bella drying. Her amazingly intense body heat had me on fire, and that was saying something since I still hadn't put on a new shirt. I was enjoying the flustered look on Bella's face _way_ too much to get dressed.

"I can wash dishes by myself, you know," Bella told me in a stubborn voice.

"I realize that, Bella, but I couldn't let you stay in here by yourself, not in good conscious," I said in an even voice.

"'Not in good conscious?' 'Fortuitous?' Are you trying to _overawe_ me with your language?" Bella laughed.

I splashed her a little with the dishwater.

"My intelligence has nothing to do with 'overawing' you, Miss Swan. Perhaps you just aren't used to intellectual company," I teased.

"Well, I guess that's true," Bella acquiesced. "But you're still making me feel stupid with all these big words. I'm supposed to be the writer, remember?"

Bella splashed a handful of water my way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella," I warned her with a smirk. I reached out to take the same nozzle that had betrayed me earlier and aimed it at Bella. I was having so much fun, more fun than I could remember having in years. Her eyes widened in shock before she splashed me once more and stuck out her chin.

"I'm not afraid of you," she stated bravely even though I could see her gulp.

"Well…you really shouldn't have said that," I said slyly before spraying her body with the hose.

By the time I was done, Bella's body was even more drenched than mine had been. Her sweater was soaked through causing it to plaster obscenely to her torso, and the ends of her hair were wet. It was too much for my eyes. So, I had to look into hers.

Bella's mouth was gaping like a surprised fish, her eyes frozen in shock. I felt instantly horrible. What had I done? God, how could I apologize?

"Bella, I'm so…"

"Sorry?" she asked, a malicious smirk growing on her face. "Oh, you're about to be. _Really_ sorry."

She took a bowl we'd just cleaned and dipped it into the dishwater, and before I could process what was happening, she dumped it right over my head, causing water to wash from my hair to my pants. It was war.

Simultaneously we both reached into the sink and commenced throwing water at each other as fast as we could, hitting wherever we could. It was playful and arousing all at the same time. We kept up our attacks until we both reached into the sink and found that the water was gone.

Bella and I surveyed the scene in silence. We were both soaked through, but we'd also managed to claim the floor and the counters as casualties in our water warfare.

I looked over at her. She was staring at the damage like a five-year-old who'd just broken every rule in the book, biting her lip again. She looked up at me guiltily through her lashes.

It was too much. We both broke out into uncontrollable gales of laughter, collapsing on the floor.

"I-I-I can't …believe the mess… we made!" Bella gasped in between giggles

"_We?_" I said once I could breath again. "I believe it was all _your_ fault."

"Mine?"

"Yep. I warned you. When you failed to heed that warning, what else was I supposed to do?"

This only made us laugh again.

"Seriously, we need to clean this up," Bella sighed, taking responsibility.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed, taking a bunch of rags off the counter that wasn't water-laden.

We mopped up all the water that we could, leaving the rest to evaporate.

Looking over at Bella, I could see that she still had her beautiful smile. Ah, the things I would do for that smile. Not just that, but her eyes had a whimsical light behind them. It was disarming. I guess that's why I made an ass of myself later.

Bella walked over to me as we were walking out of the kitchen, heading to our respective rooms.

"That was really fun, Edward."

"Agreed. We should schedule battles every night. I haven't had that much fun in years," I confessed.

"Me either. I…I'm really glad I decided to make this trip. I'm really glad I met you, too," Bella said softly lowering her eyes and blushing.

"Same here. If I'd know it would be this fantastic of a vacation, I would have left months ago," I answered truthfully.

We arrived at Bella's room much too soon.

"Well, goodnight, Edward," Bella whispered, reaching out to touch my arm gently assaulting my senses once more with her scent, her eyes, her voice, and that electric charge.

It was a parting gesture at the most, but seeing as how I'm a complete dumbass, I thought she was doing something else, which I was in total support of, and I enveloped her in a hug.

Yeah. The humiliation continues.

As soon as I felt her stiffen against me, I realized my mistake. I guess my subconscious had been begging for physical contact so much that day, I just gave in without thinking. _Thanks, subconscious. You're really making things easier for me here._

It wasn't just a friendly arm-to-arm hug either. It was a pull-Bella's-luscious- body-close-and-completely-against-my-half-naked-one-because-I-want-it-so badly hug. I'm sure she was completely freaked out by it.

So, I tried to play it off as brotherly with a friendly pat on her back and a platonic smile.

"Goodnight, Bella."

And she turned to flee to her room-not that I could blame her. I, however, dragged my feet to bed in the mortification that I felt and plopped myself into my bed. Just hours ago her head had been resting against the very pillows I reclined on. _Too bad you've freaked her out too much to get her to visit again_.

Well, tomorrow was another day, and I hoped Bella would forget about my gaffe and I could start anew.


	13. Resolution

BPOV

"I didn't know you could cook," I told Edward. I should have known better. Edward was perfect. Why wouldn't he be able to cook?

"Well, not as terrifically as you do, but I think I can manage supper at the very least," He said simply.

"Alright then. I can't wait. What are we having?"

"Uh…" He paused for just a moment. "How does fettuccini alfredo sound?"

"Delicious." I grinned, looking up at him from where I'd sat at the bar. I always loved sitting in barstools, ever since I was little. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was just the sense of being taller that I loved since I was a little on the smaller side.

But now I realized that barstools had yet another advantage for me to love. From my seat I could see Edward's sculpted body perfectly. It was a beautiful view, and unlike before in the library, I could stare uninhibited. He was scurrying around, shifting his attention around to different parts of the meal every so often to make sure it turned out. The whole time he looked so professional, so in his element. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and his large hands were sure.

IHis hands. Yummy. /I

I had to smile at my thoughts. I was rendered hopelessly smitten by the very thought of Edward. Even the thought of his hands made me warm and fuzzy. I kept thinking about how strong looking his talented hands were. II'm sure they're /IveryI talented. Why don't you see for yourself? /I

My unruly thoughts caused my smile to grow into a full-fledged laugh.

Of course Edward heard me. He turned to stare at me cautiously "What?"

"Nothing." I said before my traitorous mouth replied IOh, it's just that the sight of even the least erotic part of you sends my lady parts into frenzy. /I Edward didn't seem to believe that I was laughing at nothing from the look on his face. I smiled. "It's just…you look so focussed over there stirring the sauce- like it's surgery or something." He frowned, offended. "No, I mean it in a good way. It's cute."

I was worried for a second that I'd said too much. My comment was just harmless and honest. He Iwas/I cute, but maybe it made him uncomfortable to hear me say it.

My worrying was put to rest when I was rewarded with a spectacularly beautiful smile from Edward. I swear it was hardly a smile at all. The images ingrained in my mind to represent "smile" were nothing compared to the phenomenon that happened when Edward's soft looking lips stretched and parted over his perfect teeth, melting my heart. I should invent a new word for it.

"Well-in that case, I believe I have some more stirring to do, so if you don't mind…," He said smugly. I couldn't restrain another laugh.

We talked easily for a few more moments. Mostly about Alice since she was what we had most in common. I honestly couldn't remember the rest. It was so effortless to talk to him; my brain didn't even have to think before speaking. It was nice.

Edward brought some plates and glasses out of the cabinet and laid them on the table before fetching a bottle of wine from a mini refrigerator.

"Wine?" I asked. I didn't usually drink, especially not from expensive looking bottles like the one Edward had set on the table. "What's the special occasion?"

"I think surviving an apocalyptic blizzard is enough of an occasion, don't you?" He laughed. His laughter was like his smile. Not only did it command my heart to flutter; it didn't exactly line up with my preconceived idea of laughter. It was more like music.

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" I said, pushing my glass toward him.

"Should we toast?" Edward asked. He reminded me so much of Alice in that moment. They were the only two people I knew who toasted every supper. Alice once even toasted to new shoes at McDonalds. I nodded in response to his question. "To warm cabins and new friends."

"Cheers," I whispered. Friends. We were friends. That was good enough, right? I sipped the wine as if it held the answer and was pleasantly surprised. "God, Edward. This wine! It's amazing. What is it like three hundred years old?"

"Only like ninety, Bella, be realistic," He laughed. "So, taste your food already. I'm anxious to hear what you think."

I carefully lifted the fork and speared some noodles. I was generally clumsy with silverware, so I took extra caution. There was no need to make a fool out of myself in front of the godlike man sitting across from me. I took the food and placed it into my mouth, licking of the excess sauce from my lips.

"Mmm, Edward, this is delicious. So rich. I love it." I tasted some more, closing my eyes to savor it- barely pausing to be embarrassed by the little moan that escaped my lips. "So good."

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking distressed and far away.

"Edward? Is something wrong? You haven't eaten anything," I asked.

"Nope. Nothing wrong," he replied briskly "So, how long do you think we'll be stranded here?"

I hoped he was just making conversation and not looking forward to an escape.

"Well, I called this number, and they said they didn't know how long it would take them. All the trucks have to clear out the inner-city area first before they can even think about getting to us. So who knows," I told him.

"Sounds foreboding," he teased. "I suppose we'll be trapped here for a while."

"Yeah…guess I'll be forced to read all those great books in the library. Then I'll have to suffer through the beautiful interior of the cabin-especially that fireplace- and the magnificence of Alice's bed. Even if I survive all of that, there's still your delicious cooking. I don't know how I'll last."

Edward smiled once again, and we got up to clear our plates off. He turned the faucet on and was instantly assaulted by the spray hose. His shirt had a large water stain on the front. His expression was shocked. His body was frozen. I couldn't stop the laughter that instantly poured from me.

It was just too funny. Edward was always so composed and calm when we were together, it was nice to see him flustered for once. I looked up again. His face still wore that taken aback expression and it sent me into spasms of laughter, doubling me over.

His expression changed to determination when he saw the way I was laughing at him. In one fluid movement, the hands I'd been admiring reaching up to pull on the collar of his shirt, whipping it clear off of his body.

IHoly shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Look at those muscles and that soft looking hair trailing down to…/I

I had to bite my lip and clench my fists to keep from grabbing him bodily and licking every part of him.

"Sorry," Edward said meekly. "That water was like ice. I guess the spray thing was jammed."

I was still staring at his chest I realized. My face heated with fiery intensity.

"It's fine. Here…uh…here's my plate." I somehow managed to mumble "Thank you for that great supper. It was fantastic."

"Anytime. I'm just glad to hold my own against your cooking," He grinned that half smile at me. "So are you full? Or did you want something for dessert?"

IWhat did he just say?! Dessert?! YES! PLEASE!!!/I

I blushed deeper than I ever thought possible.

"I-I'm actually pretty full," I struggled to say.

"Too bad. I saw some strawberries and whipped cream in the refrigerator that looked scrumptious," he said in a disappointed tone as I tried to erase the image of Edward feeding me strawberries in bed out of my mind.

"Maybe some other time. I'll just get these dishes clean. I mean, you cooked after all."

"No, let me help you."

I let him help me because if I was going to argue with him, I'd have to look at him, and that wouldn't be helpful to my self-control. So we stood there for an incredibly tense amount of time during which I was hyper-aware of the body heat pouring off his naked chest in waves.

"I can wash dishes by myself, you know," I told him, hoping he'd leave and put on a shirt, thus ending my torture.

"I realize that, Bella, but I couldn't let you stay in here by yourself, not in good conscious," he said reasonably.

"'Not in good conscious?' 'Fortuitous?' Are you trying to Ioverawe/I me with your language?" I laughed- welcoming the distraction from his body.

He splashed me with a little water.

"My intelligence has nothing to do with 'overawing' you, Miss Swan. Perhaps you just aren't used to intellectual company," he retorted

"Well, I guess that's true, but you're still making me feel stupid with all these big words. I'm supposed to be the writer, remember?"

My hand reached out to him. To my horror, I realized that I was trying to touch him, caress that satiny skin. INot so fast! /I I quickly disguised my indiscretion by plunging my hand into the water to splash him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella," Edward warned me with a smile taking out the spray hose to aim it at me like a gun. My eyes goggled out. I was not about to be intimidated by him. No way would he spray me with that thing. I splashed him some more, calling his bluff.

"I'm not afraid of you," I let him know, but I gulped a little.

"Well…you really shouldn't have said that," he told me smoothly right before he unleashed water out of the hose to spray me in the chest.

I was shocked to say the least. I didn't think he'd really do it! But when he turned the hose off, I was completely soaked through, my clothes sticking to my body.

"Bella, I'm so…" Edward began in a contrite voice.

"Sorry?" I finished. It was on. "Oh, you're about to be. IReally/I sorry."

I took a bowl I'd just dried off the counter, dipped it into the dishwater, and dumped it right over his head. Water trailed from the glorious mane of bronze hair atop his head to the waistband of his jeans. I'd meant it as punishment for him, but the seductive water droplets clinging to his torso were more than penalization for me.

The taut sexual tension was broken when we both reaching into the sink at the same time to splash each other frantically. It was so much fun, just being childish like I'd never been with Edward, splashing his half-naked body while he splashed me. I never wanted it to end, but as our hands both scraped the metal of the sink, I realized it had.

We looked around at the mess we'd made in our play. The whole area was covered with water.

Edward looked over at me with a suppressed grin.

At once we laughed hysterically. The tension I'd felt these past two days from Edward's presence was released through forceful laughter.

"I-I-I can't …believe the mess… we made!" I breathed.

"IWe? /I" Edward rasped. "I believe it was all Iyour/I fault."

"Mine?"

"Yep. I warned you. When you failed to heed that warning, what else was I supposed to do?"

Laughter overtook us again.

"Seriously, we need to clean this up," I said without thinking. My constant need to be an adult once again ruined the moment. Awesome.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed, tossing me some dry towels. We mopped up what we could, leaving the rest to dry overnight.

I stared at Edward from the corner of my eye the whole time. The movement of muscles on his wet torso as he moved mesmerized me. I felt my self-control slipping. What would it matter if I just walked over to him, grabbed him by his oh so touchable hair and pulled him in for a kiss?

Would it be that big of a deal if my hands then slid down his chest to stroke the hair there and worship the defined indentations of his stomach? What if I then moved to palm the smooth skin on his back trailing down to fondle his tight butt? No big deal, right?

My lustful imaginings were halted when we began to walk out of the kitchen. I stepped to his side.

"That was really fun, Edward."

"Agreed. We should schedule battles every night. I haven't had that much fun in years."

"Me either. I…I'm really glad I decided to make this trip. I'm really glad I met you, too," I confessed.

"Same here. If I'd know it would be this fantastic of a vacation, I would have left months ago," he said genuinely. I smiled.

We got to my room way too early for my liking.

"Well, goodnight, Edward," I whispered, reaching out to touch him in parting on one of his large biceps. I only allowed myself brief contact because a second longer and I would have jumped him.

Then…he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a hug, his entire front colliding with mine. I tensed in surprise for a moment as I felt my body tingle in expectation and hope.

IFINALLY! /I

Just as I was relaxing and getting into it, Edward pulled away slightly and patted my back. I looked up to see him with a friendly smile.

"Goodnight, Bella."

IWhat? /I

I opened my mouth to say something-I don't know what, but nothing would come out. In a cowardly action, I turned and hid in my room.

Safe under my covers, I contemplated what had changed today. I already knew that I was impossibly enamored with Edward. He was sweet, intelligent, gorgeous beyond reason, a good cook, a fantastic listener, fun to be around in any situation, and we seemed so…perfect for each other. A simple look or touch from him left me reeling. He was single. I was single. We were trapped in this cabin along with a load of sexual tension.

IYou know what you have to do now, don't you? /I

I tried to ignore my thoughts and clear my head-to no avail.

IClearly, you do not repulse him. In fact, I think he might even like you a little bit. /I

That was impossible…

IJust summon up some bravery and flirt a little. What could go wrong? He doesn't flirt back, and you both go on just like you are now. He flirts back, and you mount him. Problem solved. /I

I didn't know how to flirt though. It would end up being awkward.

IHas /Ianything Iwith Edward been awkward yet? JUST DO IT before you drive yourself insane with longing. If it goes badly, you can just move on like normal. /I

This sounded reasonably logical, even to me. I was always shy and introverted though. Could I do it?

I'd have to.


	14. Twister

BPOV

I awoke the next morning to a huge gray blanket in the horizon disguising itself as the sky. Ew. The weather was going to be ruthless again today. It was not exactly the type of day that inspired you to do the very thing that scared you senseless.

But I was going to do it. This vacation was about letting go. So, I was just going to go for it.

I was going to shamelessly throw myself at Edward. Well, I don't know if I would throw myself at him, but it would feel like it. I'd never put myself out there for any guy-ever. I wasn't even sure how to do it. Coquetry was not something that came naturally. It took practice, time, thought, but I didn't have time for any of those. I needed to know how Edward felt about me _now_.

I was already mooning over him, and it was just day three. What would happen if we were here for weeks? I'd probably mentally marry him at this rate. I had to find out if he wasn't interested in me so I could put a stop to my fantasies before they got out of control and my heart got broken.

I looked in my luggage for some kind of battle wear. What does a girl wear when she's trying to win over a boy? I felt like I should know the answer, but I didn't. I'd never even given it a thought before. I began to pace.

I needed someone else. I needed Alice.

I found my phone and dialed her number. Maybe the past few days the signals had just been frazzled from the crazy weather. I let it ring and let it ring and let it ring. Too late I remembered that I couldn't exactly ask Alice how I should dress to seduce her brother.

_"Hey it's Alice. Leave me a sweet message so I feel like calling you back."_

Voicemail? Was she avoiding me? A beep sounded.

"Uh-hey Alice. I haven't heard from you in a few days. I just hope everything's okay. I'm in the cabin you loaned me, kind of snowed in…uh…your brother Edward is here too. I mean, it's fine. There was just a miscommunication I guess…He's really nice and cool," I began until I realized I was rambling. "So, just call me back when you get this, and we can talk. Bye, love you."

I felt like something was amiss. Alice always answered her phone.

"Bella?" a voice sounded from the hall followed by a soft knock.

"Yes?" I answered. _What if he comes in? _

"I just wanted to know what you would like for breakfast. I'm cooking again."

"Uh…whatever you fix is fine. I'm not picky."

"Alright. See you in a little while."

Hearing his voice made me twice as nervous. I couldn't do this.

_Yes you can. You're a confident and beautiful woman. He'd be crazy not to want you. _My inner voice tried to reassure me.

"Yeah right," I told my mirror.

Eventually, I gave up pacing and showered to relax my tense muscles. When I got out and dried off, I had a slight plan for the day in my head. Hopefully it would work.

Wearing just my towel, I took a deep breath and decided to do the unimaginable. I lugged the suitcase Alice had packed for me and set it on the end of the bed. As carefully as if it were combustible, I slowly unzipped the lid and peered inside.

Of course.

Inside were jewel colored fabrics of every sort, all designer and my size. When had she gone shopping for me, and how did she know my size? That was Alice I supposed. I dug a little deeper to find what I knew would be at the bottom.

There was a black plastic bag folded neatly with a post-it note in Alice's handwriting on it. _Please? _it read. I opened it to find lingerie of every conceivable color within. Some of it was too much for me to look at, but others were actually quite beautiful and tasteful.

I wasn't planning on Edward seeing my undergarments at all. I mean, give me a break. I doubted I'd even be able to talk to him with all the nervousness built up in my system. But, Alice had once told me that just wearing beautiful underwear made you feel confident and sexy, even if no one saw it. I had to believe her. Alice was always right.

So, I chose a gorgeous lacy deep violet bra with matching boy shorts. I thought I could handle the best it compared to the other things in that black bag. When I put it on and looked in the mirror, I was pleasantly surprised. Naturally, it fit me, but I was surprised how well. The panties hugged my hips just right and exposed just a hint of my butt cheeks. The bra lifted my breasts and made it look like I had more cleavage than I did. I didn't even feel uncomfortable wearing the ensemble.

Encouraged by the underwear, I searched Alice's luggage for a suitable outfit for the day. I settled on a white tank top under a cropped black cardigan embroidered with white sequined orchids and jeans. My then my hair was mostly dried and I was ready…well ready-ish.

I felt like I should have done some jumping jacks and played _Eye of the Tiger_ as I walked in the kitchen because it seriously felt like I was about to play in the super bowl or something.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

"Hey, Edward," I said upon seeing him. _Good start! _

"Hi there. I made pancakes and put everything on the table since I don't know what you like on yours."

"Thanks. It all looks delicious."

We ate in silence for a while. I couldn't think of anything to say. When I did, it sounded too rehearsed or stupid. I figured I should just talk to warm myself up to the flirting.

"Did Esme teach you to cook?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. She made sure all her kids knew how. Surprisingly, Alice was always the most reluctant. She's more into instant gratification, you know," Edward laughed.

"Oh, I know." I thought back to when I called Alice that morning. "Have you talked to her lately? I keep calling her but she never picks up."

"Actually, I called her just before you came…uh…into the kitchen. She didn't answer me either."

"Weird," I said. Why didn't she answer her phone? No, I shouldn't be worrying about that now. I should focus on Edward and flirting. Maybe if I just acted confident and pretended like I knew what I was doing I could pull it off.

"Edward, I have something to confess," I said in a small voice.

"Confess?" he echoed curiously.

"Yeah…Well, you see…I've never been trapped in a cabin with a gorgeous guy before…So, I'm not really sure what the third day of being snowed in entails," I deadpanned.

Without missing a beat, Edward replied, "I see. Since we're opening up, I should probably tell you… I've never been snowed in with a beautiful woman. So, the third day is a mystery to me as well."

"Perhaps we should just see what unfolds?"

"Yes. That sounds like it would be…interesting."

After breakfast we retired to the living room. Edward insisted on starting a fire. He mentioned something about "Third Day" atmosphere.

_And the mounting? When does that happen? _My mind was a cesspool.

"Would it be to cheesy to play a board game on the third day?" Edward asked. "I know there have to be some in storage upstairs."

"Not cheesy at all, in fact. That sounds fun. What do you have?"

"I'm not sure. It's been years. Let me bring down some." He left to jog up a little staircase.

My flirting was going pretty well, I thought. He'd responded perfectly at breakfast. I just couldn't be sure if he was being funny or flirting back. My heart was too fragile to risk it. So-the flirting continues. _But tenfold this time, you can't do this halfway. _Agreed.

Edward returned quickly with an excited expression. It was endearing, just like every expression he wore. Several brightly colored boxes were in his strong arms. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"I found a gold mine up there. We've got…" He shifted all the game boxes onto the couch and held each one up as he named it off, "Sorry… Trouble… Uno… Life… Toss Across… Chutes and Ladders… and Twister."

He smirked when he held up the last box. Twister it was.

"Twister looks fun, but I've never played before," I feigned. "You'll have to teach me."

"That won't be a problem. It's very easy," he smiled broadly, taking the mat and spinner out of the box and put them into place over the fur rug before the fire. "Take off your shoes first. We'll take turns flicking the spinner thing, like this, and say it lands on a yellow dot in the left foot section. Then all you do is put your left foot on any of the yellow dots. If it's already on a yellow dot, then you have to move it to a different one. You do the same for any body part. Only one body part on a dot is allowed. You can't put down your knee or your elbow. The first person to fall loses."

It was like he'd memorized the instructions. He was so thorough.

"Alright. I think I understand. Ready?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go," he said excitedly and spun first. "Right hand, red, Bella."

I walked onto the mat, bent at the waist and put my hand on the red circle. I took a calming breath. Flirting was hard work! I didn't know I should have stretched before hand.

"Did I do it right?" I asked Edward from between my legs. He paused for a moment.

"Perfectly. Your turn to spin," he answered hoarsely, bringing the spinner around to me.

"Left foot, green, Edward." He came up behind me to stand on a green circle. I slid him the spinner.

"Left foot, yellow." I stretched my left leg out in a lunge and took the spinner from Edward.

"Right hand, blue," I said. There was no response. "Edward?" I tried.

"Yes? Sorry. I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"Right hand, blue." He assumed a squat beside me. I smiled, biting my lip, and handed him the spinner. "This is a lot more fun that I thought it would be and a good stretch too."

"Tell me about it. Left hand, blue."

I flipped my body over so my stomach was up and placed my left hand on the blue circle next to Edward's.

We played on for at least another half an hour. I was so glad he suggested playing a game. Otherwise, my flirting would have been completely unsuccessful due to my lack of experience and knowledge. This game made it _wayyy_ too easy.

I had my feet near the fire crossed over each other, my arms spread impossibly far apart. Edward was on all fours, standing across me, butt in the air. _God_…

"Right foot, yellow," Edward told me.

This move was going to be exceedingly difficult. I'd have to slide my foot through Edward's arms that were currently shaking with the effort he was exerting to keep from falling. Was he sweating? I knew I was. Being on a plastic mat in front of a roaring fire next to a hot guy bending in different positions didn't exactly cool you off.

Slowly, I moved my foot forward, reaching it as far as it would go. God, I was out of shape. I had to close my eyes and hold my breath just to find the strength to move it that far and not fall over. It seemed like miles away. Impatience took over, and I just shoved my foot to wherever it would go.

It all seemed to happen at once. My foot collided with Edward's wrist causing his arm to give out under his weight, and he toppled down upon me with a loud thud.

It hurt a little bit, but…well…who even gave a fuck? EDWARD CULLEN was lying across my body! It wasn't even a modest position either.

I'd landed flat on my back, and Edward's front was meeting mine in interesting places. His forehead was resting in the crook of my elbow, one hand on either side of me, not breathing. We lay like that for a few minutes out of shock and comfort. And…he'd knocked the wind out of me, but whatever.

Upsettingly, he eventually raised his head to look at me.

"I…God… Bella. Are you okay? I didn't mean to fall on you," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Didn't mean to?" I teased. "Oh, sure. You're just a sore loser, admit it."

"Oh, right. You win, Bella," he laughed, although it seemed a little forced. Neither of us had moved another inch.

"That was a lot of fun. We should play it again some time," I breathed.

"Yeah, just remind me to work out a little and stretch first if I'm going to go head to head with you," he smiled.

"I'll try to remember that." We both laughed for a few moments. It should have lightened the mood and broken the moment, but it just made me even giddier and more aware of our bodies' connections. Eventually, the humor of the situation vanished and was replaced by thick tension. We were staring at each other. I was unable to look away.

"So…now what?" I asked him in a whisper.

He opened his mouth a little, and I thought he was going to respond. But the next second, his lips met mine.

They were so gentle and hesitant, but I could feel the underlying force behind them. So, I encouraged him by kissing him back. My response seemed to unleash something within him.

At once his lips were hard and frantic, and I tried to keep my ground, but he was just too strong. So, I let him have his way. He kissed the side of my mouth, my top lip, the center of my mouth, nibbled on my lower lip, pecked featherweight kisses everywhere, a forceful kiss, and licked the outline of my mouth.

I sighed in utter contentment. He seized this opportunity to plunge his tongue pass my lips and lick my teeth. I was surprised. I'd never been kissed that way before, so I willingly opened my mouth to find out what it was like. Wonderful, warm, slick, arousing, I found out. I moaned a little as his tongue began to massage mine.

He tore his lips from mine to give me air and worshipped my jaw and neck instead.

"_Bella_," he breathed.

"_Edward, mmm, _" I moaned as he reached a spot behind me ear. This made him return his efforts back to my mouth, and I received him eagerly, already missing the pressure of his lips. He groaned as I experimentally licked his bottom lip the way he'd done to me.

_Whirrrrrrrrrrr_


	15. Lights Out

EPOV

Waking up was extremely difficult. The sky was performing a poor imitation of morning, drenching the snow with more rain. And I was wallowing in my mortification of last night's actions. Bella probably didn't want to be around me this morning. Why would she? It would only make things even more awkward.

What was I going to say to her? Oh, hey, Bella. Sorry for making an ass of myself last night. I just couldn't help it. You see- the very thought of you wet and standing next to me makes me unbelievably hard. No way.

I'd think of something eventually. But I couldn't do it on an empty stomach -that was for sure. So, I got dressed in black jeans and an old gray shirt, keeping it simple since I'd need my brain power elsewhere today, and headed to Bella's door.

I inhaled deeply, and smoothed the wrinkles out of my clothing.

"Bella?" I called, knocking softly. I could hear fabric rustling around just behind the door and had to distract myself so I didn't think of Bella changing clothes.

I'd already decided that I'd do the cooking that morning to even the score with Bella so I asked her what she wanted. She wasn't picky, naturally, yet another thing to love about her.

Walking to the kitchen, I thought about how I'd gotten in this predicament in the first place, not that I was complaining at all. I supposed you could trace it back to Alice. If Alice weren't so pushy, I never would have come to the cabin. If Alice weren't so greedy, I would have met Bella long before I did.

She was the one who'd gotten me into this situation. So Alice was going to get me out of my awkward situation with Bella since it was all her fault. Childish? Yes, but I was willing to do anything.

I grabbed the phone and dialed her number as I set out the ingredients for pancakes.

Her voicemail picked up instead of her-strange.

"Alice, it's Edward-you know the brother you tricked into hauling his ass up to Pitsiark just to get hit by a blizzard?" I fumed into the receiver, but then I realized how immature it was to blame Alice when I should be showering her with gratitude. "Actually…I'm having a great time, so thanks. Your friend Bella…we'll she's snowed in the cabin too, and she's really great…. Call me back, bye sis."

I shouldn't have told Alice about Bella being here. She'd likely call me back in thirty seconds demanding details and full transcripts of all our conversations. Yet another stupid move.

Finishing up the pancakes, I stacked them on two plates and put every conceivable topping I could think of on the table.

"Hey, Edward," Bella's voice called from the doorway.

"Hi there. I made pancakes and put everything on the table since I don't know what you like on yours."

"Thanks. It all looks delicious."

Bella sat down and put butter, strawberries, and syrup on her food. I memorized the information and stored it for later. She asked how I'd learned to cook and if I'd talked to Alice lately.

"Actually, I called her just before you came," I said, then realized the sexual slip I'd just made, "…uh…into the kitchen. She didn't answer me either."

"Weird," Bella mused. It was weird. I couldn't recall a single time I'd ever gotten directed to voicemail when I'd called Alice. Was she hurt? Was she mad at me? Bella pulled me out of my worrying.

"Edward, I have something to confess," she said meekly, canting her head and looking up at me through her lashes again. She was so precious, I barely registered that she'd spoken.

"Confess?" I repeated. My stomach dropped. She was going to say something bad. She was going to say she hated me. She didn't like my cooking. She was seeing someone back home.

"Yeah…Well, you see…I've never been trapped in a cabin with a gorgeous guy before…So, I'm not really sure what the third day of being snowed in entails," she said with a straight face.

My whole world lit up. Bella said I was gorgeous. Bella was flirting with me?

I quickly encouraged her behavior, "I see. Since we're opening up, I should probably tell you… I've never been snowed in with a beautiful woman. So, the third day is a mystery to me as well."

"Perhaps we should just see what unfolds?"

"Yes. That sounds like it would be…interesting."

I couldn't wait to see just how interesting it was going to be. Bella wasn't freaked out by my lack of self-control! She was even being coy with me! Today was already the best day of my life.

We walked into the living room and I noticed the massive fireplace.

"Well, to get the third day started correctly, the fire must be started. It gives our activities better atmosphere," I explained to a smiling Bella, not elaborating on the activities I hoped we would be doing. That would surely freak her out.

She looked so perfect, sitting there on the couch looking up at me expectantly. I wished I had a camera so I could hold onto the moment forever.

"Would it be to cheesy to play a board game on the third day?" I wondered aloud. "I know there have to be some in storage upstairs."

"Not cheesy at all, in fact. That sounds fun. What do you have?"

"I'm not sure. It's been years. Let me bring down some." I dashed quickly up the rickety staircase. This was going to be good.

I yanked the pull string on the side of the attic door and walked in. It was…rustic to say the least. The games were in a trunk covered with Alice's old boy band stickers. I opened it hesitantly just in case any dust-loving creatures were living inside.

Digging through the chest I found tons of games from my childhood. Each one brought back a memory. I could clearly hear Emmett calling Alice a cheater when we played Hi-Ho-Cherry-O, see Carlisle driving his little car down the rainbow colored roads of Life, and picture the whole family in stitches as we played Pictionary. My memories ran through my head until I got to the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a dust old box.

Twister. Maybe…no, I couldn't. It would be too pervy. But this morning Bella had…

God, just man up and do it. What? You're afraid she'll say no and prefer to play another game? Get over it. 

I ran down the stairs back to Bella, my arms full of games.

"I found a gold mine up there. We've got…" I showed her each game. "Sorry… Trouble… Uno… Life… Toss Across… Chutes and Ladders… and Twister."

I tried to restrain my smile and keep my voice controlled when I named off the last one. There was no way she'd-

"Twister looks fun, but I've never played before," Bella told me. "You'll have to teach me."

"That won't be a problem. It's very easy." Bella's agreeing to play Twister had officially made it the best day of my life. I laid out the mat and proceeded to recite the rules for the game in nerd-like thoroughness. I just had a photographic memory, so I could remember the instructions clearly.

"Alright. I think I understand. Ready?" Bella asked. She had no idea

I spun first.

"Right hand, red, Bella."

She sauntered over the mat to the red dots and bent over, folding herself in half and putting her glorious ass up for my inspection.

"Did I do it right?" she called, looking at me from between her legs. I almost exploded right there.

"Perfectly. Your turn to spin," I rasped since my throat was clouded with lust.

"Left foot, green, Edward." I mentally praised Milton Bradley as I came to stand behind Bella in an almost sexual position and took the spinner from her hands.

"Left foot, yellow."

She stretched her left leg out into a lunge, holding it comfortably. God she was flexible. I couldn't stop staring.

"Edward?" she called

"Yes? Sorry. I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"Right hand, blue." I squatted next to her. "This is a lot more fun that I thought it would be and a good stretch too."

"Tell me about it," I said, letting my mind drift into all the possibilities of a contorted Bella. "Left hand, blue."

Her body flipped over, practically offering itself up to me, and she placed her hand next to mine. I could feel the subtle build up of the electricity once again, and she wasn't even touching me…yet.

As we played, I kept having to tense my muscles just so didn't grab Bella, pin her down, and start dry humping her. Each time she moved, even if it was just to shift a little, I got more aroused. Would it be too forward to pretend the spinner read right hand, my dick? What about left foot, my shoulder? 

I could see just a hint of perspiration forming on Bella's forehead which lead me to think of ways I could make her sweat. God, I wasn't going to make it much longer. She was tempting me past my limits of self-control. I had to force my brain to keep up the outer charade that I was still focusing on the game, and grabbed the spinner from the mat.

"Right foot, yellow," I told Bella. Looking down, I saw that there was no way she'd make this move, even as flexible as she was. She was already so twisted up and stretched out. Thank God. Now we can finally end this suffering and move on to something else-like staring at Bella from a comfortable position on the couch. 

Instead of giving up, she displayed her stubborn streak. Closing her eyes and setting her mouth, she began to extend her leg as far as it would go. I could tell it was only a matter of time before she lost. But to my utter surprise, she didn't.

In one lightening fast movement, her foot slid across the slippery mat and into my wrist. It hurt like hell, but I only noticed for a small moment because the next second I was in heaven.

My body had collapsed right on top of Bella's beautiful torso. It was like a dream come true. Yet I knew I wasn't creative enough to imagine the fire emanating from her very form, the way her curves felt beneath me increasing my arousal, the way the electricity between us crackled with staggering intensity leaving me breathless and unable to move-not that I would have- for anything in the entire world.

And it seemed Bella was equally breathless and unable to move. Sure, my body was restraining her, but she hadn't made any move to get up. So we just laid there for an immeasurable amount of time until I looked up to find her eyes. She seemed outrageously stunned.

"I…God… Bella. Are you okay? I didn't mean to fall on you," I said in a hushed tone. I technically hadn't meant to fall on her, but I sure didn't put any effort forth to stop it from happening.

"Didn't mean to?" she laughed causing her breast to tremor beneath me. "Oh, sure. You're just a sore loser, admit it."

"Oh, right. You win, Bella," I smiled, much more willing to talk about the childish game we'd just played than the fact that I still hadn't moved an inch from her body.

"That was a lot of fun. We should play it again some time," she said.

"Yeah, just remind me to work out a little and stretch first if I'm going to go head to head with you," I grinned involuntarily at my innuendo.

"I'll try to remember that," she responded causing us to erupt in laughter-the same easy laughter we always shared. This lightened the mood for a fraction of a second before I realized how the movements of our bodies aroused me to the point of pain. Abruptly, the mood changed into overwhelming tension that made me twice as aware of our circumstance.

"So…now what?" Bella whispered, staring into my eyes. I could feel the heat of her breath on her lips and looked down to see them so moist and red and tantalizing, just begging to be kissed and thoroughly.

So, I did it. I kissed her, gently at first, unsure of her reaction to my impulsive move, but she kissed me back immediately, sweetly, hungrily. She'd unleashed a floodgate without realizing it.

At once I began to kiss Bella with all the emotion and frustration I'd been building up over the past few days. I kissed her every way I'd dreamt about -hard in the middle of her mouth, nipping at her lip, light kisses, licking, devouring, massaging her tongue with mine -until I barely had enough oxygen in my brain to live.

But I refused to take my mouth off of her. Instead, I transferred my kisses to her elegant jaw, letting my caresses show her how much I'd longed for her. I moved to kiss her behind the ear, a spot that had always seemed so intimate to me that I'd never kissed a woman there.

And through it all, Bella was perfectly willing and responsive. Her lips met my hungry advances instead of shying away. She sighed and moaned with pleasure unabashedly, making me even more ready for her.

"Bella," I gasped in adoration. She was perfect, more perfect than I'd imagined.

"Edward, mmm, " she moaned as I continued to focus my attentions behind her tiny ear.

Whirrrrrrrrrrr

The loud eruption came out of nowhere. The lights began to dim, leaving us to lay in the dark light of morning and the glow of the fire.

"What was that?" Bella asked tensely.

"It sounded like the generator," I answered breathlessly.

"Should we…go check it? I mean, if we don't we'll probably freeze to death."

"Yeah. Look, I'll go. You stay here," I indicated, pointing at the floor.

Jogging to the kitchen, intending to trudge out to the deck amidst the rain and fix the generator, I realized I had no idea how to fix a generator. I felt so emasculated. What was I going to say to Bella?

I walked slowly back into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Bella called worriedly.

"It's just…I mean, I can't go out there right now. It's raining pretty hard. I wouldn't be able to see anything."

Nice save-honest yet elusive. 

"Oh, that's okay. The fire seems pretty warm," she said, seeming to mull over my previous statement for a few minutes. "Hey! I just remembered!"

She popped up and sprinted to her room, running back excitedly, waving around a little card.

"This guy-Jacob Black-he drove me up here. He told me to call me if I needed anything and gave me his card. It says here that he's a mechanic. A generator can't be that different from a car, can it?"

My body tensed.

"Jacob Black?" I asked incredulously. "Jacob Black gave you his card?!"

"Uh, yes?" she squeaked uncomfortably. I must have looked murderous.

"Bella-if I was slowly dying of frostbite, and he was the one person in the world who could save me, I still wouldn't call him. I can't believe that punk was even had the gall to drive up here much less be in your presence for any amount of time knowing you were associated with us."

"What?" Bella wanted to know.

"It's just…you have to understand, Bella," I began. "My family has known Jacob's family for many years. His family lives on the reservation and has always made us feel unwelcome each time we came here. They called us outsiders since Pitsiark is technically the natives' original land. And Jacob was always extremely disrespectful to us kids, even Esme and Carlisle on occasion."

She still looked confused, but sat down once again on the floor.

"Here, let me go get some blankets and jackets for us. It's better if we stay by the fire," I said, looking for an excuse to cool off. I returned shortly with those items and offered Bella my jacket, which she put on, and sat down beside her.

"I still don't understand," she said. "Why would it upset you so much if I was around him? I mean, it's not something directly hurting you."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Bella-what's not to get?" She looked at me blankly. "You're Alice's roommate, her best friend and also…a very good friend of mine now. To think of that dog around you when I know what kind of rudeness he's capable of…it makes me incredibly angry."

"But why would you-"

"Isabella," I pronounced, ruffling her hair a little, "you're the most…everything I've ever met. You're the most charming, the most sweet, the most humorous, the most intelligent, the most playful, the most warm, and…the most beautiful person I've ever been lucky enough to meet."

"Really?" she murmured quietly looking at me bashfully.

"Yes, really. Is it so hard to believe that I would feel that way about you?" I questioned in return.

She answered by grabbing fistfuls of my hair in her tiny hands, pulling me forcefully to her face, and picking up where we'd left off earlier.


	16. Burning

BPOV

I loved kissing Edward. It was almost too much for my senses. His smell flooded my nose, slowly becoming my new favorite smell. My hands were full of his silky and crazy hair. His lips were giving my heart a workout and a half. And the _taste_…so much better than anything I'd ever experienced before.

And _I_ had initiated the kiss this time. Me-Bella Swan-the shyest girl in Forks High. If only my old friends could see me now. Well, not _right_ now, but you know.

"Mmm," Edward sighed into my mouth, bringing his hands up to cup my cheeks and hold me to him -as if I was going anywhere. I moaned in response and luxuriated in the sensation of Edward all around me.

I'd never kissed someone so freely in my life. It had always felt obligatory like something I did out of politeness and duty. But this…God…this was so different. I'd do anything just to fell his lips on mine. I never wanted to stop. I never wanted to do anything but kiss Edward forever.

Well…I did want to do _other_ things. That was clear from the way I kept pushing myself further and further into him, shameless in my lust. It wasn't my fault, though! It was as if he had some kind of magnet imbedded within him designed to turn me into a ball of desire. I should have been embarrassed by my behavior, but my brain had no room for any feeling but passion.

Edward felt it too- if the way his hands had moved to hug me even closer to him was any indication. Then those hands began to roam over my back, along my sides, and into my hair.

He began pushing himself into me even harder, and I began to incline backwards onto the floor. Edward kissed me with fervor, consuming my mouth, my jaw, and my ears. I kissed his full lips as if my life depended on it, which in a way it almost did. My hunger transferred my mouth downward to place openmouthed kisses along his throat and around the collar of his shirt, caressing chest.

Sensing what I wanted, he quickly shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it aside like it was on fire. I marveled at his perfectly toned torso. It was muscular, but not bulky and lean instead of skinny and lightly covered with hair instead of being completely bare like a boy or too hairy. I sighed in complete satisfaction, knowing that all of this was just here for me to have.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I worried that things between us were moving too fast, that I wasn't ready yet. But an even bigger portion of my mind, probably my libido, screamed that things weren't moving_ fast enough_- that this was what I'd been waiting for my entire life-someone like Edward to share this experience with.

As my hands began to roam up and down his stomach and I felt Edward shudder lightly and sigh, my doubts disappeared. This was what I wanted-_badly_.

Even more so as his fingertips ventured beneath my blouse to gently graze my ribs, igniting my body in a sensual fire. Surely this intense wanting would be the death of me, but what I way to go!

His lips traveled to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, can I…?" he hesitated. I immediately reached down and pulled my shirt off just like he had.

There was a small moment of profound silence as Edward reared back from me to just stare unabashedly. I should have been embarrassed from the way he was ogling my lace bra-the one I was so sure he'd never see, but I felt kind of flattered. His gaze was so adoring and awestruck.

The next second, he was back on top of me, freely touching and kissing everything he could reach like a man drinking water after decades in the desert. His hands massaged my stomach and traveled up to the edge of my breasts. His glowing green eyes met mine as he silently asked for permission. I nodded because I didn't want to ruin the moment…and I didn't think I could muster any coherent words with his hand so close.

He cupped my breasts through the lace, and I felt I tightening down below along with a rush of wetness. I'd only ever heard of such reactions in books, but now…God, now…I knew what all the fuss was about. The feeling only intensified as his thumb grazed my now oversensitive nipples and he began to gently squeeze and knead.

His mouth went to my shoulders, kissing and nibbling my straps down so slowly I didn't realized what he was doing until his hand moved to massage my back and unhook the clasp.

His tossed the offending piece away and once again reared back to direct his piercing gaze right on my now bare chest, this time with more hunger and desire. After what seemed like hours, his eyes turned to look at mine.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he whispered. The sincerity in his voice touched my heart…as well as other more sexual parts.

"So are you," I rasped, reaching out for him. He smiled and rejoined me.

His fiery mouth branded my nipples causing me to moan loudly, arch my back, and strain him even closer to me. His tongue…oh god. I thought it had felt good against my own tongue. That was nothing compared to the sensation of him suckling and tasting me all over my breasts. Without permission, my pelvis began to move against his, gently, but hard enough for him to gasp.

Needing more, I reached out, mindless in my lust, to tug on his pants. My fingers were shaking as I unbuttoned them and worked the zipper down. Edward eagerly assisted me by pulling them off and moving his efforts to make quick work of _my pants_. My heart was pounding so hard, I was sure he could hear it.

Seeing my matching lace panties, he let out a guttural groan, and receiving permission from me once again, began to inch them down.

"Perfect," he said almost inaudibly into my ear before licking it and beginning to nibble on it. Everywhere he touched me blazed with passion.

I looked down at his gray boxer briefs to see them bulging with promise. No longer in control of my actions, I traced the hem of his elastic, wanting him as naked as I was.

His lips once again attacked mine as his hands moved to release his excited erection and firm ass. At the sight of the thing I'd so admired, I lost the last thread of self-control I'd been holding onto and sunk my fingers into his rear.

"Shit, Bella," he breathed pressing his palms into my breasts, rougher this time. But it still wasn't enough.

My hips began to gyrate in some kind of rhythm, joining my heart's loud beating, to make some kind of erotic music. I hardly noticed my actions; I was so lost in the haze.

Edward noticed. His hand began to stroke me in a place no one else ever had. His touch was so expert and sure. I was instantly his. His fingers worked my moisture around to every part of me.

"So _wet_-I…ugh…" he moaned and doubled his efforts on my pussy, focusing on my clit.

"Edwarrrd," I mewled. This only made him twice as determined. His dexterous fingers began to enter me and pulse as his thumb remained on my throbbing nub. In reaction, my hips pushed even harder against his hand.

I was so ready. If I didn't have him soon, I'd combust.

Thankfully, I felt his dick positioning itself at my entrance. I felt relief and panic at the same time. He just so…_big_. I knew…those things were supposed to be, but…was he abnormally huge? There was no way he'd ever fit.

He didn't seem concerned the way I was as he pulled away momentarily to reach for his jacket near the couch before returning with a triumphant grin. He was holding a small foil package.

_Oh, how responsible. At least one of us has enough sense to think straight. _

I had to tell him. Now. If I were Edward, I would want to know first.

He ripped the foil off and began to roll the condom onto his engorged penis. It was such an erotic sight that I couldn't look away. I got even wetter than I thought possible.

If I didn't tell him now, I'd never get to. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal right? It wasn't like I was saving myself for religious reasons. Hell-I'd only ever been to church for weddings.

But…I hadn't wanted to just give it up to _anyone_. I realized now that I'd been waiting for Edward.

He moved to hold himself at my overly slick core once again.

I touched his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at me, instantly wary. I took a deep breath. It was time.

"Edward…I should tell you…I mean…I…I've never…this is the…I'm…I'm a virgin."

EPOV

I needed Bella-desperately. I'd never gotten so large and hard, even with a woman touching me there.

And I was finally getting Bella, all of her. Just the mere thought of it was enough to make me come.

Frantic to be inside of her, I remembered that thanks to my man whoring ways, I always kept a condom in my jacket. I know, I know, give me a break.

We'd been moving so fast, reckless in our longing, and I'd been so close to reaching nirvana, so close to entering her pink folds that were singing me with heat before I even entered her when she reached up to stop me.

"Edward…I should tell you…I mean…I…I've never…this is the…I'm…I'm a virgin," she told me and looked away in chagrin.

A million thoughts ran through my head at once.

She didn't want to do this. I had been pushing her into it. We were moving too fast.

I had hurt her.

She was waiting for marriage.

Did she not trust me?

If only I was a virgin as well, I'd be able to empathize more, make her feel more comfortable. I regretted my whorish ways. I wished I had abstained until I could have had Bella. I didn't want the memories of women I'd slept with. I only wanted to remember Bella.

How had Bella never had sex before? She was way too desirable for that.

Did she not want me to be her first?

Could I stop if she didn't want me to? I was so far gone, especially with her still beneath me.

Could I do it, if she wanted me to? I'd never had a virgin before.

"Do you not want to…" I began, not knowing how to finish.

"No, no. Edward, I want to. Believe me. I want this _so badly_. It's just…I thought you should know," she murmured, finally looking at me and blushing.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to?" I had to know. I'd never be able to live with myself if I went against her wishes.

She responded my reaching up to cup my face in her hands and tenderly kissing me. I needed no further assurance.

When Bella had grabbed my hair and started kissing me, I knew there was no way I would ever let her go. Her kiss inflamed my body and her touch left me reeling. Never had I met a woman that attracted me to her as much as Bella. Never had a woman made my heart beat with just the thought of her. Never had a woman felt so right in my arms.

Her kiss slowly turned hungrier as it was before and I felt my desire for her resurface instantly. I had to have her.

_Take it slow. Don't scare her. Don't hurt her. _

I could do that. I felt enough for Bella to be able to do that.

It was going to be difficult though. I could tell by the way that simple movement of her just breathing aroused me.

"I'm going to push in now," I told her so I didn't scare her. She nodded. I prepared my body and slowly pushed into her.

_Oh, holy fuck_. The fact that Bella's pussy was easily the tightest and hottest sheath I'd ever entered was not helping matters. I clenched my jaw and thought of the least erotic things imaginable in order to keep from thrusting right into her and exploding. I wasn't going to last long. I was in only a few inches. Just a little more…there.

"Oh!" Bella gasped into my mouth as she clawed by back. I pushed in far enough to know that her barrier was broken before I pulled away from her face.

"Bella…" I breathed. I was having trouble speaking since I was in Bella so deep. "Are you okay?"

She moved her hips around a little, moving back and forth, taking the question seriously. I tried to give her as much time as she needed to get used to my cock inside of her, but she was just _so tight_…I couldn't resist moving a little along with her.

"Mmmm," she moaned, and I knew the pain was over. _Thank God. _

I moved gently, just pulling out a little in order to move back in, trying to restrain my movements. Her hips moved along with mine, taking everything I was giving her in stride while murmuring little nothings and she closing her eyes.

It was pure heaven being inside Bella. She probably didn't realize because of her inexperience, but we were a perfect fit. I mean, every…uh…union I'd ever encountered had gone successfully. But this was incomparable. It was like we were puzzle pieces being reunited. This woman would be the death of me.

But Bella was so much more than a woman. She seemed like something other entirely. And her hot folds that generously took my entire dick over and over again assured me this was true. Each time we moved, I became more aroused and more certain.

I was ablaze, just like the fire next to us.

I couldn't stop myself from pushing even harder. I was so turned on by the sight of Bella naked and beneath me writhing in pleasure. Knowing she was a virgin, I expected her to shy away from my penetrating, but she met me thrust for thrust, grabbing onto my ass like she had before to pull me in deeper.

This only encouraged me. I grabbed her hips as gently as I could and thrust upward, trying to find her g-spot or at least something close. Bella had to come _now_ because I was dangerously close. I didn't want her first sexual experience to be with a guy who couldn't even hold on long enough to get her off. I was the sophisticated one here after all.

Bella moaned and gasped in time with my movements making it even harder for me. No pun intended.

I lost all restraint and pounded into her with abandon as she gasped over and over.

"Edward! I-I-I'm going to…ohhh" she gasped into my neck. _YES! _

"Say it," I commanded in a rough voice. "Say it… out loud."

"I'm going to…to…to come!" she panted and dropped over the edge. I felt her muscles convulsing around me and I followed right after her, enjoying the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had in my life. I was so spent that I could hardly breathe. I felt like I'd just run five miles.

In a last exertion of energy, I pulled out of Bella and flipped us over so she could rest on top of my chest.

We lay in front of the now dead fire for several minutes without speaking, but I felt so satiated, I had nothing to say. I thought Bella might feel the same way since she was smiling lazily into my chest.

I traced my fingertips along her back, making trivial patterns. She shivered at the sensation. I realized the fire had gone out completely. Perhaps it felt it couldn't compete with our blaze.

A few minutes later, she sighed and laughed a little.

"What's funny?" I asked, my voice still husky.

"I just can't believe I lost my virginity on a Twister mat," she smiled up at me.

I instantly felt guilty. She deserved more. I should have insisted that we go to a bed and lit candles or something. But no, I was just too into my own needs to even think of hers. I was a monster.

"God, Bella. I'm so sorry. We should've-"

"No. Don't be sorry. _I'm_ not, far from it in fact. It's a good story- losing your virginity to the perfect guy on a Twister mat while being snowed in. It's quite original."

"Bella. Be serious," I tried to tell her, but her smirk couldn't be resisted. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever," she laughed. "A little sore, but that's hardly worth noting."

"Are you thirsty? Do you need anything? I can just go to the kitchen really quickly," I was trying to be attentive.

"No, but...uh…if you want up, I'll just…" She shifted off of me a little looking sheepish.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You seem to be under a misapprehension. I'm not going anywhere-nor do I want to," I told her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Me either," she breathed happily, falling to sleep with her head resting above my now burning heart.


	17. Coming Clean

BPOV

My bed was moving underneath me. Not only that, but it felt different…and it was freakishly warm. Hmmm…

I cracked an eye open just a little to inspect the situation.

_What the hell? _I wasn't even _in_ my bedroom. I was still in the living room. The fire had gone out, but I was pretty toasty anyway. It didn't make sense until my "bed" began to move again. I looked down to see Edward's naked body beneath mine, his smile radiating all the warmth I needed.

"Are you really awake this time?" he whispered cryptically.

"What?" I was so befuddled by everything. "Of course I'm awake. Why?"

"There may have been a few false alarms," he hinted. I had no idea what he was talking about.

But I forgot about everything the minute I noticed his arms were around my waist, holding me to him and keeping me warm. I pressed my cheek against his chest. I never wanted to move. I didn't think I'd ever come close to feeling the same sense of contentment that I felt snuggling into Edward.

"What time is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Around one thirty," he said. I gasped. I had slept for so much longer than I'd thought.

"You must have been pretty worn out," he leered. We laughed together softly. His fingers stroked my hair softly. I practically purred out of enjoyment. "Are you hungry for lunch?"

I _was_ hungry. Edward had a weird way of knowing things like that. But-I was pretty reluctant to be moved even an inch away from him.

"I'm hungry, but…" I dithered.

"Oh, would you rather wash up first?" Edward questioned.

Once again, I _did_ want to wash up, however…

"That sounds nice, but what are you going to do while I'm getting clean?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Hmm…I suppose I _will_ be bored while you're in there," he theorized. "I'll need something to do…and I _could_ use a little cleaning…Perhaps, if you're not too adverse to the idea, I might join you?"

My heart began to beat out of my chest. I averted my eyes from his, not being able to stand the intensity, and blushed.

"I'd like that," I whispered shyly. I was propositioning a naked man who I'd just slept with, and yet I still managed to be embarrassed. How typical. I'd lost my virginity for God's sake! How could I still be the blushing maiden?!

Edward rolled me up in a blanket then rose to put his underwear back on. I tried not to watch him _too_ closely, but cut me some slack. I'd never seen such a fine specimen in my life, not that I had much to compare to other than sculptures and drawings. And Edward put them all to shame. So I just sat there, curled up in a little ball, and watched him.

He turned back to me and I tried to avert my eyes, but it was so obvious I was staring. It sounded like he was chuckling; however, I was too shy to look up and make for sure. And with my eyes cast downward, I didn't see him walk over to me and reach his arms out until I was actually being held next to his chest.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I gasped.

"Me?" he questioned innocently. "I'm just assisting you. You're in no condition to be walking to the shower all wrapped up in that huge blanket."

"Shower?" My stomach dropped. He was walking us toward Alice's bathroom where I knew there was only a shower stall "I thought we were taking a _bath_?"

"Uh…I guess we can take a bath if you want to. It doesn't really matter to me. Why? Are you scared of the drain monster?" he joked, but close enough.

"It's just…I think a bath would be a good idea…since we're together… because I'm sort of clumsy, and slippery surfaces really don't help," I confided.

I was usually okay showering by myself, but if we were going to be doing more than washing, which I was sure we were, I'd need to take all the precautions I could. The last thing I needed was to be completely naked in front of Edward, trying to be have some fun, and slip for no reason. That would be too mortifying to live through.

He laughed for a moment, thinking I was joking, but then noticed my sobriety.

"A bath it is then." He grinned mischievously, turning instead for his room.

He sat me on the edge of his bed and placed a hand on each of my shoulders, looking into my eyes seriously.

"Just-stay here. I'll only be a few minutes. Please don't fall off the bed or anything, all right?"

I was a little offended. Sitting I could handle, after all. He knew that.

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped. He just gave me that lovely lopsided smile of his, erasing all of my anger, and kissed me softly.

I sighed. A small kiss and I was his. It was almost laughable.

Around thirty-six seconds later -so I was counting. Sue me. -Edward returned with a small shoebox, winked at me, and hid in the bathroom. I heard him moving about and turning on the faucet. My heart was beating so hard, I wondered if he could hear it all the way in there -even with the door closed and the water running.

Another few minutes later, Edward reentered the bedroom, approaching me with a triumphant smile.

"What?" I wanted to be in on the secret.

"You'll see," he whispered gently into my ear and wrapped me in his arms once again. He carried me to the bathroom bridal style and gently kicked the door aside.

_Are you serious?!_

I was stunned. The bathroom counters were covered in dozens of little candles, reducing the bathroom to a softly glowing room of romance. In the corner there was a whirlpool tub hidden with expensive looking tile. The water was steaming from the still flowing faucet, and I could see some complex looking knobs off to the side.

"Edward…" I breathed. "It's so perfect. You really didn't have to."

"Actually, I _really_ did," he said in a weird tone, but then his mood became instantly lighter. "So, do you want to get in together or one at a time?"

"Together," I decidedly. Just the thought of Edward watching me stumble my way into the tub made me nervous.

He set me on the floor and reached to take off what he was wearing, turning his back to me. I was grateful for this because is allowed me to awkwardly unwrap myself from the blanket I was swaddled in without him seeing.

Once we were both undressed, we began to enter the tub. Edward kept his eyes down but held his hand out to help me in, following after me.

The water was extremely hot, but my body eagerly welcomed it. I was a little sore from Twister and…

Edward reached near my shoulder to turn the faucet off. He sat back down next to me- close enough to be there with me but far enough away so that it wasn't overly physical.

"Ah. This feels really good. Thanks," I told him in a voice that came out huskier than I'd intended. I was so relaxed- I didn't even care.

"I'm glad," Edward replied in an equally deep voice, looking at me intently. His hand reached across my body and came to stroke my hair again. My eyes closed as I leaned into his touch. I felt his lips on my neck, just beneath my ear, and his torso bending toward me. _Crap, he's found my weakness. _

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Mmm?" Like I could remember words when he was playing me like a violin.

"Is this okay?" I knew he was talking about more than just what we were doing at the moment.

_Was_ it okay? I'd just had sex for the first time in my life, and it had been with a practical stranger. Well, my mind didn't even think of Edward as a stranger.

It felt like we'd known each other forever- that I'd been searching for him my whole life. There was no way to describe it. It was like…finding just the right seasoning for a dish. Sure, the dish had been okay without it, but as soon as it was introduced, you knew it _fit_ and you couldn't go back to the way things were before. The food would never taste the same.

So what if Edward and I had just met? I was better for it. I was always the responsible one. I never did things just because I wanted to. There had to be structure or reason behind it. I could never let go and just _be_- until now.

In the short time that I'd been here, I'd done things for _enjoyment_. I'd let my hair down and allowed my inner free spirit to shine through. And Edward only amplified the soaring within me. I wanted to feel that all the time, forever.

"Is it _okay_?" I repeated. I felt him tense and then nod after a moment. He had no idea. "Yes, it's okay. _More_ than okay."

I pulled him closer to the point that he was hovering above me, his knees straddling my thighs. His lips met mine gently, and I felt him smile as I sighed into his mouth. He took advantage of my parted lips and pushed his tongue through to greet mine. Naturally, my tongue was more than delighted to be reuniting with Edward's and greeted it with zeal.

My arms began to travel over his back, taking in his hard muscles and marveling at their power as they flexed with his movements. Both of Edward's hands tangled themselves into my hair as I felt him pull me downward into the water with him.

I was up to my neck with bubbles when I felt Edward disappear. My eyes popped open to see his bronze hair peeking just above the surface like a shark. It was sort of funny until I felt his fantastic tongue graze my nipple. His lips surrounded it and began to pull just a little. _God_.

His face resurfaced when he needed to breathe. But I didn't let him rest for long. My mouth recaptured his with abandon. I needed him again. Maybe not…_all_ of him, considering I was still pretty sore, but as much as I could handle.

He seemed to understand and kept his hands above my hips, cupping my breasts and sweeping his thumbs over my jaw and cheekbones. And I held onto his neck for all I was worth, kissing and nibbling everything I could touch.

He extended his arm to the side of the tub and brought back a sponge. Wordlessly, he began to circle it against my neck, then my shoulders, and then my back. The soft fibers felt heavenly, almost as heavenly as Edward did.

And he was always so gentle. Not just now in the tub either. When he'd first pushed into me earlier, I could tell it was hard for him to go so slowly, but he did, always making sure I was comfortable. I'd never felt so cared for. I was always the one caring for other people, listening to my friends' dramatic stories of heartbreak, making meals for Charlie, and being the adult for Renee. No one ever took care of _me_.

I felt a small tear work its way up to my lashes.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Edward asked urgently. It was so like him, I felt another tear surfacing.

"No, just the opposite," I told him, looking up at his dimly lit face. "No one has ever done anything like this for me-ever. It's so _nice_."

"Are you serious?" Edward glanced back at me in astonishment, still soaping my body. "What about…your old boyfriends? Or your parents?"

"I've always kind of taken care of my parents. And…I've never actually had a serious boyfriend before."

I figured I'd just lay it all out on the table. He already knew I had been a virgin. He might as well know about my past too.

Edward leaned down to embrace me firmly.

"Me either, you know," he said quietly, faltering. "I don't even know what it's like to have a girlfriend. There've been girls, yes, but never relationships. I've never spent more than a day with a girl."

He was being honest with me too, even though I could tell it was difficult for him. I was glad.

"Well, we've been together three days so far. What does that make me?"

"Special."

His face moved back to kiss my forehead and cheeks. I took the sponge from his hands and began to wash his sinewy arms. I moved to his chest, my new favorite place, and massaged him in little circles, watching the bubbles trail down his abs. _Ungh_. My hand moved away a little before Edward caught me.

"You missed a spot," he told me.

His hand guided mine down to his legs, stroking up and down -sensual, but not crass. Then the sponge moved to _my_ legs- once again stroking up and down. His hands grabbed my feet and deeply massaged the arches and the callused pads and the heels.

"I love that," I told him so he wouldn't stop.

"I can tell," he teased. I guess my neck was arched and I was humming a little. He continued for a few more minutes. "The water's starting to cool off. Are you ready to get out?"

I sighed to myself. I didn't want to get out, but I didn't want to get hypothermia. Edward helped me out and wrapped a towel beneath my arms before putting me in a terrycloth robe

"You're so cute when you're wet," he remarked suddenly. My face heated.

"You're not bad yourself."

Once again, he picked me up. This time we headed to the kitchen where Edward insisted on making salads for lunch since the power was still out. He claimed he was going to fix the generator in a few hours once it warmed up a little more, but I was starting to wonder if he knew what he was doing.

"If you clean up the living room, I'll do the dishes," I offered. I didn't think I could handle going back to the scene of the crime. "Maybe… we should just throw the Twister mat away or something."

"Sounds good, but I'm keeping the mat. Maybe I'll use it as a flag or hang it like an Oriental rug. No, I know! I'll look into having it bronzed."

"Edward!" I laughed. "You can't _keep it! _It's not like anyone will want to play on it anymore."

It looked like he wanted to object, but he just nodded, gave me quick kiss, and fled to the living room.


	18. Acceptance

A/N: So, I uploaded this story on because people asked me to, but I still prefer Twilighted :)

I'm sorry about all the formatting issues with the previous chapters. Twilighted uses a different format, and I forgot to change it.

But thanks for suffering through it. You guys rock.

Enjoy!

EPOV

Of course I was keeping the Twister mat. As soon as I arrived in the living room, I folded it flag-style and wrapped in my coat so Bella wouldn't find out. I didn't think she'd be upset about it, but I wasn't taking any chances.

And I _would_ get the thing bronzed or put it in a curio cabinet or something like that someday. It meant a lot to me.

So did those purple lace panties Bella hand been wearing. I picked them up, only smelled them for a brief moment, and hid them inside my coat as well.

I felt like I should save everything in the room to remember the time I'd spent with Bella. I wasn't likely to forget, but souvenirs were always appreciated. _Would it freak Bella out if I just roped off the entire living room like museum? Yeah probably. _

It was kind of embarrassing that I wasn't even able to wait long enough to take Bella in a bed, though. But I'd tried to make it up to her as well as I could.

I'd kept her sleeping on my chest, holding her to me, even though I'd needed to go to the bathroom for at least three fourths of the time. She'd just looked so peaceful and beautiful lying on my chest and cuddling into me for warmth with her hair blanketed around her. And then…then she'd started to speak. At first I thought she'd woken up, and my bladder rejoiced. But no, her eyes had been closed.

I began to understand with elation.

_Bella talked in her sleep! _

"Edward," she'd whispered with a slight smile.

My answering smile was painful.

"Need…Mmm…taste…soft…kiss me." And I did kiss her- a lingering one on her forehead. I even closed my eyes and savored it. Maybe she would feel differently once she woke up. Maybe she would regret what had happened. The idea saddened me to the point that I had an acute ache in my chest; so I took advantage of the time I had with her whether she was consciously bestowing it upon me or not.

But when she'd woken up, she was just as delightful as ever. She'd even wanted to shower with me. Well, she'd wanted a bath. Her argument against showering together had made me laugh. Looking back on all the times I'd observed her, I remembered her stumbling over things a little. So she was _clumsy_. I added that to my list of her qualities.

And in the tub…I smiled to myself. I'd wanted to give Bella some of the romance her first time had been missing. I wanted her to know that I wasn't only interested in having sex with her. I mean, don't get me wrong. I was _extremely_ interested in having sex with Bella, but I didn't want her to see me as some sex-crazed psychopath.

So I had scrounged up some of Esme's candles and placed them throughout the bathroom. We needed the lighting anyway. I wanted to have rose petals, soft music playing, and the jets on, but I'd had very little time to prepare.

And the bath had been fantastic. Bella looked delicious in the water with her curves being highlighted by the water droplets. Her hair was so much darker when it was wet, contrasting even more against her ivory skin. And her scent…_ah_…her scent had been so much stronger. She smelled like a garden of the best flowers in the world and something else…something innately appealing.

There was just no comparison to Bella in the tub.

And I'd gotten to hold her close and kiss my favorite spot behind her ear. It was like a button of the softest skin that caused her to melt against me.

Holding Bella, kissing her, having her open up to me so much-it make my heart beat with renewed strength. I felt like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas-my favorite childhood cartoon. Just a few days ago, my heart had felt "three sizes too small". But with Bella…it had grown drastically to a size I never knew was possible.

And I'd opened up to Bella as well. She didn't know the exact extent of my past-I would have to tell her eventually-, but she knew the worst of it. And she'd _still_ accepted me.

That was why the Twister mat _had_ to be salvaged. I agreed that it was probably unsanitary to use again, but no way in hell was I giving it up. Not ever.

I looked over at the dead fireplace, the one witness to our torrid union. _Oh, right_.

I'd promised Bella that I would fix the generator, and I wanted to fix it, really. The problem was just that I hadn't the slightest clue how to do it. What if it was in complete shambles?

Feeling a sense of dread, I took the Bella Contraband to my room, put on my coat and headed to the kitchen to go in the back door. I waved at Bella before reaching for the door handle.

"Hey, Edward. Wait," she said softly. "Would it be okay if I went with you?"

It wouldn't be. She would be standing right there, having a front row seat my masculine mortification as I struggled to fix that stupid generator. But I couldn't tell her that because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. And I would never be able to say no to Bella.

So of course I just said, "Absolutely. Grab your coat, and we'll go."

Bella scurried to her room as I grabbed a snow shovel from the broom closet, and fifteen minutes later she was back, dressed and ready to go.

She helped me shove the iced over door open roughly and we began to step carefully into the deep, snowy sludge.

The back exterior of the cabin was framed with an elaborate deck. The snow wasn't as tall on the deck as it was on the rest of the land, but it was high enough to be ridiculously hard to walk through.

I tried to shovel enough of it away so that we could get through, but it was still creeping up my shins and up to Bella's knees. I looked over to see her wading awkwardly into the ice in order to keep up with me. So I slowed down to make it less of a struggle.

"If you're as uncoordinated as you claim to be, then why did you want to come and trek through the snow and ice?" I wondered aloud.

"No particular reason," she said mysteriously. I didn't push any further. If Bella wanted to spend time with me, she didn't need a reason.

For another few minutes we walked in silence, using all of our energy and concentration on not falling face first into the coldness below us. I could see our labored breathing making fog puffs in the air. I guess we were getting a cardio workout at least.

I walked as close to Bella as I could without tripping her, reaching out every once in a while to catch her by the elbow as she stumbled.

Suddenly, she looked up at me sharply.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" she said with hesitation. I had to work to recall what she'd said after my name. Hearing just my name fall from those lips made my heart beat faster.

"Anything."

"Okay, but don't get freaked out. You know what happened last night?" She stated rhetorically. My blood turned cold at all the negative possibilities of what she could say. "Well, when we-you know-in the living room?"

"Yes?" It wasn't a question, but my nervousness made the teleprompter in my head all jumbled up. She waited to speak again for an immeasurable amount of time during which I don't think I breathed at all.

"When we were doing that, toward the end, I felt…I mean I'm not sure…So I was wondering if you knew if I…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Did I have an orgasm?"

Her question was so far off the mark of my imaginings that I couldn't help but gape at her for a moment. She was asking if-

"Do _you_ think you did?" I prompted. Shouldn't she know? Maybe she _didn't_. No, I was almost certain that-

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I did. It's just-I thought that wasn't supposed to happen." I looked at her quizzically. "What I mean to say is that-from what I've heard- you're not supposed to climax your first time."

_Oh. _

"No, Bella, you climaxed. I felt it," I told her seriously. She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "No, women generally don't experience that the first time, but…the thing is…"

I couldn't bring myself to say it. How could I tell her?

_What are you talking about? This is Bella. You can trust her. And it couldn't have been easy for her to ask you about orgasms of all things. You owe her…_

I took a calming breath identical to the one Bella had taken.

"The thing is, in the past, I've been with a lot of women. And that much experience made it easier to…you know…with women. It's not something I'm remotely proud of, but it's the truth"

"Oh. Okay," she said simply.

_That's it?! _

"Okay?" I repeated incredulously. "Bella I just told you that I've been with so many women that I've got orgasms down to an art, and you just say 'okay'?"

"Yeah, _'okay'_," Bella said in a voice that attempted to imitate my own. "Edward-if you accepted me for having no sexual experience, why shouldn't I accept you for having tons of it?"

It was so rational and full of logic, I couldn't even think of an argument. It wasn't like I had a disease or something. Logical, Bella was logical. I added that to the list.

The idea that I was completely convinced by her statement made me laugh at her infallible ability to surprise me. With a chuckle, I leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're incredible, Bella," I told her. She was.

After roaming onward for a few more minutes, we reached the generator. We both stopped in our tracks and simply stared at the metallic contraption like it was a new scientific discovery. As we glanced over at each other, it felt like we'd come to an unspoken agreement.

I knew I had no idea what I was doing. Bella knew I had no idea what I was doing. So now what?

"Maybe I really should call Jacob," she suggested. I reached over to swat her on the butt playfully.

"You're just trying to irritate me now," I accused. She laughed sweetly and lightly ruffled my hair.

"Just a little-but seriously. What are we going to do? We can't just leave it. We'll freeze."

"I know, but I've never even touched one of these things before. I'm afraid I'll mess it up even more than it already is."

"Well, just like…move some things around or something. Jiggle the cords."

She was right. There really was no other option. I sidled into the small gap between the cabin and the generator to have a look. Once I opened this little door, I was confronted with a myriad of intricate and intimidating wires and plugs of all shapes and sizes.

"How's it look?" Bella called from the other side of the deck where she'd sat down on one of the built-in benches.

"Uh-good, good," I lied.

I was a little scared to put my hand in a spot that looked so electrical, but Bella was sitting only a few yards away staring at my progress with wide, trustful eyes, so I had to.

I moved my hands around a little, hoping to make _something_ work, but nothing was happening. I searched around for something that looked broken in any way, shape, or form, but nothing was jumping out at me.

Then I saw it, the tiniest little plug hanging gingerly from the outlet. _HOORAY! _Not wanting to make my job seem overly simple to Bella, I made a few frustrated noises and shuffled around a little more before finally reconnecting the plug.

The light from the kitchen was reflected onto the chalky snow. I saw Bella look at the light, back at me, and the light again before settling her gaze on me. Her whole face lit up with a huge smile.

"You did it!" she yelled.

I trudged excitedly over to the bench so I could catch her up in my arms and put a firm kiss on her lips.

What was meant as a victory gesture slowly turned into an expression of how much I needed Bella. Her mouth was so insistent on mine, wanting more and more and more that my body couldn't take it any longer.

I slung her around to my back, fastening her arms around my neck.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey," I joked as I took off as fast as I could for the now fully powered cabin.

Forcing the back door open, I sprinted through the kitchen, through the living room, through the hallway, and into my room where I deposited Bella onto the center of my bed.

I stared at her for a moment, marveling at how great she looked just resting in my bed before flinging myself over her and pinning her to my bed.

"Now I've finally got you where I want you," I growled.

"_Finally_?" she questioned.

"Mmmhmm," I sighed into her collarbone as I kissed my way up her neck. "Ever since the tour, you remember?"

She nodded in understanding as I reared back to take my shirt off. I felt her gaze on me as I leaned down to unbutton her silky blouse.

"Bella?"

"Uh?" she said confusedly.

"Why do you always wear so many clothes?" I wondered as I saw a thin undershirt beneath her first one. She didn't reply. She only cupped my face and brought me back down to her lips.

After getting her shirt_s_ off, I moved to cup her breast gently, only caressing the sides until she arched into my touch. Then my hands took over where my mind left off, and I began to massage her through her bra. It was another pretty, lacy one-dark pink this time, but it had to come off. Bella's clothes were on liquidation. They all had to go.

Once I maneuvered her fantastic breasts out of their previous confinement, I leaned down to lap up their succulent taste. Bella's flesh was delicious. It wasn't tasty like food, no-nothing like that, but it was something that I had to have in order to survive. Its flavor sung to me.

"_Edward_," she breathed impatiently as she tried to tug my pants off of me. I ripped them off as fast as I could. Lying next to Bella made me wish clothes had never been invented. The things were just a waste of time as far as I was concerned. So, I saved some time by getting rid of Bella's pants just as quickly.

In our underwear, we took a few seconds to survey each other before continuing. Fast was good and fun, but sometimes savoring an experience was even better.

We slowly took off each other's bottoms, gently exploring each inch of skin as it was exposed.

Before we moved any further, I reached down to pluck a condom from my suitcase.

"You're not too sore?" I asked her. She shook her head quickly before reaching up to take the condom from my hands. She tore the foil off and rolled the rubber onto me with agonizing slowness. Just seeing her hands around me got my more than ready for an even more intimate type of contact.

I warned her with my eyes before inching into her slick warmth. _God. _As I entered Bella completely, I steeled myself against the feeling so this time would last longer. Bella hadn't known if she'd climaxed the last time we'd had sex. This time she would know- Without. A. Doubt.

I moved in and out a little, letting her get used to the sensation. Once her face started to heat up, I knew she was getting into it. I quickened my pace a little, constantly gauging her reactions. She was thrashing her head a little bit, exposing that slender neck to my ravenous mouth. I sucked on her skin lightly so I could assuage myself, but not leave a mark.

"Faster," she whispered, lifting her hips up slightly to meet my thrusts.

With an even faster pace, I pumped in and out of her. Her response became even more enthusiastic, so I tried something new. My hips began to circle a little, emphasizing their strength when they met the front of Bella's walls where her g-spot would be.

"Oh, there. Right there," she said urgently into my ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it-hard. I moaned in response and began to go even faster, swiveling with more emphasis.

We began to make uncontrollable noises in unison, but neither of us noticed. We were too caught up in the sensations our bodies were emitting.

Feeling myself coming close, I reached down to rub her clit, matching the motions of my hips as I clasped my mouth on her nipple.

"Eh-Eh-Edward," she gasped. I looked down to see her body turning a shade of pink that matched the one her cheeks usually wore.

"Me too, Bella, come on. So close."

I gave three quick thrusts upward before I felt her walls pulse with frenzy as she moaned loudly into my neck, her fingers digging into my back. I came right after her, releasing everything I had in a burst of built up energy. My ecstatic roar of pleasure echoed off the walls, joining Bella's feminine gasps.

After pulling out gently and throwing away the condom, I came back to wrap Bella in my arms.

"Alright. That was definitely an orgasm," she laughed quietly.

"I'll say," I said as I wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.


	19. Intimacy

A/N: I had time to write this chapter because now I'm snowed in! How fitting. Unfortunately, I also have a cold and have been taking lots of medicine for it, and cold medicine makes me a little loopy. So if anything in this chapter seems bananas, you'll know why.

BPOV

"I've never seen one person eat that much," I told Edward seriously.

"You made me work up an appetite. It's not my fault I'm so hungry," he laughed as he cleared the dishes off the table.

After we had lain in bed for about an hour, we'd moved to the kitchen to eat supper. Well, Edward had eaten about three suppers. But I guess he deserved it since he'd exerted himself so thoroughly the entire day by playing twister, having spectacular sex _twice_, setting up tub foreplay, and fixing the generator.

Yes, I counted fixing the generator -even though I knew he'd had no clue what he was doing. That was why I'd insisted on accompanying him. I hadn't the vaguest idea how to fix it either, but I'd figured two heads were better than one. Especially since those two heads were getting colder by the minute.

And I knew that he hadn't done that much. I'd seen his face light up at a discovery just a few minutes after he'd been fiddling around behind the machine. Yet, he acted like it had been so much more of a struggle by making all of those unnecessary noises and movements for a few minutes longer. But he'd made the electricity come back on, so I humored him just to preserve his pride.

And I'd been rewarded for it handsomely later on in his bed. I guess he had built up a lot of masculine excitement from "fixing" the generator. It erased all of my humiliation from our earlier conversation.

When we'd walked outside, I opened my stupid mouth and asked Edward if I'd…finished the first time we'd had sex. It was high up on the Top Ten List of the Most Humiliating Things I've Ever Done, but I had wanted to know. It wasn't like I could have asked anyone else. Alice wasn't there, and she wasn't answering our calls. And Edward was so easy to talk to; the words had just slipped out of my crazy mouth. _He must be a great therapist. _

He'd been calm and answered it maturely, making me feel even more inexperienced. However…later that day, when we'd had sex again, I knew for _sure_ that I'd experienced an orgasm. And I didn't feel as inexpert as I had before.

When girls in my classes would describe being with their boyfriends, never, ever had they mentioned the thing Edward had done with his hips and hands. Just seeing circular shaped objects around the house made me blush from remembrance.

"You tired?" Edward's voice asked, brining me out of my meditation.

"Extremely," I said, yawning for effect. Edward laughed at my over-dramatic gesture.

"Me too. So I was wondering if you would want to…if you wouldn't mind…sleeping in my bed tonight?"

I didn't think I had ever seen Edward so flustered. And he had no reason to be. Not only had he bedded me twice within twenty-four hours, but also, he'd been with lots of women before. I doubted he'd ever stuttered before asking anyone to join him in bed before. It seemed strange that he would do so now.

"Sure. Just let me change," I said with a smile. I noticed him relax entirely and exhale as if he'd been holding his breath. Had he thought I'd say no? _Like anyone_ could _say no to him_.

I left to brush my teeth, comb my hair, change into sweatpants and an old T-shirt. It wasn't something Alice would approve of, but it was something I felt comfortable in. I wasn't willing to sacrifice comfort for beauty when it came to sleepwear.

Entering Edward's room, I saw him coming out of the bathroom in a pair of dark red boxers, yanking a black shirt over his head. Once he had it on, I took a moment to admire him. The ink color of the fabric enhanced the lightness of his skin and the intensity of his green eyes, making him look otherworldly. It was too much for my eyes to tolerate, so I moved my gaze to the floor.

Just a few seconds later, I felt the warm pressure of his hand on mine. I jumped a little at the contact and the sweetness of the gesture. He had moved so quietly, and I certainly hadn't expected him to reach out to me. I looked up to meet his glowing eyes, once again getting trapped in their depths.

"Coming to bed?" he whispered. I nodded and moved my hand further into his as he led me to the side of the bed.

Holding hands was hardly the most physical thing we'd ever done, but it was so precious. It comforted me because people who only enjoyed each other sexually never held hands. And although I didn't think we were only fuck-buddies or whatever people called it, I still wanted proof. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it all just seemed too good to be true.

Once we both got settled into our spots under the covers, Edward turned to face me and wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. In the next moment, I felt my entire body tense.

It wasn't that I was uncomfortable around him, not at all. It was just that, as crazy as it sounds, resting with him in his bed seemed like the most intimate thing we'd ever done. It was just like holding his hand.

We'd talked openly about our romantic and personal pasts and given our bodies over completely to each other. But lying next to him in such a personal way, in such a personal place, was serious. I felt like I was at my most vulnerable. It was one thing to let Edward into my body and mind, but another thing entirely to let him into my heart.

Not that I was in love with him. I'd just met him. It'd be crazy to think that. Love was something that developed over time, if it even existed at all. And I wasn't sure it did, for me anyway. I believed in infatuation and pheromones, not that mushy stuff Hallmark tried to sell you. If I'd learned anything from growing up, it was that "happily ever after" was something you only found at the end of a Disney movie when the size negative four princess rode off into the sunset with the generic prince charming on a thoroughbred white horse.

But I still felt like maybe…

"You're looking very serious for someone wearing sweatpants. What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered into my ear, kissing it lightly.

"Hey, what's wrong with sweatpants?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. You look sexy in them," he smiled, tugging at my waistband a little. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, you do. It's so…_you_. That makes them infinitely charming."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, but you still didn't tell me what you were thinking about."

I sighed loudly. I couldn't find a way out of the question.

"I just thinking…about…us," I answered truthfully.

"Hmmm," Edward hummed, nuzzling my neck. "And what do you think about _us_?"

What _did _I think about us? I thought we were completely compatible, mentally _and_ physically. I thought that we should never be apart because it would kill me to be away from him at this point. I thought that we had been without each other in our lives for far too long.

But instead I responded, "I'm liking _'us'_ quite a bit."

"Same here," he said, moving his magical lips to mine and kissing me in a different way than he had before. This kiss matched our position- extremely intimate -and made me lightheaded from the passion behind it. I had to pull back for air after a while.

"Bella?" Edward gasped. I guess he was lightheaded as well. I looked up into his eyes. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I told him without thinking. It _used to be_ purple, but looking into his eyes made it hard to respond otherwise.

"Favorite holiday?"

"Halloween. What's with the third degree?" I wanted to know.

"I'm just curious. Favorite flower?" he answered.

"Freesia," I sighed. It didn't look like he was giving this game up.

"Favorite book?"

"Too many to name. I guess I'd say Wuthering Heights as of right now."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberries."

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Garnet."

"Favorite pet?"

"I never had any."

"Favorite breakfast?"

"Cereal."

"Favorite city?"

"Phoenix."

"Favorite Edward?"

"Hmmm…" I paused to think. "I'm not sure. There are a lot of Edwards- Edward Rochester, Edward Hopper, Edward Norton, Edward Ferrars…"

"_Bella_," he growled. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Who? Oh! I forgot. Edward Scissorhands!"

That was enough for him. He moved his arms until his fingers came to tickle my ribs. I began to giggle uncontrollably, and he laughed right along with me.

"You think you're funny?" he laughed.

"Yup," I confirmed in-between my guffaws. I hadn't laughed this hard in forever.

"We'll see how funny you are when you pee your pants from laughter," he smirked.

"No! No!" I shrieked, trying to shove his hands away, but he was too strong. He was scaring me because his joke was too close to the truth. It could lose it any minute.

"Then say it."

Ugh. I was going to have to give in. It was that or wet the bed. _And I'm sure Edward would think that was incredibly sexy. Mmm. Uncontrollable Bladder. _

"Fine, fine, fine! You win. You're my favorite Edward!" I breathed as he finally stopped his assault, laughing. But I, on the other hand, suddenly felt serious. "Of _course_ you're my favorite Edward."

This time, I pulled my arms around his neck and kissed _him_ on the lips. Then I shifted to pepper kisses all over his face.

"You're also my favorite chef, my favorite tour guide, my favorite handyman, my favorite bather, my favorite kisser, and…" I kissed his Adam's apple. "You are my favorite person to spend time with."

"Really?" he questioned. I could feel his throat move and vibrate under my lips.

"Yes. I'd never want to be snowed in with anyone but you. I can't even imagine it."

I almost told him that I'd never want to _exist_ with anyone but him, but I didn't want to freak him out.

"I can't even imagine _snow_ without you, Bella," he told me. It should have been cheesy, but I could tell he meant it. We hugged each other a little closer before a yawn betrayed me.

"You're too tired," he said as a statement, not a question. He wrapped me tightly in his arms, my face snuggling into his shoulder and his cheek resting on my head. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it tomorrow."

I thought I felt him smirk, but I was too exhausted to know.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow- it's my turn," I said before I drifted off.

That night I fell asleep to the calming rhythm of Edward's breathing and the sound beating of his heart.

It was so sunny outside when I woke up. Even with my back to the window, I could tell. I could also tell that today was going to be a good one.

How could it not be? I was waking up in Edward's bed with his arm wrapped tightly around me, my back to his front. _Had we stayed this way all night? _We must have.

I smiled gently to myself.

Everything was so perfect. Except-

Edward kept poking me in the back. Every time I shifted just a little bit, he would poke me even more. _I guess this is his way of waking me up? _But I wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet.

"Edward, stop," I slurred, lightly elbowing him.

I felt him begin to stir behind me, but he was _still_ poking me.

"Seriously, stop," I whispered. It was getting a little irritating.

"Stop what?" his gravelly voice asked me.

"Poking me in the back!" I answered exasperatedly.

"But I'm not…" He stopped to chuckle for a moment. "I'm sorry, Bella. It seems I wasn't doing it on purpose."

I turned to face him.

"How could you not…"I trailed off after seeing what he was talking about.

"A natural occurrence in the morning," he explained with a smirk. "Especially when I'm waking up next to such a delectable woman."

"Oh." Would my embarrassing innocence ever cease to get me into these situations? _At least you didn't think it was a flashlight he was hiding in his underwear or something. _True, very true-always count the small blessings.

He pulled me up so that he could run his lips along my collarbone and jaw.

"Well," I said in the steadiest voice I could muster, "we wouldn't want to waste it, now would we?"

He seemed a little taken aback by my suggestion, but more than willing to play along.

"No, I wouldn't think so," he smiled, moving to lay over me, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. His face met mine in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me last night?" I asked. "Today is _my_ turn."

I took advantage of his surprise and pushed his shoulders back until _I_ was straddling _him_.

"By all means," he said in a strangled voice, reaching for protection, "take your turn."

Using my sudden sense of self-confidence, I stood up between his legs and whipped my shirt off, tossing it to the side before easing the sweatpants he was so fond of down my legs. The whole time, Edward just lay beneath me and watched the show. It was kind of fun to be the mesmerizing one for once.

But after I'd slowly removed my bra, letting it fall down my arms, I guess he'd had enough.

He sat up to grab my hips and kiss the tops of my thighs up to the waistband of my panties.

"I don't know if I like not being able to touch you," he sighed.

"Ah, ah, ah, Edward. All in good time," I reprimanded, pushing him back down unto the bed. I could almost see his full lips in a slight pout.

It was intoxicating to be in so much control.

I hooked my thumbs under the lace and began to inch them down as slowly as I could manage in my excitement. As they got further down my legs, I began to worry about balance and prayed to whoever was in charge of such things to not let me fall.

But thankfully, the underwear fell to my ankles by itself. One of my feet stepped out of them as the other flicked up, offering the panties to Edward. His hands shot out to accept the gift with comical speed. I laughed lightly before coming to kneel at his thighs.

His boxers were tented by his erection. I licked my lips without thinking, inciting a groan from Edward.

I was just as excited as he was, but I was doing things my way this time.

And my way involved running my hands under the hem of his shirt to feel the muscles of his stomach and chest before flinging it over his head. They felt like silk stretched over steel. I could spend forever just luxuriating in their texture.

I assumed Edward felt the same since I could literally see his enthusiasm growing under his boxers.

Out of curiosity, I lightly grazed that enthusiasm through the fabric. He hissed violently, and I quickly removed my hand.

"Did I hurt you?" I whispered. He just shook his head quickly and guided my hand back to his need. But this time, I decided to try it without the fabric hindering my investigation and pulled the rest of his clothing off. _Where is this boldness coming from? _

I had no idea, but I was not about to waste it.

Now that he was completely naked, I could observe him fully. Edward was easily the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen -his hair, even crazier from sleep, his perfectly structured face, his glowing emerald eyes, watching my every move, all the way down to his flawlessly sculpted body. Even his feet were perfect, I swear. It just wasn't fair that one man could be so unreasonably attractive.

But I was focusing my attention on one particularly attractive part of Edward's anatomy.

I'd seen penises before-like in science and art, and I 'd never understood their attraction-until now. It wasn't pretty, no, and it shouldn't have been. But it was… interesting. I explored the veins that were protruding from the base of it and the head that was standing up so proudly with my fingers, memorizing the texture.

I pondered it objectively.

I'd read books that described them before, but they were all wrong. Edward's wasn't hot and throbbing in my hand, it only twitched every once in a while and felt like the rest of him, maybe silkier. And it felt heavier than I'd expected, like there was a lot going on beneath the skin.

Apparently, Edward was getting tired of my inquisitive probing because he reached down to grab my wrist and pull me on top of him.

"Alright, enough play time," he grunted, silencing any arguments I may have had with his lips.

My legs were spread around his ribs tight enough that I could feel his heavy breathing and he could feel my heat.

He rolled on the condom before moving me to sit on top of his erection and pausing at my entrance.

"Tell me if it's too much," he rasped as he slowly began to penetrate me.

Something was different, I noticed as he began to fill me more and more. At this new angle, he was able to get so much deeper and reach new spots. It was a little uncomfortable. I placed a stilling hand on the skin below his navel, making him stop.

He seemed to understand that I couldn't take all of him, at least in that moment because his thrusts became shallower than they usually were, not filling me all the way, but still producing pleasure.

And from my position of power, I could see all of the pleasure happening-Edward going in and out of me, disappearing within my core like some kind of erotic magic trick. Seeing it made me so much hotter. It felt like my entire being was on fire, inside and out.

I began to pace us faster. I could do that since _I_ was in the Position of Power.

Edward was more than ready to accommodate my new speed. He put one hand on my hip, digging his fingers in slightly and guided my movements while the other hand came up to cup and fondle my breast.

The whole time, I felt his gaze on me. He'd slow down if I winced and speed up when I moaned. It was like he only took cues from my body's needs, not his. He had no idea how much I appreciated his selflessness.

Or maybe he did because after a several more thrusts on his part, and a few pushes on mine, I lost it. All of the tightly wound nerves in my body suddenly released and the fire I'd been experiencing spiraled out of control.

I moaned so loudly, it was practically a scream and clawed Edward's abs out of desperation for something to hold onto so I didn't drown in feeling. I was that far-gone. I was so out of it, I barely registered Edward panting and thrusting madly beneath me before he reached his orgasm. He let out a bellow that was even more powerful than the one he'd let loose the night before.

Some part of my sluggish, post-coital brain was worried that someone would hear, but then I remembered. _We're_ all alone! _We can scream as loud and as often as we want! _

That thought-in addition to my powerful climax-made me uncontrollably ecstatic

I collapsed onto Edward's chest lethargically, my hair spilling over his chest.

His chest shook beneath me.

"What are you laughing about?" I wondered.

"It's nine o'clock, and you've already managed to thoroughly wear me out. I'm excited to see what else you have planned for 'your turn,'" he answered.

"I would be if I were you," I purred into his ear.

***Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!***


	20. Bella's Turn Part I

Author's Chapter Notes:

Ok. I would just like to say sorry a thousand times for the update gap. Seriously, if I were you, I'd hate me. So feel free to exile me to Hatred Island. I totally deserve it. I've just been so swamped, and of course this chapter would be super hard to write. I give you my sincerest apologies and hope for your forgiveness. I'll have more time to update now.

I'll make it up to you soon.

But for now-Enjoy :)

EPOV

_I would be if I were you. _

The words sent chills down my spine. As much as I was completely enamored with the sweet, shy Bella, I could definitely get used to bold, dominating Bella-especially after waking up so pleasantly.

I was so glad my morning wood didn't put her off. In fact, Bella immediately took charge and rode me with abandon. It was so fantastic. I couldn't erase the image of her with one hand in her hair and the other on me as her flawless breasts bounced with her efforts.

Spending time beneath Bella was also something I could get used to.

We got dressed at lightening speed and met each other in the kitchen-where it all began. I pulled out a few boxes of cereal because they were Bella's favorite while she set the table. When she saw what I'd lain out, she looked up at me with…something _different_ lighting her eyes.

I was sure it wasn't love. That would be too much. But maybe it was affection? _Yeah that sounds more likely that_ love _for God's sake. Don't get ahead of yourself. _Yeah, I was getting ahead of myself. It wasn't like _I_ was in love with Bella. Except-

It wasn't as if I'd ever felt anything near what I felt for Bella. I'd had complete turn around in my thoughts-from selfish needs to considerate patience, wanting to be around her constantly, my heart beating faster at the very thought of her, adoring every little thing about her right down to the way she walked. Was that love?

Well, if it was, the strength of that feeling had only intensified last night. Before, it was like my heart was afraid to believe that what was happening with Bella was real, that she was only interested in a casual affair. Or worse- I was dreaming all of it.

So it had taken all the courage I had to ask her to sleep in my bed last night, to share something more meaningful-to me at least. It wasn't a carnal invitation. I just didn't think I could sleep without being around her. Just to make sure she was safe and warm, that's all, really.

And she'd said _yes_. To me. Edward Cullen.

Of course, it was so much more difficult to just lay in bed and snuggle than I thought it would be. For one, I had never snuggled or spooned or anything like that of my own free will. Women usually just pulled my arms around them or asked me. I had no idea how to initiate it myself. So, I had just let my long-hidden instincts take over and held her however I wanted. It seemed to work out well.

It felt like I was putting my heart out there for her. What I felt for Bella might not be _love_, but it was close enough that it would have crushed me if I let her in and she didn't feel the same way. That was why I was trying to be careful and take these new feelings slowly. But from her actions last night and this morning, I was beginning to hope.

_Hope for…_

_I'm not even sure, to be honest. I just know whatever it is- I want it. Badly. _

_God, you're in so deep. _

I slowly realized that might be true, but thinking back to all of the memories I'd already made with that brunette with those big brown eyes that expressed practically every one of her thoughts, I didn't even care.

I felt those brown eyes on me.

I looked up at Bella as she ate and she winked at me slyly. _She must be plotting things for her devious plan right now_. Excellent.

She was still wearing her worn out sweatpants. For some reason, those old scraps of cotton made my pulse quicken. What I'd told her had been the truth. I loved Bella in lingerie, but when she wore her regular clothes, she was so much more beautiful to me. I don't know. I guess it was because she seemed more _real_, more _Bella_ in them. I preferred them because I wasn't interested in some kind of lace clad fantasy. I only wanted the reality of _her. _

I peeked up at her again. She was in the process of mixing three different types of cereal in her bowl.

"Do you always eat you cereal like that?" I asked. It was so quirky. I loved it.

"If it were your turn, I would answer 'yes.' However, it's not, so I'll be asking the questions today," she responded in a businesslike manner. I grinned.

"Fire away."

"Favorite color?'

"Brown."

"_Brown_?" she asked disgustedly, but she had that light in her eyes again.

"Yes, brown," I said defensively. Brown was the color of Bella's eyes and hair and the color of the cabin's interior. It was a color of warmth, the color the represented my time with her.

"Okay. Favorite food?"

"Steak."

"How do you like it cooked?"

"Rare. Lots of red."

She gave me a dubious look, but continued.

"Favorite holiday?"

"Thanksgiving. Family, football, and food."

"Favorite book?"

"I'd probably say _A Picture of Dorian Gray_."

"Interesting. Favorite song?"

"Claire de Lune. You should know that."

"Favorite smell?"

"Autumn. It has a very distinct smell, especially on the coast."

"Best friend?"

"Alice, although I don't mind sharing her with you."

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Rocky road."

"Favorite sport?"

"Baseball. My family plays it all the time."

"Thing you're most proud of?"

"Coaching a little league team a few years ago."

She smiled warmly.

"That's so cool. Thing that embarrasses you most?"

"Geez, your questions are rough. Hmmm. When Alice and I were little and company would come over, I used to play the piano while she danced. We used to think we'd be like Donnie and Marie one day. Esme plays the tape of it every chance she gets."

"Get out!" she laughed, throwing her head back. "That's so awesome. Now I can annoy Alice about it forever."

"Great. I'm sure she'll be so pleased with me," I sighed.

"Oh, she'll get over it. Moving on…are you a Windows or Mac guy?"

"I actually use Linux. It's the quintessential nerd brand," I confessed.

"Are you superstitious?"

"Not at all."

"Favorite type of weather?"

"Rain, I live in Seattle. I learned to love it."

_You could too…_

"Favorite dessert?"

It was too much to resist. I leaned over the table to put my lips right on her ear and whispered in my deepest voice, _"Bella Swan."_

I had the pleasure of seeing her eyelids flutter and hearing her sigh lightly before she turned to glare at me. I had once again taken over her turn.

"Sorry," I said in an unapologetic voice. She looked so adorable when she was mad, like a kitten that thinks it's a tiger.

"I'll forgive you if you get those strawberries and whipped cream you mentioned before."

_YES! _I was loving Bella's Turn very, _very_ much.

I scrambled to the refrigerator and brought back the bounty. She sat still for a moment looking between the food and me.

"You're not going to feed them to me?"

She delighted me to no end.

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella sat patiently as I dipped a strawberry into the cream before bringing it to her mouth. She opened her full lips and took the bottom half into her mouth before biting down on it slowly and closing her eyes.

I just stared at her, hypnotized.

I held onto the fruit as she nibbled gently. It was too much for me. I could barely even concentrate. My body was taking blood from my brain and rushing it to my groin.

It didn't make sense. I'd been with women more strictly beautiful and worldly and assuredly more experienced than Bella. None of them had ever affected me so extremely, made my heart beat so rapidly. There was no explanation for it. _Except maybe love. _

Crazily enough, that suddenly didn't seem so far fetched…

Bella took a dipped a strawberry from the little carton in cream and held it up to me.

"Your turn," she said.

So, I decided to have little fun with her. I leaned over languidly to intercept the strawberry as it reached for my mouth. Looking directly into Bella's eyes, I stuck my tongue out to seductively lick every bit of whipped cream off at an exceptionally sluggish pace. I bit into the fruit hungrily and licked the juices from my chin. The whole time I thought the most salacious thoughts I could, hoping my gaze would convey them to Bella.

I noticed her cheeks reddening. I discreetly moved closer to her as I brought another strawberry to her lips and accidentally "missed." She reached her fingers up to wipe the whipped cream off, but I stopped her.

"No, Bella. It's my fault. Let _me_ fix it for you," I murmured.

I moved in front of her until I could feel the air coming from her lips and languidly licked the sugar off of her just like a strawberry. I was pleasantly surprised to discover that Bella mixed with strawberry juice and whipped cream was the most delicious taste in the whole world.

I needed more and more of it.

So who could blame me for dipping my finger in the bowl and smearing more cream on her lips, just to lean forward to lick it off? Her eyes were slightly surprised, but other than that, I don't believe she minded one bit. I dipped my finger again, bringing it to her cheek this time and kissing it off as I licked.

I could hear her breathing becoming erratic and forced.

Phase Two.

This time, I brought the cream to the special place where her jaw met her throat and spread it to the spot behind her ear.

"Edward," she breathed, sighing softly.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"You're driving me crazy."

"That's the point," I smiled against her skin.

"You're also taking my turn, not to mention starving me," she said in a slightly indignant voice.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

I scooped another strawberry in the whipped cream and fed it to her. She moaned softly and I could feel the vibrations through the fruit. My cock could as well. It was straining up to get a better look.

She moved so slowly, it was the most sensual thing I'd ever seen. _She's officially sexed up food for me forever. I'll never be able to think about eating without think about this intoxicating creature beside me. _Not that I minded one bit.

As she was finishing up the strawberry, she suddenly bent toward me and pressed her lips against mine. Mmmm. The taste of Bella's lips and strawberries. I reached my hand over to the bowl and touched her lips. She _did_ say she was hungry.

My good deed did not go unredeemed. She…I mean…dear God. She took my finger all the way into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue while her lips closed tightly around it. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Bellaaaaa," I warned. If she didn't stop…

"What?" she said sweetly, dabbing some whipped cream onto my nose just to lick it off.

"Watch it," I hissed at she licked some off of my jugular. Payback was a bitch.

"Or else what?" she smirked, leaning down to lightly suck the area she'd just licked.

"Or else, I'll do this," I said calmly, and grabbed her by the hips so I could put her on top of the table and smother her lips hungrily with mine.

Bella drove me absolutely out of my mind with lust by simply kissing me. I wasn't sure how she did it. It just seemed like every minute that I spent with her, my attraction only grew stronger and stronger. Maybe she had magical powers…

She began to slide her hands under my shirt and touch my stomach, setting me ablaze. I threw my shirt off. _Seriously, do we even need to wear clothes? _Then, it was her turn. I lifted her old shirt off of her and marveled at how beautiful her breasts looked as she worked to breathe. They were already blushing pink for me. Perfect.

I pushed the cups of her bra aside and leaned down to kiss her straining nipples, warming them with my tongue.

"Ungh," she grunted, holding my shoulders tightly. _I wish we could stay like this all day. _

But my libido had other ideas.

I hooked my thumbs under her waistband and yanked those sweatpants all the way off. Yes, they were charming, but my eyes liked Bella in panties so much more.

I gently pushed her shoulders back until she was lying across the tabletop, splayed out for me like a buffet to eat. _Precisely the point. _

I took some whipped cream and touched it to her stomach. I could tell it tickled from the way she would cover her eyes with her hand and giggle silently. It was too cute. Well, everything Bella did was cute.

I stood back to admire my handiwork.

"Awesome," I commended myself.

Bella got up on her elbows to get a better look and broke out into hysterical laughter when she saw what I had done.

"Oh, god, Edward," she laughed. "You're too much."

I didn't see why she was laughing. I was so proud of my artwork. I'd drawn a large heart from her panties to her ribs and made a smiley face inside of it, not easily accomplished with a finger and whipped cream. It was quite a feat, all things considered.

"What?" I asked, a little upset. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say _that_," she clarified. "It just surprised me. Why did you draw it?"

There was real curiosity in her dark irises.

"Well…" I thought it was so obvious. "You make my heart happy, Bella. So, I figured it was a fair representation."

There was that look _again_. I had to mean _something. _

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "I love it. You make my heart happy too, you know. It's just too bad we can't keep your masterpiece forever."

I was already at her navel, eagerly lapping up my creation.

"Yeah, yeah. Too bad, what you said," I murmured into her skin. She laughed freely as I intentionally tickled every inch of her, including her tiny little toes.

"Jeez, I'm stuffed," I sighed happily when all the sugar was licked off, looking into those eyes. They had some kind of gravitational pull on me. "But I think I saved room for just a little more…"

Bella raised her eyebrows in question. She was so unsuspecting.

I lifted her feet up to my face and nuzzled the soles gently. Bella smiled up at me from the table. I worked my way up her legs, kiss by kiss, making sure no part of her slim limbs went unnoticed.

When I got to the inside of her knee, a spot I knew to be specifically sensitive, I stared up at her shocked brown eyes, winked, and lightly bit down on the silky flesh there before licking the mark I had made. I admired the way I had branded her as mine.

I worked my way up to the top of her thighs. The whole time, I felt Bella's gaze on me, watching my every move.

Before she could figure out what I was up to, I pulled her panties down and buried my face between her thighs.

"_Edward! _" she gasped loudly and clenched her legs tightly, trapping me where I was. "What…we can't…Are you sure you…"

"_Bella, if you want me to stop, just say so. Otherwise, you're going to have to spread your legs so I can move_," I mumbled into her core. She sighed at the sensation. She loved it. I smirked against her.

Inch by inch, she relaxed her muscles until I could move freely.

I didn't know what had come over me. It was Bella's Magic. I know it. One minute, I 'm drawing cartoons on her stomach, the next; I'm consuming her juices like I'll never get another chance. _That may very well be true. _

I shook off the negative thoughts and focused on tasting Bella at her very purest. It was such a combination of flavors, sweet and tangy and fresh and _Bella_.

I licked every drop eagerly as I nibbled on her clit and massaged her opening with my fingers.

She sighed and moaned my name over and over. I loved every minute of it. Every time I heard Bella say my name, it was like another string attaching my heart to her.

I moved my hand to roll her nub between my fingers and my tongue to slowly enter her over and over. It wasn't even about my desire for her anymore. It was only about giving Bella pleasure, no matter what.

I felt her pulsing around me and finished of by lightly biting down on her clit, just as I had with her knee.

"Oh, God, God, God, _Edwaaaaaaaard_, Uhng. _Fuck. _I…I…So good. I, ahhh," she screamed as her lips pulsed violently around my tongue.

I moved up her body to pull her up and hold her to my chest.

"Holy shit, that was insane," she sighed into me.

She was so limp against me, that I had to support her with my arms. I surged with pride.

"I try," I bragged smugly. It was hard not to.

"You succeed, you mean," she corrected me.

I smiled into her hair. I wanted to keep Bella forever, keep pleasing her, keep making her smile, keep that look in her eyes.

_Yeah, that's all nice and sweet, but you won't be here forever. Snow melts. _

I was all too aware of that fact. The very idea of what would happen when Bella and I were no longer forced to be together and reality became relevant again kept me up most of the night and made my neck tense.

But I wasn't going to bring it up before she did. I didn't want to put it out there. I wanted to keep it inside so it would seem less likely to happen.

I was going to be happy just having Bella with me. I was going to savor making her happy and loving her.


	21. Bella's Turn Part II

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I had some technical difficulties with my computer as well as the site. Excuses, excuses, I know.

I do not own any works of Jane Austen, Stephenie Meyer, or Sir Thomas Browne. I just borrow them and make 'em dirty

And also-why do I get so many reviews on Twilighted, but not on here? Maybe I should start withholding chapters until I get more…I'm just greedy enough to do it haha. I'll be nice for now…

Enjoy!

BPOV

I can't believe he took my turn away from me! Did I not specifically tell him _I_ wanted a turn?

_Well, if you think about it, you_ did_ get your turn. Or did you already forget Edward licking the fuck out of you? _

No. This was a valid point. I couldn't believe he…against my…and right on the kitchen table! His family had eaten there! And now we had to eat there with the knowledge that we once fornicated on that very surface. What was he thinking?!

Who was I kidding? It was totally hot, and I loved every single second of it.

But now-it was _my_ turn, for real this time.

As much as I didn't want to be released from Edward's warm, comforting embrace on the table, I knew I had to break free. It was time to reciprocate.

After he helped me get dressed, I got up from the table and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" he grinned.

"You'll see," I said mysteriously. I didn't really have any clear idea what I was doing or where I was going to do it, but I figured that since I'd spent my entire life planning things to the very last detail, I might have more fun if I just went with the flow.

Then we passed the library door. Inspiration at last.

"In here," I whispered as I tugged on his arm. I'm not sure why I whispered. It's not like there was anyone around to hear us.

"The library?" he whispered back. The mood was contagious.

I didn't answer. Talking was overvalued. Instead, as soon as I opened the door, I yanked him to me and caught his lips with mine. He didn't even blink. He just attacked my mouth with matched fervor, catching on immediately.

Something about the way Edward kissed me, maybe something about the passion and feeling behind each caress or the effortless way our skin synchronized, it made me loose any concept of time and location- not that those mattered when I was with him.

He moved his mouth down to my neck to give me time to breathe. I never had to tell him I was suffocating. He just knew as if he could read my mind. Then I felt his velvety tongue lapping at my collarbone, placing openmouthed kisses along my chest every so often. God, he was good. He was making it hard to think of what I wanted to do with him next.

I could do _anything_. Anything I desired with him, and I could do it with confidence. Edward never made me uncomfortable with sex or doing what my lust directed me to do. That was just one reason I was so enamored with him. He made me so relaxed. I was allowed to be myself without trying to impress him or attempt to be sexy or say the right thing. I trusted him.

I wasn't sure how people could have casual sex with people they didn't know and therefore couldn't trust. Maybe the feeling was different for them. Sex was definitely _fun_ enough to want to do it as often as you could. But…I couldn't even imagine doing it with anyone but Edward. I was sure I wouldn't like it at all.

He'd ruined me for everyone else.

He began to massage my scalp with his talented fingers and comb out my tangles as he kissed me.

"I love your hair, Bella," he breathed into my ear, further ruining me. Perhaps that was why he was so good at seducing me. It was all part of some diabolical plan of his.

"I love your lips," I sighed in response. He just laughed against my throat before returning to my face.

For some reason, my brain chose that moment to remember a random proverb I'd learned in college. _Kissing is like drinking salted water: you drink and your thirst increases. _

Everything about Edward made me feel that way. Except, I didn't just thirst for him like he was a bottle of Sprite or something. I needed him like air. I needed him to survive.

But then he pulled away from me.

"I wish I'd known libraries got you so horny earlier. I would have led you here on day one," he panted. I guess he was becoming overwhelmed. At least the bulge in his pants was.

I chose to ignore and taunt him. I sauntered over to the bookshelves.

"I wish I had a library like this. Look! You have so many great books," I exclaimed, seeing an antique set of Jane Austen books. I knew it was cliché, but I had a passionate love for Austen.

I'm such a girl.

Edward noticed the direction of my gaze. But then again, my mouth was probably watering as my hands twitched just to hold the leather covers.

"An Austen fan. I should have known from your list of favorite Edwards," he murmured, reaching for one of the books. Sense and Sensibility. Just seeing him standing there looking like the physical embodiment of sex while holding an Austen book, I felt myself getting hot all over.

This was my punishment for leaving him aroused just a few minutes before.

"Let's see." He began to thumb through the worn, yellowed pages. I could see the faded words flash by. I mentally debated which I envied more, the book for being held by Edward or Edward for having the rare book.

I finally landed on the book.

_Congrats! You just chose a man over a Jane Austen book. Welcome to womanhood! _

He stopped on a dog-eared paged and began to read aloud.

"Here it is." He cleared his throat dramatically. "'I come here with no expectations, only to profess, now I am at the liberty to do so, that my heart is and will always be yours.'"

His emerald eyes looked up to burn into mine. We stood in silence, just staring at each other. I was a deer in headlights.

I couldn't inhale. Or exhale. Fuck, I forgot which one I was on!

He looked away first, took a deep breath and laughed a bit. It sounded forced and nervous, but I may have just been hearing what I wanted to hear.

"That Jane really knows how to write," he smiled, but his eyes were serious and maybe a little anxious-unless I was just imagining things. "But I bet you are even better."

"Hardly," I joked, trying not to focus on the look in his eyes or what he's just read to me.

_Why did it have to be that line, of all lines?! Why would he choose that passage, the one I'd practically memorized during my teen years from having read it over and over? How could he have known? Did he mean what he read or was it just some random line he'd found? _

"Oh, don't be modest. I bet you're fantastic," he went on, oblivious to my internal meltdown. "Maybe I'll get to read your work some day."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, barely aware of what I was saying. _Can he hear how loudly my heart is beating? It feels like it's about to break out of my chest! _

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me gently. I guess he noticed my hyperventilating. What was my problem?

_It might have something to do with the fact that the man you're nuts about practically just told you he loves you-forever. Maybe. Or the strawberries were tainted. _

The thought of strawberries reminded me of the heart Edward had drawn on me earlier. _You make my heart happy, Bella _he'd said like it was obvious. I'd almost passed out from the intense feeling that surged through _my_ heart.

And now Jane Austen? His evil plan was working and how.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded," I smiled weakly. I couldn't even muster a smile I was so worked up.

Edward reached out to hold my hand, just as he had the night before. I felt the spark, just as I had before. But unlike any time before, I started to understand what those things might mean.

We reached one of the commodious reading chairs, and Edward sat down before bring me to sit on his lap.

"Just lean your head on me and take deep breaths." He gently guided my head to rest on his naked shoulder. I started to breathe in deeply, but that was only because I loved to smell him.

His large, warm hand began to rub circles into my back, trying to release all the built up tension that was stored there.

I sighed contentedly.

"Better?" he asked concernedly. He always took care of me. It was like he thought I was so fragile, I might break at any moment.

"Yeah, thanks." I kissed him on the cheek. I was better. Not only that, but I had a plan for My Turn.

I acted like I was adjusting myself for comfort, and I began to inch down his body. I wasn't too good at being sneaky; so I began to kiss him. _Hopefully this distraction will work, and he won't stop me. _

I unzipped his pants and reached my hands inside. _Already hard. He's a force of nature. _Every time I touched or saw his penis, it always amazed me with its size. Now it began to daunt me. Maybe it was too large for my plan to work?

No, girls did it all the time. It had to be possible.

I circled him and began to stroke up and down, squeezing a little as I went up. I'm not sure how I knew what to do. Possibly, I had some kind of sexual instincts deep inside me.

Edward seemed to agree. He moaned loudly into my mouth and fisted his hands in my hair.

I felt some liquid seeping out of his tip. I spread it around the entire head with my thumb, adding pressure. He started to move his hips in time with my hand.

It was now or never.

I pulled his erection completely out of his pants so it was completely exposed to me.

I pecked him on the lips once more before smiling broadly at his confused face and moving my mouth to kiss his other head.

He sucked in a deep breath before hissing roughly. _Women do most delight in revenge. _

"_B-b-bellahhh._ God." His head fell back with a thud. "You don't have to do this," he tried to say with conviction, but it was clear he wanted me to persist.

"But I want to," I smiled up at his heavily lidded eyes before sticking my tongue out to wet his shaft.

His resulting groan echoed off the walls.

Oral sex wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, not that I'd thought about it much before Edward. It wasn't disgusting, like I thought it'd be-just…different, I guess.

As I began to lick him harder, I was so glad my body had some kind of sexual knowledge and decided to let my brain take some time off. Otherwise, I'd just be sitting there, asking Edward what I should be doing to get him off.

That would have been more embarrassing then when I asked him if I'd climaxed.

I treated Edward like he was the most delicious ice-cream cone in the world, and he was melting fast.

I placed openmouthed kisses everywhere I could, sucking slightly. My tongue lapped up every bit of his secretion and traced his veins as my hands had before. I pulled as much of him as I could into my mouth, and tightly closed my lips around him as I imagined my other lips did when we had sex.

Edward lowered his hand and gently began to guide me into the pace he wanted. I went as fast as I could before I felt him swell and twitch.

He was close.

I decided to pull him completely into my mouth. _God, he's too long! _I started to panic a little as he reached the back of my throat. _Please do not have me gag and throw up on his cock. That would mortify me forever. _

I willed myself to use mind over matter and took him in as far as he would go. Surprisingly, it felt kind of good for me too, probably just because I knew it gave Edward pleasure. I was so into it, I started to moan around him slightly, making him vibrate on my lips.

I heard him gasping for air and looked up to see his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. Once his eyes met mine, he let out a strangled cry and tried to push me away.

I was wounded for a moment before I realized he probably didn't expect me to swallow his cum. _Well, hate to break it to you, bud, but it's my turn. So I'll do. What. I. Want. _

I slapped his hands away like I was insulted. I knew I was just being contrary for the sake of being contrary, but I didn't care. I began to suck him vigorously, determined now.

He surrendered, just as I knew he would.

"B-B-BELLAHHHH!!!" he roared. "FUCK! SHIT! GODDAMN IT! SO HOT!"

My psychotic brain distantly wondered what it was about having an orgasm that makes you want to swear your head off. I'll never know.

His fiery liquid shot into my mouth several times. I swallowed every last drop. It didn't taste all that great, but in that moment I hardly cared.

He pulled me into his chest. He was breathing so hard, and his arms were so limp, I could tell it was difficult for him just to hold me there. So this time _I_ held _him_.

"Bella." He could barely breathe. Who knew? I'm a sex goddess!

"_Yes? _" I replied coyly.

"You're unbelievable," he laughed weakly.

"I know," I joked, kissing him on the forehead.

"No, you really don't," he whispered to me seriously. I had a feeling we weren't talking about my mad blowjob skills anymore. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, holding me flush against him- almost like I was his life preserver, like I was the one thing he needed in the whole entire world to survive.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	22. Tongue Tied

**A/N**: Man you guys can review when you put your minds to it. As a result, I have been good and given you Ch. 22 ASAP :) But-I expect you all to keep up the good work!

Thanks, I love you.

EPOV

I had my arm around Bella as we stood looking out the window, seeing only enormous trees and mountains blanketed in pristine snow.

Every snowflake is different. That's what they had always told us in school. All of the other children had been awe-struck at such a statement, but I'd never believed it. Out of quadrillions of snowflakes, how could no two be alike?

I'd transferred this skepticism to my adulthood. Every person is supposed to be an individual. I'd learned that was a lie. Every woman I'd ever encountered was identical- same high-pitched laugh, same flirtatious lines, same clothes, same taste, and same personality. I had begun to only see them as objects, as identical snowflakes.

I'd truly believed my theory about women and snowflakes until a few days ago.

Bella. Bella had made all the difference.

_Yeah, she's definitely special. And talented at oral examinations. _

Yes, that was definitely a milestone in my sexual experience. It was the best head I'd ever gotten, and it wasn't just because it was Bella who was giving it to me-although that certainly helped.

Never in a million years had I expected sweet, shy, inexperienced Bella to just kneel in front of me and suck my dick into her hot little mouth. She'd almost given me a heart attack! I almost found it hard to believe she was a virgin, she was so sensual. She must be a quick study. The way she'd licked me so expertly, it was pure rapture. I thought it couldn't get any better. But then…then as she was working her magic going faster and faster, her chocolate doe eyes had looked up at me beneath her thick lashes.

God, what a picture. I'd lost it then and there, and she'd swallowed every last drop. She was starting to outdo _me_ in the erotic arts.

And that was saying something. I'd always been a very physical person.

When I'd studied psychiatry in school, I'd learned body language said more to others than just your words. So, I'd worked to modify my professional gestures until they were what I wanted. By just sitting across from one of my patients, I could appear to be openly listening, nonjudgmental, confident, and empathetic without saying a word.

I began to use physicality to express myself, especially in relationships. I used sex to exhibit my interest. With Bella, I used every touch to say the words I couldn't bring my tongue to form. I was trying to change and be more verbally expressive, but I still couldn't formulate the words, and I felt terrible about it.

Bella deserved more than someone who took advantage of her unsurpassed passion. She deserved someone who would sit and talk to her and treasure her for more than her body.

I just…It was like I couldn't help myself when I was around her. I needed her desperately. My body had gone too long without its perfect mate, and it was greedy for more.

But this taking Bella at every chance wouldn't do. She was probably wondering when I was going to _stop_ already. I just didn't know if I _could…_

Bella sighed a little and leaned into my arm.

I was glad she even wanted to be around me after what I'd read to her in the library. I remembered seeing her standing there, admiring our old set of Jane Austen books, looking like an absolute vision with flushing cheeks and slightly messed up hair.

My brain had gone into overdrive, wanting to tell Bella how I felt any way I could. I wanted to do it in a way she would appreciate, and Austen seemed like a fantastic idea at the time, and my brain had just been egging me on. _Go on. Do it! It's brilliant! She'll love it! _

Yeah, I'd thought so too. I pulled _Sense and Sensibility_ from the dusty shelf and began to look for that marked page. I remember Esme introducing me to the classics when we were visiting once. Surprisingly, I grew to like Austen, despite the feminine connotations her works held. Her writing captivated me, much like the way Bella had. And Bella was an Austen fan. It seemed like the perfect thing to do at the time. The passage had always seemed so perfectly penned. I wanted to recite it to Bella. I wanted to let her know that Austen had somehow found the words I couldn't find. I wanted to tell her how I sincerely felt about her.

_I'm new to this, Bella, _I'd meant to say. _I don't know how to tell you what this new emotion is. _

But then I'd finished reading and looked up at her. I hadn't seen her look so bewildered since we'd met that first night. She didn't look mad or sad or disgusted, just extremely _surprised. _

So, I'd had to look away in embarrassment and attempt to cover up what I'd done.

I guess I did it because I was becoming tired of my subconscious begging me to say _something_ to her. I don't know what I'd been thinking. _Hey, Bella, here's a line from a book. Love me, please. _God, I'm an idiot.

I was going to have to tell her some other way and soon. I just couldn't seem to get the words out. I was having so much trouble. I needed help. Alice was out. She'd apparently disappeared off the face of the planet if she wasn't answering her phone.

What would I tell one of my patients? _Just be honest and express what you feel. Women appreciate verbal communication. All of these things are important to a strong relationship. _I scoffed at myself. Easier said than done. Perhaps I could walk away from this experience and be able to relate more to my patients' relationship experiences instead of just reciting advice from a textbook.

"Hey, you want to go start a fire? I'm getting a little cold," Bella asked, looking up at me sweetly.

"Absolutely, let's go," I said enthusiastically. Anything Bella wanted, I wanted.

This time _she_ took _my_ hand and led me into the living room. Progress. Apparently, she had forgiven my library gaff. _Or maybe she liked it and was so surprised, she didn't know how to react. _That was a stretch, but it was possibly.

"I have no idea how to start this thing up," she laughed as she grabbed a fire poker and began to torture the burnt logs.

"I'll help you if you put that thing down," I joked, pretending to be afraid. "First knives and now fire pokers? You're starting to scare me. Am I in some cheesy horror movie?"

"You really think that if our time together was going to be a movie, it would be a bad horror movie? I'm hurt," she smiled.

"No, I was thinking more like…maybe…romantic comedy or foreign documentary?"

"I'd say a foreign documentary," she said seriously. "Now, in this next scene, you start a roaring fire so I don't freeze my feet off."

"Scusarmi, il mio amore," I murmured into her ear before leaning over to turn on the gas.

"Italian? I didn't realize we were filming there."

"Oh, of course. My family went to visit its sites on a cruise once. It was beautiful there."

"Must be nice to be so wealthy," she sighed.

I thought about pointing out to her that there was a way that she could share my money someday, but I decided against it. _One lapse in judgement is enough for today. _

I rustled things around within the fireplace until I had a suitable fire roaring before us.

I looked over at the woman on my right. She was so magnificent in firelight; the shadows cast her features into high relief and made her fair skin glow as her hair got darker. I was going to have to start realizing that it wasn't water or firelight that made Bella look beautiful. She always looked that way.

I'd met so many conventionally stunning women in my lifetime, but none of them every appealed to be. Attraction. That was the important thing, and I was undeniably attracted to Bella Swan. She wasn't unapproachably flawless, and that drew me to her even more. She wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for me, and that's all that mattered.

It still amazed me how different she was from every other female. I didn't know if I'd ever get over it. Each time I expected her to do one thing, she did another. She constantly left me guessing.

"Mmm," she hummed, rotating her feet in front of the flames. "I'm thawing out."

When I didn't respond, her expression turned to worry.

"Are you okay? You've been very quiet."

She noticed everything.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking. I'm fine, thank you for asking," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and moved us to recline on the couch.

"You look so handsome when you think," she remarked, kissing me lightly.

"You look so beautiful all the time," I responded. She snorted loudly. "Really. You do. You just don't see yourself clearly, that's all."

"Whatever you say." Bella rolled her eyes, dismissing my comment, but someday…someday I would prove to her that she was the most glorious thing I'd ever laid eyes upon, as gooey as it sounded.

"This is nice, sitting here like this," she continued. Apparently, she was determined to distract me from talking about her. Bella hates being the center of attention. I added that attribute to my list.

"I agree. We should do it every day," I said as I snuggled her closer, trying to ignore the pang that had occurred in my chest when I realized that "every day" might not always be possible.

_You don't know that. You still have time together; things could go your way. You just have to be proactive. _

"Tell me something." Bella turned and looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you like living in Arizona?"

"Absolutely. I lived with Renee there for many years when I wasn't living with Charlie in Forks, Washington. Phoenix just has this _smell_. It's hard to describe. It's like creosote and heat and dirt. It sounds gross, but it's one of my favorite smells in the whole world. The _air and sun_ there are unbelievable. It's like nowhere else I've ever been. And the desert plants? They're beautiful.

When it rains, it feels like you're living in a different place entirely. It is magical to see a place completely transform with just the shift of a weather pattern."

I sat quietly fascinated by her rant. From the way she described things, I could tell she would be a great writer.

"Sorry, I tend to rant when I'm passionate about things," she apologized with a sheepish expression.

"No, no, don't be. I love to hear you describe it. I feel like I've been there," I assured her. I remembered her saying something about spending time with her father in my state. "So, do you not like Washington as much as Phoenix?"

Did she hear the inappropriate curiosity in my voice?

"Forks. Forks is another magical place. I mean, I'm not much for the rain, but I have a special place in my heart for that small town. Everything is so _green_ everywhere you look. It's almost supernatural. It always seemed so mysterious with its forestation. I constantly bugged Charlie to let me explore the woods, but he was scared that I would get lost or hurt. Which I have to admit was entirely possible," she laughed. "But you must know all about Washington. You live there."

"Why yes I believe I do," I breathed.

"Well…do _you_ like it there?" she pressed.

"It's my home now. I can't even imagine living anywhere else." I paused to look her right in the eyes and attempted to sell my hometown to her. "It's so beautiful, the perfect mixture of nature and city. And while it _does_ rain a lot, I kind of like it. Rain is so relaxing. And it makes sunny days just that much more special. You should see the way people seem to come out of the woodwork when it's sunny. The city seems twice as populated."

She looked spellbound by my speech.

"You never run out of things to do there or interesting people to meet. You can go just out of town and enjoy hiking on the weekends. If you ever came to visit, you'd love it. We have tons of bookstores," I added.

"It sounds so cool there," she enthused. I just smiled down at her.

_It'd be even cooler with you there. _

We stayed on the couch for a while longer, just holding each other and keeping warm. We talked lightly about our "real" lives. I learned how much Bella hated her retail job. I told her how I sometimes I liked to go to malls and people-watch as I worked.

"You what?" she giggled.

"People-watch. You'd be surprised how much fun it is. People always fascinate me, more so when they think no one is watching them."

"Well, I guess you're in the right line of work then," she stated.

"I supposed so, but there's always the type of person I can't seem to figure out."

"Like who? Alice?"

"Well, I was actually going to say someone like you."

She twisted in my lap to look at me in astonishment.

"Why? Is something wrong with me?" She sounded worried.

"_Wrong? _No." Why would she assume it was negative? A personality trait, I guessed. "You're just so _different_. You're absolutely gorgeous, but you refuse to believe it. I can tell you're a fantastic writer, but you probably don't let anyone read anything you write. You're a fantastic cook, but you don't seem the least bit domestic. Most importantly, you're the most sensuous creature I've ever come into contact with, and you were a virgin until we met. You're a walking contradiction. You fascinate me."

"I…okay…I guess that makes sense. But I just think that makes me sound crazy. You don't think so?"

"No, I think you're perfect," I confided.

_And I need you-for so much longer than all of that snow outside will last. _

"You want to help me make lunch?" she asked out of the blue.

"If that's innuendo for something else, then definitely," I leered at her. See what I mean? She's transformed me back into a horny teenager. Bella scoffed at my suggestion and lightly punched me in the arm.

I took my revenge by throwing her over my shoulder and jogging to the kitchen.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

_No, I'll never let you go, Bella. _

What was going on with me? When did all of my thoughts become so dramatic and maudlin?

When I reached the counter, I placed her rear right next to the stove and restrained her wrists against the cabinet.

"You're such an unruly captive," I told her. "I should punish you."

Her breathing quickened.

"Oh yeah? What would your punishment entail?" she whispered, staring at my mouth.

I smiled at her. She was always willing to play along.

"I won't tell you. But it'll come when you're least expecting it," I growled into her ear. I loved teasing her.

"I think I can handle it," she bluffed, but I saw her biting her lip. A displacement gesture. I kissed her gently so she'd stop tormenting her mouth and stepped away to look through the cupboards for something to eat. Bella began to look in the refrigerator and freezer.

We decided on chicken Parmesan, steamed vegetables, and French bread. I was in charge of heating the chicken and bread while Bella steamed our vegetables. It was the first time we'd prepared a meal together. My heart gave a tug. Yeah, because I was turning into a pile of insipidness.

After contemplating my new state of mushiness, I began grating some cheese when I looked up just in time to see Bella burn her hand on steam with a small yelp. I ran over to her and guided her to the sink so I could hold her fingers under cold water.

"God, Bella, are you alright?" I sounded so strained. The thought of her getting hurt filled me with panic.

"Yeah, this is hardly the worst injury I've gotten in the kitchen. At least there's no blood," she grinned weakly and began to step away from the sink. In the next second, she stepping in some water that had dripped onto the floor and slipped. I had to move as fast as I could with my heart in my throat and grab her by the arms.

It was like bad luck was after her or something. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Thanks," she gasped as she righted herself.

"Anytime."

_I'll be here to catch you. _

I heard the timer on the bread go off and realized our arms were still wrapped around each other tightly. I waited a few seconds.

"Uhm. Bella, should we go get the bread out?"

She hugged me tighter and shook her head "no."

"I don't want to," her muffled voice said from my chest.

My heart began to beat harder. Bella wanted me to stay just as much as I wanted her. Even if the timer kept going off or the snow melted, at least I knew she wanted it too. In that exact moment, I knew it for sure.

_I'm in love with you, Bella Swan. _

I wasn't certain when I would be able to summon up the courage to tell her, but I knew it was true.

I couldn't believe I had ever thought it _wasn't_ love. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize it.

I'd been with enough women to know I what love wasn't, as cliché as it sounded. And what I felt for Bella…it was indescribable.

It felt like I was on a roller coaster. I felt almost sick but absolutely thrilled. My heart had this sweet little ache constantly gnawing at it. It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me, and yet I was scared shitless.

"Well, we probably _should_ finish lunch so it doesn't burn," she said as she interrupted my revelation to move away from me and finish our food, unaware that I was a changed man. I went to join her.

As I stood next to her, chopping the chicken, I looked over to see her smile at me and blush, and I realized something else.

I needed to tell her. I just had no idea how. How could people do this all the time? How could someone just lay his or her heart on the line like that? How did people find the right way to say those three words?

_Spell it out with the chicken? _

No, that's a little much.

_Write it in the snow? _

No, it's way too cold. And also, I want to actually _say_ it.

_Maybe whisper it after making love? _

No, then she'd probably just think that I was only saying it because of some sexual high.

_Just mumble it, and maybe she'll hear you. _

No, too cowardly. When I told her, I wanted her to hear me loud and clear. If I didn't think it would cause an avalanche or absolute humiliation, I'd yell it at the top of my lungs. Finally realizing that I was in love with her made me want to do something crazy like that.

I wanted her to hear me say it, just so she'd know _someone_ cared about her. From what she'd told me, no one had ever really taken care of her. Not properly anyway, not the way I would care for her.

I helped Bella scoop all of our food onto the plates and move to the table where I'd consumed her just hours before.

I would carefully plan out my declaration, I decided. If I had a really special way of telling her, then she'd have to realize how much I loved her.

Yes, that would be perfect. I would conceive a perfect way in my head and at the right moment…

"Edward, you're not eating very much," she commented. "Where are you lately? I feel like you're miles away."

"I've just been thinking. Sorry, you must feel so neglected."

I was such a fool. Hadn't I just told myself that I would take care of her? And here I was, lost in my own little dream world, thinking about how to win Bella in the future when I was ignoring Bella in the present. I was so selfish. I didn't even deserve the woman sitting across from me. Why would she love me back?

"That's okay," she smiled. "I have a way you can make it up to me." She got up to grab a dishtowel from a drawer and held it up to my face. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I did, in all honesty. I could give her my trust. I'd already given her my heart, even if she didn't know it yet.

To my surprise, Bella tied the towel around my eyes leaned into my ear.

"Stop looking so glum, or else," she threatened. "I don't know what you're looking so somber about, but it's time to _cheer up_"

She knew me too well. When I began to brood, I needed a swift kick in the ass.

I heard her walk away and open the refrigerator.

"Trust, remember?" she said as she came back to me. I heard her opening something. Without sight, my senses were so heightened. After a few moments, I felt something against my mouth. "Taste it."

_Ah, so this is where the trust comes in_.

I slowly opened my mouth and let her ease whatever it was inside my lips.

"Guess what it is," she whispered.

"Raspberry?" I questioned, pleasantly surprised.

"What were you expecting? Snails, mud, or liver?" she laughed. It seemed like Bella was always happy. I hoped that was because of me.

"Not the mud," I responded.

"Not the mud, hmmm." She placed something else against my lips. This time it was a grape. I was beginning to like this game.

She had a few more things up her sleeve. I guessed almost all of them correctly. There was some more fruit: apples, mangos, and peaches. I felt the sponge texture of bread, the softness of the chicken, the crispness of a carrot, she even had some ice cream for me. But the last surprise was my favorite.

"Open," she said. I felt something warm caress the outline of my lips before inserting itself into my mouth.

I knew this one right away.

"Mmm. I remember this one: Bella Swan, my favorite dessert," I murmured, licking the saltiness of her finger, sucking it further into my mouth.

"Correct. And look at that, I believe you're in a good mood again," she said happily.

She withdrew her finger. I was disappointed for a second, but then she replaced it with her tongue. I laced my hands into her hair and kissed her deeply, trying once again to convey my thoughts through my actions. But it only worked against me as I became more turned on.

I pulled back slightly and said, "You're _delicious. _But I think it's time for your punishment."

Bella lifted the blindfold off of me and looked me square in the eyes.

"Bring it on."

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Now review already! It's like tipping for FF writers. Also-come join the forums at Twilighted! I give out teasers!

.?f=44&t=2548


	23. Punishments and Salads

**Author's Chapter Notes: **

**No! Your eyes do not deceive you! This is a totally legitimate **_**Snowed In **_**update! I'm as excited as you are!**

With school and homework and family and life and everything, I had to keep scooting this chapter back which made me sad because believe me, I'd so much rather sit in this chair all day and write than do all of that stuff.

However, this chapter is EVEN LONGER than the last one! AND I'm on spring break, so I have more time to write. Who needs the beach?

I would like to give some applause to a few people because finally updating has put me in a gracious mood.

*First, all the ladies on the forums because they take their time out to show this story some love.  
*You all get thanks for the AWESOME, overwhelming response to the last chapter.  
*All of you who messaged me to see if I was still living. It's nice to know I'm missed. 

***My real life friends deserve some clapping because they read this story and accept me for the obsessive pervert I am and understanding when I choose to stay in and write.  
*My cousin Courtney designed the T-shirts for the Twilighted store that should be coming out some time.  
**  
**Enjoy!**

BPOV

"Bring it on," I told him boldly.

It only took Edward half a second to spring from his seat, grab my hand, and drag me out of the kitchen. I took a moment to notice how nicely our hands fit together just like other parts of our bodies.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bella?" he asked, his face looking genuinely concerned, but I detected a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well, I need to face the consequences for my indiscretion. So I guess I have to be ready," I played along, wanting to cheer him up as I'd been trying to do all day.

For the past few hours, he'd been so detached and serious. It's not like I expected Edward to be happy-go-lucky 24/7, but why should he be sad? We were on vacation!

I worried it was because of me, that he was getting bored with me. That seemed all too easy for a man like Edward. I felt like…there was no reason for him to want me, like I had nothing to _hold_ him.

"Hey, now why are _you_ looking so upset?" Edward wondered aloud. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. I promise. You have nothing to be afraid of. It'll be fun."

"I know," I responded. "It's just… it's nothing really."

_Lies, lies, lies. _

"You can tell me, Bella."

I hesitated.

"Come on, if you can't tell a man you've been snowed in with for four days, who can you tell?" he laughed, stopping to look seriously at me, listening.

And I almost told him. I almost looked into his emerald irises and said to him how I didn't feel like he could love me, that he didn't have a reason to. I wanted to tell him I was scared of what would happen when we weren't stuck in the cabin together.

I almost confessed that I would do _anything_ to remain with him forever, but I wasn't sure if he wanted that.

He could have any woman in the world. There were _tons_ of girls that were probably better suited for Edward than I. So why would he choose _me_? Why go with chicken when you can have steak?

I actually almost asked him if there was any chance that he could want to stay with me as much as I wanted to stay with him.

…But- I didn't because it was not _my_ day to make an ass of myself.

"I'm just…wondering what my punishment will be?" It came out as a question. I was unsure if he'd buy my fib. I was an awful liar.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he whispered mischievously, strangely answering both my spoken question and the numerous ones in my head.

_Of course_ I wanted to know! But I was also afraid of the answer. It was like doing time in purgatory.

"Come on, in you go," he gently directed as I walked into _my_ room for once.

I walked in and deposited myself upon the bed, assuming we would be participating in something of a…uhm…lascivious nature. I turned to see Edward standing in front of me, holding the towel /blindfold I'd used on him earlier.

_Yes. _

My heart was racing with anticipation as he leaned forward to tie it behind my head, smiling to himself.

"Now," he said as he tied it firmly around my eyes, "Can you see anything?"

I felt wind move in front of my face. I guessed he was moving his hand around.

"Nothing." I couldn't restrain a smile of my own.

"Excellent." I jumped from hearing him closer to my ear than I'd thought.

Without another word, his warm hands slid from my hair to my neck and trailed down my sides, warming my legs, before coming to rest on the tops of my feet. I felt him sit down in front of me on the floor.

Before I could wonder what he was doing, I heard him speak.

"This is a little exercise I like to call 'affirmations.' Are you ready?" he asked softly. His beautiful voice was so much clearer now that my sense of hearing was heightened.

I wasn't sure if I was ready. _Affirmations? What does that mean? Maybe it's something dirty. Just play along. _

"Sure," I said in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice. I was trying to keep my cool when all I really wanted to do was bounce on the bed like a thrilled schoolgirl.

_Edward's going to punish me! Edward's going to punish me! _my head sang.

"Alright." he said calmly and began to deeply massage my feet. I loved it when he did that. "Repeat after me please." He paused to make sure I understood. "I have gracefully shaped feet."

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"That was a good effort, but let's try again," he laughed, swirling his thumbs against the arches of my feet. "_I have gracefully shaped feet. _

"Edward…" I didn't know how to tell him. "I thought we were going to…"

"Yes?"

"When you said punishment…I thought you meant…you know…"

"Sex?" His voice sounded amused.

I nodded, feeling my face heat up. He just laughed delightedly. Well, at least one of us was delighted.

"Well, that _did_ come to mind. However. I promised punishment, and I figured nothing would be a better chastisement for you than having to say nice things about yourself."

"_Edward_," I protested.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." He moved up to quickly kiss my cheek. "And maybe if you cooperate like a good girl, we'll get to more…interesting punishments later."

I harumphed and pouted like a cartoon character.

"Alright," I acquiesced. I guess therapy was my discipline.

"Great. Let's begin again. _I have gracefully shaped feet_," Edward said deliberately.

"I have gracefully shaped feet?"

It was surprisingly hard to say something like that aloud. It felt awkward.

"Good. Now, I want you to relax and breathe deeply. Next time you say an affirmation, I want you to mean it. Say it with feeling, Bella," he told me patiently as his hands reached up to knead my calves. "Repeat after me. I have shapely calves."

"I have shapely calves," I repeated with a little more sureness than before. I didn't usually look at them and think _ooo, shapely_, but with Edward's attentions, they certainly felt that way.

He rose to sweetly nuzzle me from my hips to my knees.

"I have sexy thighs," he breathed hotly on my hip as his talented hands relaxed my muscles.

"I have sexy thighs," I told myself a little more confidently. They must be sexy. Edward couldn't get enough of them. My thighs had never felt so special.

His hands squeezed and pressed my legs as he kissed my inner thighs, a particularly sensitive spot, before his hand rested on the back of my right knee, circling the soft skin there with his thumb.

God, I felt myself growing hot. How did Edward always manage to find these special little inconspicuous spots on my body that turned me on? Maybe he had some kind of Bella Map that pointed out all of these locales.

His fingers moved again, this time to raise the hem of my shirt so then his lips could kiss me along the hem of my pants. It was maddening torture after what I knew those lips were capable of _down there. _I almost shoved his head down out of desire.

"I have the cutest bellybutton in the whole world," he laughed as he swirled his fiery tongue around my navel before it plunging inside.

"Edward!" I gasped, fisting my hands in his hair. The sheer sensation of his hot, wet tongue on such a receptive spot…uhng. It was probably starred on the Bella Map.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded me before removing my hands from his soft tresses. "You must repeat."

_Fine. _

"I have the cutest bellybutton in the whole world," I laughed as his tongue began to tickle me.

Edward dropped my shirt. I felt the heat radiating from his chest as he moved in front of me. I wanted to take the blindfold off so I could see his beautiful eyes.

"Down," he commanded, putting a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to lie across the bed. _Yes._ I loved Commanding Edward.

I could smell him so easily when he was as close as he was. _His smell. _The scent was indescribable. He didn't really smell like any _thing_ per se. It was like a custom scent that nothing else in the universe was allowed to have. But I knew I'd always be able to identify it.

Edward smelled like happiness and fun and good food and peace and sex and passion and…maybe even lo-

I heard him sigh happily from my ribs as he kissed his way up my body. I became even more aroused from knowing that Edward got pleasure from seducing me.

He traced his nose from my stomach to my chin at an almost painfully slow rate, inhaling deeply as he went along before he climbed up to hover over me on the bed, causing the mattress to groan slightly from the burden of his weight.

I practically felt him from where he floated just mere inches above me; his body was emanating so much heat. His hand was still behind my knee, hitting that most erotic spot. Every nerve in my body was hypersensitive to Edward's.

He started to breathe hotly into the center of my cleavage, his tongue darting out a little to steam up the fabric of my shirt.

I don't know where I found the strength not to push my hips into his or pull his lips into mine.

I must be superhuman.

"I have _perfect_ breasts," Edward's muffled voice declared from my chest.

"Perfect?" I disagreed. "No one can have _perfect breasts_."

"Then how do you justify these ripe melons before me?" he snickered as he traced the contours of my right breast before firmly palming it. "You have some explaining to do, Miss Swan."

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" I sighed contentedly. "I signed my soul to the devil?"

"Well, that would be one explanation for the mystery, I suppose," he offered seriously, taking my nipple and pinching it lightly through the cloth. "And you still haven't repeated the affirmation."

"I have perfect breasts," I moaned as he worked them with his hands. Hey, whatever kept him going.

"I have the most delicious neck," he whispered as he moved up to kiss and bite me a little along my jugular, a popular tourist stop on the Bella Map. The sensation of his teeth was so new and exciting, I almost asked him to bite down on harder and mark me as his.

But as he began to lick the skin he'd previously bitten, I could only moan, realizing this was not about the therapy anymore. It was _seduction. _

"I have glorious hair." He kissed the top of my head as his fingers tenderly combed my locks. My breathing became labored.

"My face is so gorgeous."

Edward dragged his mouth over each of my features except my lips, prolonging my anticipation. I could feel his breath ghosting, intermingling with mine as he lingered there.

The next second, he'd grabbed me by the hips and flipped me over. I yelped, sounding like a puppy.

Before I could apologize for my uncontrollable noises, he began to knead my back down to my rear.

"I have a delectable behind," he said, his voice just as firm as his hands on my ass.

"Mmmm," I groaned. No one had ever fondled my ass, so I'd never experienced the extremely arousing sensation. It was so hot, I was sure it was highlighted on the Map. I felt his hands leave my backside and was instantly upset, but the next instant I felt a cold whoosh of air and a swift smack on my behind.

I inhaled sharply out of surprise and waited a few seconds.

Even with my heightened sense of hearing, I couldn't detect a single sound coming from anywhere in the room. I lifted my blindfold and turned around to see what was going on.

Edward was frozen on his knees, straddling my legs, his eyes wide and cautious and maybe a little regretful. His whole body was tense right down to his hitched shoulders and clenched fists.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked softly like he was a timid woodland creature or something. He certainly looked the part.

"Bella…I'm so, so sorry," he said in a quiet, rushed voice, eyes lowered, head hung. "I didn't mean to just do that out of nowhere. I wasn't planning on scaring you or anything. It's just when you looked so excited about getting punished, I just thought…God-I'm so _sorry_, Bella. Did I hurt you?"

His sorrowful eyes turned up to look at me from beneath his lashes. I was so stunned at his confession I couldn't speak. He thought I didn't _enjoy_ it?

Edward misinterpreted my silence and continued to berate himself.

"Shit. I _did_ hurt you. Bella, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Edward!" I yelled to cut of his ramblings. Honestly, he can be so broody if you let him. "I am _fine_. Seriously. So calm down. You didn't hurt me at all, not even a little."

His eyes still seemed a little skeptical.

"In fact," I murmured, getting up to lean into his ear, "I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind…_giving it to me harder. _"

I got the satisfaction of hearing him gulp and let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Bella," he sighed right before he sobered up. "But…what if I hit you too hard? You'll have to tell me how to measure it so I don't hurt you. Promise me you'll let me know if it gets painful."

"_Edward, _" I griped. "You're killing my buzz. I'm not going to let you break my tailbone or anything like that. So just _let go_ and have fun."

I began to shake his fists out so that he'd relax, thinking how ironic it was that _I_ was telling someone else to let go and have fun. Me, Bella Swan. I'd stayed home every weekend of my college career working on my manuscripts and avoiding parties. Now all of a sudden I was Miss Free Spirit?

Awesome.

I laid stomach down on the bed once more.

"Come on, take a few swats," I called to Edward and winked.

I rested my forehead against my arms, waiting. It was a few seconds before I felt him move.

"Bella Swan, for your crimes you are sentenced to ten lashes," he said in an authoritative voice. I heard him pop his knuckles loudly. _Hello, kinky Edward! _

I remained as still as I could so he could more easily hit his target. The first spanking was just a light tap. I made a discontented noise to let him know I wanted the full force of Edward's Spankings and would accept no less.

The second spanking was a litter firmer, but still not enough.

"Edward." I twisted to face him. I almost got angry with him, but then I saw his unsure expression. This was as much as a stretch for him as the affirmations were for me. "You won't hurt me. Please, harder. _Please? _"

Something changed in his eyes when I pleaded with him. Something broke. His hands gripped my sides firmly and forced me to lie down again. The third time his hand landed on my ass, it tingled. God, it was great.

"Ooh. Just like that, Edward," I encouraged him. "A little harder."

He complied, hitting me in a different place and more forcefully. I couldn't hold back a loud moan. I'd never thought of myself as someone who'd enjoy a spanking, but here I was making noises like a cat in heat.

"You like this?" Edward hissed as his palm landed right between my cheeks.

"_God yes! _" I screamed as the fifth smack smarted a little.

"How about this?" The sixth strike was the hardest yet. It even hurt a little. I was so proud of him!

"_Shit! _" I let out in a strangled voice. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I turned around to have my way with my disciplinarian.

To my surprise, Edward landed the next spanking right between my legs, and it felt _fantastic_. I felt him hesitate to see how I would receive this. I turned to grin at him before he could regret anything.

"More," I commanded firmly. I laid back down to "assume the position."

_Smack. _The eighth landed on my heated core just like before. God-that place was highlighted, starred, and had arrows pointed to it on the map.

Nine was right on the roundest part of my ass. If it hadn't stung so much, I might have laughed at feeling my fat giggle from the aftershock.

"Ten," Edward whispered to himself as the final blow hit my rear. It was a lot gentler than the past few had been, but I suppose he'd worn himself out.

"That was amazing, Edward!" I squealed as I flung myself into his arms.

"Really? It was remarkably difficult," he confessed in a timid whisper. His large hands began to rub circles on my rear, soothing the gentle throbbing as he held my body tenderly against me. "I don't like hurting you, Bella, even if it's just for play."

My throat tightened at the sincerity of his words. I knew I'd never meet another man like Edward. No one would ever care for me, take my every need into consideration the way he did.

How could I let him go when the snow was cleared?

I _couldn't_. But what was I going to do? Handcuff him to me? No. If Edward wanted to leave, I would let him. It would be better for him to be away from me and happy than with me and miserable. Even though I knew it would kill me to see him walk out the door, I cared enough for Edward to let him.

Soft humming broke through my thoughts.

"That's beautiful," I commented. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a lullaby of sorts." He continued the tune with more conviction. "You inspired it or rather-I was inspired by how beautiful you look when you sleep curled up next to me."

This time my throat tightened _and_ my eyes began to sting. Where did he get these things? Was there a Get to Bella's Heart Handbook that came with the map? The way he made me feel…

"I love it," I told him simply. Anything more and I was going to start pouring my heart out to him.

"I love…" My pulse stopped as his voice did. "I love that you love it, Bella."

My heart needed a few moments to restart. I felt so foolish. _What did you think he was going to say? I love_ you?

For some insane reason, I had. In his few seconds of hesitation, in the few seconds he'd collected his thoughts and gulped, my heart had dared to hope that Edward Cullen could be in love with Bella Swan.

It was just…the way he held me and touched me and took care of me and now his music radiated affection. _Maybe that's his way of telling you. _

_No._ I firmly squashed that thought like the disgusting bug it was. It wasn't true, and if I allowed that one little thought to worm its way into my head, I'd be done for. I would start to hope like I had just moments before, and when Edward denied any feelings for me, I would be crushed.

Yes, better not to hope I told myself, launching into self-preservation mode. Just embrace the present and stop thinking about the future.

"You know," Edward began. "I haven't composed any music in quite some time. I'm lucky to have been so inspired. I missed my music."

"You used to compose?" Was there anything Edward didn't excel at?

"All the time. I used to be so passionate about it, and all of a sudden, I lost that passion…for years. But for _some reason_, I seemed to have located it again."

His eyes bore into mine with so much fire; I had to look away so he wouldn't notice the blush staining my face.

"Lunch time?" I asked, rubbing his abs lightly. How did he eat so much and keep such a flat stomach?

"Uh…sure." He sounded confused. He was probably wondering why I had ruined such a sweet, intimate moment.

I wasn't sure myself. I think I was getting freaked out by all of the powerful emotions and thoughts running through my head at once. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"How about we make some salads?" I asked absently. He nodded in agreement.

As we made our way into the kitchen, I started to categorize my thoughts to make better sense of them. Logical order was the only thing that was going to help me.

I grabbed a head of lettuce from a drawer in the refrigerator and set it on a cutting board Edward had laid out for me. I swear- he predicts my every need. He should be a butler or something. I pulled out a large knife that reminded me of the one I was holding the first night I met Edward. It would have made me smile if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own musings. I proceeded to collect my thoughts while I chopped the vegetable.

First-I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen when the snow was cleared and we were free to roam around the world we used to know.

Worse than that, I wasn't sure _what_ I wanted to happen. As much as I'd love to keep living in this wonderful vacation world, I knew it wouldn't work-too much of a good thing and all that. Would our relationship work outside of a fantasy setting where there were bills instead of Jane Austen and solitary showers instead of luxurious bubble baths?

That led me to the second category: Did Edward feel strongly enough for me to _want_ to continue our relationship outside of the cabin?

I wasn't sure. Sometimes…when he looked at me, he had a sort of inner light behind his eyes, and when he touched me, it felt as if his caresses had this strong intention behind them. But…I just wasn't sure. And I _had_ to be one hundred percent positive, not even ninety-nine percent would do. My fragile heart couldn't take it.

Third: Did _I_ feel strongly enough for _Edward_ to want a relationship outside of the cabin? The answer was unequivocally _yes_. I couldn't put a name to all of the emotions swirling through me-or rather, I was afraid to. However, they were incredibly strong. That was why my heart was in such a precarious position. It was addicted to those fresh emotions. It never wanted them to stop.

The fourth problem: How would it work out? We lived on _other sides of the country_. Not only was our union emotionally complicated, it was geographically impossible.

And fifth: _I needed some answers to these questions-__**soon. **_

My knife dug into the wooden cutting board with a final _thwack_ and I turned to look at Edward.

I just wanted him _so badly_. It was excruciating.

He met my eyes with a warm smile, but something was off. He kept looking as if he was trying to say something all day.

_Please don't let it be some kind of breakup speech. Please, please, please, Edward. Don't do it. _

He quietly poured the mixed vegetables he'd chopped into a bowl and combined it with my lettuce. My literary inundated mind went into overdrive and saw the dish as a metaphor for us. Even though we were so different, we mixed together to make something great. And we were alike enough that the combination worked.

At least that thought made me a little happier.

We stood at the bar to eat together informally. I kept my eyes on the granite as I chewed, thinking I should say something to interrupt the silence. Reticence between us had always been so calming and natural. And now…it felt so _loaded. _

There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't. It felt like voicing my concerns aloud made them truer somehow, like the affirmations Edward had made me repeat. And I was immature enough that I wanted to keep pretending in our own little romantic snow globe, keep turning it upside down so that the snow would never stop.

"You know what's weird about salads?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"Um, no?"

"There are so many different types," he smirked, looking at me directly like there was some kind of meaning to what he was saying. "Think about it. I mean, there's fruit salad, pasta salad, tuna salad, and vegetable salad. The list goes on."

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this idea.

"I'm just saying, what constitutes a salad? Are there certain guidelines a dish must follow in order to be classified as a salad? Who gets to decide what they are? Is there some kind of salad overseer?"

"Edward, are you high?" I had to ask.

"Not that I know of. Why?" he answered serenely.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I was just wondering because you randomly started spouting philosophical salad ideals."

"Well, I do have a point, if you'd like to hear it."

_No, I want you to go on confusing me until I begin to question your sanity. _

"A point would be nice," I laughed.

He stood up straight and pointed dramatically to his bowl.

"The thing is, Miss Swan, salads are one of the world's most beautiful dishes. It's free to be whatever it wants to be. I guess you showed me that in a way. I used to always think I had to live by this label and be who I thought I should be. But then I met you, this walking dichotomy. You don't fit into any label. You are like a salad, completely unique and wonderful."

"I…okay?" I was beginning to think he was getting some crazy form of cabin fever. "What made you come up with that?"

"I'm not sure. You just make me say and do and think crazy things, Bella. It's like I see you in everything I look at."

I laughed a little in disbelief.

"No, really. I'll look at the floor for example and think wow, this wood is as smooth as Bella's skin. Or I'll see some strawberries and they'll remind me of your blush. I've got an incurable case of Bella on the brain, I suppose," he finished, reaching out to hug me warmly.

I inhaled his heavenly scent so much that I was getting lightheaded. Even though his little rant about salads had made me laugh, in the back of my mind, I was still wondering what I would do if I could never press my nose against him again.

I lost it. Everything was so confusing- smells, salads, heartbreak, hope, spankings, cuddling. I was overwhelmed.

I must have started sobbing lightly because Edward tensed and crushed me further into him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" The worry in his voice made me cry harder.

I kind of wished he would stop being so sweet to me. It just made it hurt worse to know that he'd never be mine. This god-like man was never meant for me, and the thought broke my heart. Some other woman was going to get to enjoy him and love him someday, and that woman would not be me.

My crying was becoming louder, and I could tell Edward was getting alarmed. His hands kept running in soothing strokes up and down my back in an almost panicked gesture.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" _Christ. _He'd never called me sweetheart. What was he trying to do to me?

I tried to answer him with something coherent, but only unintelligible tear-soaked speech would come out.

"Would it make you feel better if I spanked you some more?" he asked innocently. I was so caught off guard, my intense weeping turned to laughter. I looked up at his worried eyes and nodded.

"Alright, here's three for good measure." He winked, seemingly happy that he'd stopped my tears.

Three swats landed on my bum in quick succession. They did make me happy in a weird way.

"Come on," Edward said motioning for me to follow him. "Let's have some fun. All of this seriousness is…how did you say it? Killing my buzz?"

We both chuckled at the absurdity of Edward saying anything of that nature. He usually spoke so eloquently, like someone from a different time.

"Besides," he continued. "I have a surprise that you didn't see on the tour."

He led me past the library to a little door. I'd just assumed it was a closet when we were on our tour. But Edward had been withholding from me?

His elegant white fingers grabbed the doorknob and twisted slowly. He moved the door open at an almost glacial speed. The anticipation was killing me.

But my excitement stopped immediately after I saw what was behind the mystery door.

"_Edward, _" I scolded firmly. "You know I won't do that."

**Chapter End Notes: **

**Whew! Everything is such a mess! How will they fix it? I don't know, but I believe that review button down there helps things move along… Thanks for reading!**


	24. Sweat

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_**Please Read! It's super long, but it's all important!**_

Okay, sorry for the dramatic header. It's just I know not everyone reads author's notes.

1.)I have no idea why everyone got a billion emails telling him or her the story was updated. I'm not in charge of sending them out. Maybe Twilighted was just excited.

2.) Yes, you are all very right. The word I'd been using was wrong. It should be conscience, not conscious. And in the last chapter, they were supposed to be eating dinner, not lunch. Completely embarrassing on my part, and I apologize. I have betas now!

3.) You all never cease to make me smile and laugh. Your "mystery door" theories were hilarious- trampoline room, sex swing, mechanical bull, laundry, snowmobile, stripper pole? All equally as funny, but only redjess guessed correctly.

4.)Thanks for not hunting me down and killing me for my lack of updating. I'll never make you wait that long again! I really don't do it because I enjoy torturing you (much). Real life has no respect for my writing timeline.

5.) I'm ABSOLUTELY finishing this story. No matter what. I've got it all laid out up here *taps head*. So don't you worry.

6.) Thank you for all the great reviews, encouragement, and for telling others about this story. You all rock.

7.) An enormous thanks goes out to vjgm, the fastest Twilighted beta ever, Isabel, my #1 cheerleader and beta who didn't freak out when I had a panic attack, and Elizabeth, my other fantastic beta who knows her stuff and fixes all of my infinitives. You are each the loves of my life, and make this story so much better.

Now…let's see what's behind door number one…

Enjoy :)

EPOV

"Edward, you know I won't do that."

I turned to stare at her stern face in confusion.

"Why not?" I couldn't see anything particularly objectionable about anything I was showing her.

"You know why. It's too slippery… and wet. Plus, what if the warm water runs out before we're done? And what if-"

Then I understood.

"No, no, no, Bella," I cut her off. "This is not a shower."

"It's not?" I shook my head no and pulled her further into the little alcove. She looked around a little. "Then what is it?"

"A sauna," I told her simply as I noticed her eyes widen with a new appreciation for the wood paneled room before darkening significantly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she asked as she walked into the room, shedding her pants and shirt along the way.

Shit.

I wasn't planning on having sex with Bella in the sauna.

At least, I told myself that I wasn't. I wanted Bella to know that our relationship was about more than just enjoying each other physically, that I could be there for her emotionally too. I wanted her to see that there could be so much more and want it as much as I did.

That was my plan: spoil Bella with how good our relationship could be until she wanted it too much to let it go.

"Coming?" she asked me in a low voice, looking over her white shoulder and winking.

God, I love you.

"Uh." I guess my mind was still focusing too much on the image of a naked, winking Bella to remember how to talk. "Yeah."

Thanks, brain. You really know how to churn out the prose.

I threw my shirt off along with my pants and quickly followed behind her. Being naked together wasn't having sex, right? It was still kind of innocent on some level, I hoped.

On my way in, I stopped at a knob, turning it to the right temperature. I didn't know how much heat Bella would prefer, so I set it to about medium. I was sure if we needed things to get hotter; we could produce some more steam on our own.

No, no, no, no, no. Not having sex with Bella. Remember?

Oh, right. God, she wasn't even near me, and I was having trouble resisting her. This was going to be a long night.

"I don't get why you didn't show me this place on the tour," Bella said as she took a seat on the wooden bench.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was trying to get you out of your clothes, Miss Swan," I laughed, moving to sit next to her.

"Oh, right. I'm pretty sure it's because you've got no game, Cullen."

"No game?" I responded in mock disbelief. I began to nuzzle her ear gently.

"Absolutely none." Bella sighed and began to giggle at the feeling of my tongue caressing her ear. Her laugh was easily the most joyful sound I'd ever heard. Which reminded me of something less joyful.

"Bella," I said seriously and pulled away from her to look directly into her eyes. "We need to talk."

I saw the grin on her face and the lights in her eyes immediately die.

"About what?" she asked in a carefully nonchalant voice, refusing to make eye-contact with me.

"You know what," I said. Her expression turned anxious, so I softened my tone. "Why were you crying earlier, love?"

Her body stiffened in surprise and she looked into my eyes, searching. I had no idea what she was looking for. I wondered if she found it.

"I was…Can we just forget about it?" Her expression was pleading.

"Now, Bella, I really think we need to discuss it. People don't just cry for no reason. Tell me what was wrong. Please. Maybe I can make it better."

"I suppose I'm just tired," she said. "I haven't been getting that much sleep lately."

She was lying. It was almost too easy to read her open face. It was one of the things I loved about her. Bella was simply incapable of dishonesty.

"That's not it, and you know it. Tell me."

I could practically hear the gears turning in her pretty little head. She was trying to figure a way out of this.

"I'm serious. Maybe it's hormones or lack of sleep or a combination of the two. I don't know. I'm fine, though."

"I sincerely think it would help you if you just…" I began but was interrupted by her loud, impatient sigh.

"Hello?" She knocked playfully on my head with a little smile. "Is Edward in there? Could he come back out please? Doctor Cullen is starting to wear on my nerves."

If only you knew, Bella. If only you could see that you're making me rethink my whole career. I'm a therapist who can't communicate or make sense of his own emotions or behaviors! What business do I have giving others advice?

I gave her an exasperated look. She reigned in the playfulness a little, looking contrite.

"Look, I realize that the psychologist part of you wants to talk it over and heal me, but I don't need it."

I looked at her skeptically. We were so connected at this point, we didn't even need words to communicate.

"I promise, if I wasn't okay, I would absolutely let you help me, but it was nothing. I'm fine, see?"

She waved a little hand over her naked body. And, yes, Bella was fine-extremely fine.

She rose up to her knees so her lips could begin to trail lightly along my cheek.

"You promise?" I needed a confirmation that Bella wasn't suffering.

"Mmm."

Her mouth continued its path and ran down to my neck, to my chest. I felt her nose running through my hair and letting out a breath of contentment. Her face turned to the side so she could rest her ear above my heart.

Here. This exact place, this exact moment is heaven, not that bright, white place with the clouds and robes and stupid little harps. I don't even want to go there. I'd rather come right back here when I die, in Bella Swan's arms, and stay forever.

And she was enough like an angel to make my idea of heaven almost too convincing.

I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

I love you.

I wondered how it would feel to be able to experience the same contentment every day. This, of course, meant that Bella would have to be with me every day.

I could just picture her in my too large apartment. I'd bought it because I'd had the money. I foolishly thought that I should buy a bigger place just because I could, not realizing how lonely it was, how the enormity of the space just amplified the fact that I had no one to fill it with.

I longed to have Bella fill that space, leaning on the island as I made us dinner, sitting on my couch, watching television, brushing her teeth in my bathroom, helping me with laundry in the mud room, reading books in my office, dancing to the radio.

Then I imagined the soundtrack Bella could bring to my life. I could almost hear her laughter echoing off my white walls, her sighs as I made love to her in my bed, her whispers as she spoke in her sleep, her raspy morning voice, her yelling at me from the other room to pick up my socks.

Even the thought of her yelling at me made me smile widely. Oh the arguments we could have and the hot make-up sex that would follow! We'd be a genuine couple.

I'd never been in a couple, never done couple-y activities. It was never something that appealed to me, but I yearned for those things so badly now.

I wanted to take Bella to the movies, on the Ferris wheel, take those silly pictures in a photo booth, walk in the park holding hands, have picnics, argue about wallpaper, cuddle on the couch, watch baseball games, celebrate Valentine's Day, wear matching Halloween costumes, and go dancing together.

Ha! Bella would hate that idea, but I was sure I could convince her to let me hold her in my arms and twirl for a few hours.

Just picturing all of the "real world" stuff that Bella and I could do together strengthened my resolve to make it happen.

I wanted so desperately to be with Bella that it hurt a little. I'd never wanted anything so badly in my entire life.

So tell her you're in love with her! What do you have to lose?

My dignity, my self-respect, my heart.

And if you don't say it?

Then…Bella will never know how I feel about her. We'll leave, just like we were - apart, two separate people. No stupid photo booth pictures, no Bella on my island, or morning voice.

I needed to do it.

God, now it wasn't just the heat that was making me sweat. My insides were going ballistic from my nerves. I was stressing out.

What to do?

I looked down at her. She was still resting sweetly on my chest with her eyes closed, occasionally running her hand along my torso, her forehead faintly glistening with sweat.

Mmm, a sweaty Bella. Focus! Right, right.

"Hey, Bella?" I started. I'm in love with you.

"What? Whoa. I think I dozed off there for a second. This little sauna is almost too relaxing, and I don't suppose it helps that we've been…very busy today," she laughed huskily, reaching down to tickle the apex between my thighs and groin.

Fuck. My penis was officially standing at attention. And I'd been doing such a good job keeping it under control!

"Why hello there," Bella smirked down at my member and began to run a gentle finger up and down its veins like she had before. My penis seemed to fascinate Bella. Hell, my penis was fascinated with Bella.

She was making things so hard for me - literally.

"Uhhh." I couldn't resist groaning at the increased pressure she was applying. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What?" she began stroking me up and down.

"I…I…"

Shit. This was definitely not the right time to tell her, not with her spreading my pre-cum with her thumb.

"You…You…what?" Bella teased as she noticed the way she was flustering me.

"I think you have really soft hands."

What. The. Hell? How do I go from "Bella, I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" to "The hands you're using on my dick feel really soft"? I need a new brain.

Bella laughed lightly.

"Gee, thanks," she said, but didn't stop her activity. She just went faster and began to lick the sensitive skin on my neck.

I couldn't let this go on. I wasn't having sex with Bella. I wasn't. No way.

"Bella, we have to stop."

"Why?" she asked simply.

Because I can't repress my animal lust for you. I have to fight at all times just to keep it under control.

"I don't think…Christ, ungh…I don't think it would be a good idea for us to have sex right now."

"You don't?" she laughed, giving me an extra squeeze. Yes, my dick was betraying my mouth.

"No."

I grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back so she was restrained from further seducing me and gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her cheeks flushed before she looked down shamefully.

Great, now look what you've done.

I hadn't meant to upset her! That was the whole point of not having sex with her in the first place!

I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, careful not to rest her too provocatively on my erection. My eyes found her hurt brown eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you. That's not the reason at all." I paused to let this sink in. "It's just that we've been having a lot of sex lately, and I don't want you to think that's all I'm after."

I kissed her cheek softly. "Because it's not. You're more than just some kind of sexual object to me, Bella. I don't want you to feel like we have to keep at it all the time. We don't."

Because I love you so much.

I almost said it.

But Bella grabbed my face before I could even open my mouth and began kissing me so fiercely it almost hurt.

This wasn't like our normal kisses. This was ferocious, hungry feasting. How could I react with anything other than equally animalistic passion?

I clenched one hand in her hair and pushed the other forcefully into her lower back.

Damn, this resistance was not going well at all. I just kept getting more and more aroused.

I had to pull away after a few more moments of practically eating Bella's face to look at her.

"This is what you want?" I asked, taking in her swollen lips, bright eyes, and messed up hair. Beautiful.

"Hell yes," she breathed, reaching for me again, but I stopped her.

"We don't have to…"

"Edward!" her abrupt, impatient tone caught me off guard. "This entire day has been one long form of foreplay - the spankings especially. And you brought me to a sauna of all places!" True - probably not the wisest course of action to keep from fondling her. I just thought it would relax her. "I need you. Now."

I tried to put up what last little shred of fight I had in me. "Bella-I don't want you to think…"

"If it's what I want, then let me have it, Edward." I was shocked, not for the first time, at her astounding logic. "I think I know what's best for me. Don't you?"

I felt like such an asshole, trying to make her decisions based on what I thought she needed. I should have been asking her what she needed. I just cared too much to let her get hurt.

"I'm so sorry, I…" I started to apologize.

Bella's hand drew back and landed lightly on my cheek.

She slapped me!

And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even more aroused by it.

"Shut up and fuck me already," she commanded.

IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou

I let out a strangled moan and bucked up hips up into hers. She grinned at her apparent victory and brought her mouth back down on mine, tasting me with her tongue.

What happened to the demure, shy little girl that I'd met that first night?

She was gone forever, and Bella the Seductress had taken her place.

That was more than fine with me.

I ran my hands all over her back, collecting the sweet droplets of her perspiration. The sauna was making her skin glow like the goddess she was.

My goddess kept grinding her hips into mine over and over, teasing me. I soon grew restless of her little practice and grabbed her delicious ass and positioned her so that she was sliding over my shaft.

I put my hand down to stop her so that I could fill her with my fingers. She was more than ready.

I looked around in a panic.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Huh?" Bella's muffled voice asked from where she was licking a circle around my left nipple.

"I didn't bring any condoms with me. I didn't think we were going to have sex."

Yeah, look how well that turned out.

"Hold on," Bella said, quickly reaching over to open the door and rifle through her clothes for a few seconds. She turned back to me wiggling a foil wrapper in between her fingers triumphantly.

I've created a monster, I thought happily. We'd gone through quite the role reversal. Bella was carrying condoms around in her jeans, and I was sitting around, worrying about my emotions like a girl.

Bella stood before me, smiling lazily, as she ripped open the packet and began to slide it onto me slowly before kissing the tip fondly.

"How do you want me?" she asked, biting her lip innocently like she wasn't standing there naked and sweating, granting me every wish I'd ever had.

I almost exploded right there.

I think I started to say something, but all that came out probably sounded like, "shushua ewk dubles hipsomide."

Bella Swan, you have successfully turned my brain into mush. You're the girl of my wet dreams.

"What was that?"

"Go stand over there," I said in my deepest voice and pointed to the wall across from us in the tiny room. "I'm going to take you against the wall."

She moaned loudly and backed up until she ran into the wall. I walked over to stand right in front of her, my erection poking her in the stomach. She stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Bella was such a fast learner.

I reached down to grab her ass once again and picked her up so I could slide into her. Oh, fuck. I started slowly, not wanting to lose my grip on her or hurt her. It would be almost too easy to let go and slam Bella into the wall as I made love to her.

But yet another one of my plans was foiled as Bella began to thrust with me, making her speed faster and faster.

She was insatiable.

Well, whatever Bella wants, Bella gets.

I began to plunge into her deeper and harder, kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. I was trying to convey the depth of my feelings for her. I wanted to satisfy her. I would do anything for her.

"Edward…so good!" she gasped against my lips. I refused to let her mouth go free, not even to breathe. I needed it so much more than oxygen.

"Bella," I chanted over and over.

This time, our sex was more frantic, just like our kiss had been earlier. We had a base desire for each other that was threatening to come out of its cage.

"Harder!" she screamed, desperate for release. She was breathing heavily and her former glow had transformed into a full-fledged sweat. I couldn't imagine what I looked like. It felt like I was on fire, inside and outside of my body. Her screams got louder and I began to pound into her, all my control forgotten.

In the back of my mind, I worried about hurting her or the wall giving her splinters or my hands digging into her thighs too much, but one quick look at her face showed me she was in intense pleasure, not pain.

Her hands found their way to my backside as she forced me into her deeper than I'd ever been before.

This different type of love we were making was savage, feral, and completely fantastic. I let out a bestial growl as I felt her lapping desperately at the sweat beads on my neck - just as frantic to consume me as I was to have her completely.

The sounds of skin wildly slapping against skin sounded loudly in the room. It was so hot. Everywhere.

She was getting close. I could tell just by hearing her breathing. It was becoming more shallow and uneven, intermingled with her moans. It was one of my favorite Bella Sounds, and I hoped to hear it over and over again. Forever.

"Cum for me," I whispered into her shoulder. "Cum on my dick."

I spanked her round derrière roughly, just how she liked it. The next second, I heard her screaming, not yelling, screaming like she was in a horror movie. She was convulsing around me tighter than I'd ever experienced.

I couldn't hold out any longer. I exploded within her so strongly I was surprised I didn't split her in half. I roared loudly and bit down roughly on her shoulder.

It was silent for a few moments except for the sound of our heavy gasping. I carried Bella over to the bench so she could rest in my lap. My arms were shaking from the aftershock of my orgasm, making it difficult to continue holding her.

I looked down to see my bite mark developing into an angry red mark. I waited for the feeling of guilt to surface within me, but it never came. A few other feelings showed up, though. Pride, possessiveness, smugness.

I'd marked Bella as mine.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked me softly.

I traced the mark lightly with my pointer finger. Bella looked down at it speculatively.

"Are you mad?" I asked, worrying that she was.

"No…it seems you have a matching mark on your shoulder."

I looked to my left shoulder to see a little bite mark exactly the size of Bella's mouth. My smile grew wider.

She'd marked me too.

"Funny that I didn't feel it," I remarked.

"Yes, you seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise involved," she stated, making a mock thinking face.

We laughed quietly for a moment.

"I'm burning up. You want to get out of here and cool off?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I've run out of bodily fluids," she smirked.

Such a little vixen.

We walked hand in hand out of the sauna and put our clothes on. We both struggled to stay balanced on our weak, shaky limbs - it was difficult to the point of hilarity.

In hindsight, I suppose it would have been wiser to wash off before getting dressed again, but…I kind of loved having the smell of Bella on me. Also, I was way too tired to be able to wash myself off.

We walked back to the living room. Bella plopped herself unceremoniously onto the couch.

"I'm beat," she announced.

"How about a movie?" I suggested, turning on the flat screen television over the fireplace and looking through our movie collection.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. I'll probably be watching you the whole time anyway," Bella laughed.

I picked some random film and pushed play on the remote we kept on the mantle. I didn't even know what it was called. I just wanted to curl up on the couch with Bella.

And I did just that as the opening credits began to flash. I sat at the end of the couch, leaning on the armrest, and Bella lay over the cushions with her head in my lap.

I pretended to watch the movie for a few minutes when I felt Bella's gaze on me.

I looked down to see her milk chocolate eyes shining up at me.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean 'what'? I told you I was going to stare at your pretty face the whole time. So, stop acting so surprised."

I laughed at her silliness, causing her head to bounce in my lap.

The movie continued to play, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but Bella. Her face was shadowed beautifully in the glow of the setting sun outside and the light of the television.

My eyes never left hers as I softly traced her delicate features with the backs of my fingers, using the other hand to comb through her hair, the electricity I always felt when I was near her humming through my limbs.

Bella stared right back up at me, running her hand along my forearm. She had this gentle smile playing on her lips and this look.

Now.

Now was perfect.

Now was right.

"Bella?" She quirked an eyebrow. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm-"

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Three loud knocks slammed at the door.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I know. I know. I know. I just can't help but leave cliffhangers. It's where my mind naturally lets off each chapter. Don't be too mad. I promise you'll get an update sooner than last time.

Wonder who is at the door…

You FF readers better review if you want it. I know a lot of you do, but…come on…the Twilighted readers are kicking your butt! :)


	25. Knock, KnockWho's There? reedited

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

At last, another chapter!

I need to thank all of the people responsible for helping to get this thing out!

1. And always Number One, **Isabel or icrodriguez**, my fabulous beta. She completes me, cheers me on, motivates me, and makes this story oh so much better because she stays up with me to read and re-read all my drafts. You all should kiss her feet for getting my butt into gear.

2. VJGM my Twilighted Beta. She's crazy fast, and her stories are the best. If you haven't read (or listened to on Twilighted's iFic on iTunes) her stories, go do it!

3. The ladies at the thread. Go visit if you aren't already. I totally give out teasers and tell when I'll be updating. ?t=2548

4. All of you because you sent me sweet messages while I was gone. See? I'm nice :) Message me anytime! And you all also were AMAZING with the reviews for the last chapter. I don't deserve you.

5. Also…I've been nominated for a Bellie Award! I've never won an award for a story. So-if you love Snowed In and/or you feel sorry for me-please go vote at .. I would owe you forever and ever and ever!

6. And finally…if you have a twitter…follow peterfacinelli so he can win a bet! It's totally priceless. And follow me while you're over there! Eclipsedawnff

7. ******_**IMPORTANT:**_ If you read the chapter before it was re-edited, make sure you read the end. For some reason, the document I submitted didn't have the last line, which is fairly important to both the story and you readers :-)

Now, enjoy!

BPOV

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Edward and I both tensed immediately. Our shocked gazes locked on each other before moving to the door. We sat in total silence before we heard another, much softer, knock.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Who do you think it is?" I breathed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the rescue people?" he wondered.

"They don't usually go door to door personally to tell you they've dug a path, do they?"

"No, I suppose they don't. Then who could it be?"

"No clue," I said worriedly. I mean, last time I thought there was an intruder, it turned out to be Edward. What were the odds that there was some kind of ax murderer just stopping by to say hello and chop our heads off?

However, I couldn't stop myself from frantically searching the frosted windows, trying to see out. I could have sworn I heard voices conversing, but I passed it off as the wind.

Still, I was kind of freaking out. I just had a bad feeling about the situation. I felt like we shouldn't open the door.

My face must have been projecting my inner turmoil because Edward took my hands, lifted me up and was to the fireplace in an instant, dragging me with him. He rustled around for a moment before holding up a fire poker and shovel.

"Here, you take this one," he said, handing me the fire poker with a small chuckle. "I know how much you like to wield sharp weapons."

I smiled ruefully at the reminder of our first meeting.

"Yeah, but I don't actually know how to use them!" I whispered urgently as Edward took my hand and led me toward the front door. "Maybe we should just wait for them to go away."

Yeah, and get back to whatever you were going to tell me because it seemed important! Screw the door! I thought maybe you were going to-

"You'll be fine. It's probably just the rescue people or a lost elk or something," he assured me.

We walked quietly toward the door. Edward gestured for me to stand on the hinged side of the entrance so that he could have the first stab at stopping whoever was at the door should they be dangerous.

Right, because if Edward can't handle them I'm sure I will be able to take care of them, I thought sarcastically.

I was working to contain my terror when Edward reached a soothing hand out to rub my shoulder. His touch had this supernatural effect on me. I was instantly calmed.

"Calm down. You're starting to scare me," he laughed, reaching his hand toward the lock, taking my relief with him.

My ears were straining so hard to hear, every noise the locks made as he unlatched them seemed to be amplified horrifically in the large room. It was like surround sound.

My muscles froze and my hands broke out in a cold sweat.

I wasn't sure why I was so tense. I guessed it was because the sun was going down, and I couldn't see anyone coming to visit a cabin in the middle of the woods and a snowstorm, especially at night.

But it was mostly the fact that whatever or whomever it was might pop the little bubble Edward and I had created for ourselves. I suddenly realized how precarious, how circumstantial our relationship was-if what we had was even a relationship in the first place.

Edward jarred me out of my worries by holding up his index finger to me, a silent warning before reaching down to slowly turn the brass knob.

The exaggerated noises continued as the handle was released from the doorframe. It had only creaked open an inch before the entire door was quickly shoved open by someone outside.

Of course, standing on the other side of the door, I was knocked flat on my back, the wind knocked completely out of me.

"Alright, where is she?" a deep voice demanded authoritatively. I couldn't see anything now that I was hidden behind the open door. I could only hear people struggling on the porch and feel the icy cold blowing through the door.

"Move, you big oaf!" I heard a smaller, tinkling voice join the commotion. It sounded like they were fighting. There were a lot of smacking and pounding noises on the doorframe.

"You move," the deep voice commanded.

"Watch it," a third voice said firmly.

"Hey, hey, hey," Edward said hurriedly. "What's going on? Why doesn't everyone just come inside?"

I couldn't understand anything that was happening. Maybe my fall to the floor had rendered me unconscious, and I was having some coma-induced dream.

Yeah, that makes more sense.

At Edward's request, the people began to stomp their feet against the rug and proceed into the living room.

"Bella!" the tinkling voice called. "Where's Bella?"

"She's," Edward began, closing the door so he could see me, "Oh, shit, Bella. Are you alright?"

His strong arms lifted me back up to a standing position before they moved to cup my face. His thumbs brushed gently across my cheeks as his emerald eyes surveyed my face for signs of damage.

"I'm fine," I said impatiently. He'd lifted me up to face the wall, and with his hands holding me in place, I couldn't turn to see who our visitors were. And besides, he didn't need to treat me like a toddler every time I fell. It happened so often, he should just get used to it.

"Classic Bella, falling flat on her ass," the little voice laughed.

Wait. A. Minute. I know that voice!

"ALICE!" I screamed, tearing myself away from Edward's grasp to launch myself into her arms.

She mumbled something in response, but I didn't hear it because I had her face smashed against my chest. She was so small-barely less than five feet tall-that it was easy to forget that hugs could suffocate her.

"Sorry," I smiled as I let her go. I looked her up and down. She still looked as fabulous as she had when I'd left. I hadn't realized how much I missed her in the few short days I'd been gone.

"Not at all, Miss Swan. It's better treatment than I've been receiving lately," she accused brusquely, jerking her head toward the other visitors.

A tall man stood by her side. He was taller than average, but next to Alice, he always looked gigantic.

"Jasper!" I squealed happily, giving him a hug as well.

"Bella." He hugged me back lightly. "Good to see you."

But it wasn't Jasper Alice had been gesturing to. I turned to see another man standing stiffly near the door, away from everyone else.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I wondered aloud. Then realizing how rude I must have sounded, I added, "Not that I mind."

A small huff came from Edward's corner of the room. "What is everybody doing here?" he asked gruffly.

"It's suuuch a long story, Edward," Alice interrupted. "I think we should warm up before we tell it. Oh, and I'm famished."

She grabbed Jasper's hand and began to make her way to the kitchen, leaving the rest of us behind in a stunned silence.

I wasn't sure what to say. I just shrugged my shoulders and gestured for Jacob and Edward to follow me into the kitchen. They were both wearing equally sour expressions for some reason, but they accompanied me nonetheless.

As we walked through the hallway, Edward quickly strode up next to me, leaving no room for Jacob at my other side. The move was almost impolite, and I was about to reprimand him, but I wasn't sure if he'd done it on purpose. His face was carefully neutral, showing no signs of mischief or guilt.

I could hear a faint snort come from Jacob behind us.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw that Alice was already heating something up in the microwave and fidgeting with the stove.

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten in forever," she laughed as if it were the most natural thing in the world to just randomly show up and begin cooking.

"Alice," Edward began in a warning tone. He moved to stand at my side, so close I could feel his delicious body heat rolling off of him.

"Okay, okay. I guess you want to hear the story instead of visit with your only sister whom you haven't seen in months. Whatever," she sighed dramatically before taking a deep breath. "Okay. So, it all started with Bella."

I pointed to myself in surprise.

"Yes you," she laughed. She cleared her throat dramatically as she positioned herself in a stool by the counter and looked around at everyone's expectant expressions. She smiled a little, obviously enjoying the attention. "I met Bella my freshman year of college, and we were best friends right away. And as her best friend, I wanted the very best for her."

She paused to make sure we were absorbing the information. I looked to see Jasper listening patiently at the table while Jacob was postured against the fridge looking annoyed.

"Well," she continued, "when I noticed Bella staying in night after night without any male company, I felt bad. Especially since I'm lucky enough to have Jazz." She looked over at him lovingly. "Of the few guys Bella ever went out with, none were right for her. She needed my help!"

"And every time I called my dear brother here to say hello and ask about his personal life, he never had a girlfriend-unless you count Tanya, which I totally don't."

On its own volition, my head snapped in Edward's direction. Who the hell is Tanya?! I demanded mentally.

"So," Alice continued, unaware that I desperately wanted to know about this woman in Edward's life, "I came up with a little plan. I thought you guys would make a cute couple, you have such compatible souls and habits. I just knew it would be perfect. So I tried to arrange for the two of you to come to the cabin simultaneously, but you were both being absolutely stubborn. I never thought it would work.

"But then…you both just showed up on your own! I didn't even realize it right away. I was busy getting a new phone," she explained, holding up a new, shiny, and of course pink touch screen phone. "By the time I had replaced my SIM card and figured out how to check my voicemail, you two had already met. Mission accomplished. I figured I would just let the two of you stew until you realized you were meant for each other and what a brilliant matchmaker I am."

She flashed us a satisfied smile before turning back to the food she had been preparing, answering none of the questions in Edward's eyes or mine.

"So why did you just nowdecide to show up?" Edward demanded irritably. It was so strange to see him on edge. I was used to him being relaxed and happy.

"Well…" Alice hesitated and looked between Jasper and Jacob. "I've sort of been here ever since I got your voicemails." She braced herself as if we were going to start throwing things at her. "I was going to show up if things started getting bumpy, like the roof caving in or you two hating each other. Thankfully they didn't until… about an hour ago."

She looked over at Jacob with a hateful expression. He responded by simply rolling his eyes.

"What short stack is trying to say is that I ruined her devious little plot," he stated, speaking for the first time.

"How?" I blurted intelligently, absolutely confused.

"Alice and I were eating lunch at the airport, getting ready to book a flight back to Arizona because everything seemed to be going smoothly-I mean, neither of you called me, desperate for help- when Jacob overheard us talking about you being trapped in the cabin with Edward," Jasper supplied.

"I recognized Alice from our younger years when the Cullens used to spend their vacations at Pitsiark," Jacob clarified. "I asked if she was talking about Bella Swan, about five foot four, brown hair. When she said yes…well I kind of yelled at them and said something about how someone should rescue you.

"I figured that someone should be me. So I jumped in my taxi and followed the snow plow as it cleared a path to Pitsiark and those two followed right behind.."

"But why did you?" I asked curiously. "Come up here, I mean."

"Well, I know I just met you briefly a few days ago, but I really liked you Bella." I heard Edward exhale sharply. "I didn't want you to be trapped up here with Edward Cullen of all people."

"Hold on. What did I ever do to you, Black?" Edward wanted to know.

"Don't give me that, Cullen," Jacob sneered. "Girls at the reservation still talk about when the goregous Cullens would come and stay in the area. They used to get so excited to see you and your brother, but I bet you didn't even notice. You were too good with your fancy cabin and expensive cars to even mind any of the locals. You Cullens always had your noses too high in the air to be able to see us lowly natives. You were too busy enjoying the land stolen from my ancestors."

Whoa. Talk about holding a grudge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward replied acidly. The picture Jacob painted sure didn't sound like the Cullen family to me. I had never known them to flaunt their wealth or treat people badly. In fact, the Cullens were probably the nicest family I'd ever met.

"The hell you don't," Jacob snarled. "I came up here to save Bella from suffering your company. A nice girl like her doesn't deserve the treatment you dish out."

"Hey!" I rushed to Edward's defense. "The Cullens have always been extremely kind to me.".

"Yeah, Jacob! You're the meanie. You tried to push me down when we were all racing to the front door. We never did anything to you!" Alice cried.

"Well I had to get here before you and your boyfriend," Jacob said without apology. "Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" I asked in a stunned voice, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Home" he said vehemently. "You don't have to stay here another minute. If you hurry and pack your bags, I'm sure you can just make it on the flight to Arizona."

I remained frozen in shock as Alice stood up and began arguing loudly with Jacob. Jasper rushed to her side. Everything was in such a commotion.

"Hold on!" Edward bellowed to be hard above the noise.

We all turned to him expectantly.

"Now," he said seemingly calm, but I detected a hint of nervousness beneath his veneer, "I think we all need to slow down. Bella, you don't have to go anywhere that you don't want to. You can go home or stay here, whatever you prefer. It's your choice."

His suddenly bright eyes met mine for an intense moment that felt like hours. In that moment, everyone else vanished from the room and the earth stood still. I was completely lost in Edward Cullen's eyes. They seemed to be trying to tell me something and get an answer from me at the same time.

"I…I…I have to use the restroom," I said and rushed out of the room.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What is wrong with me?

Edward had basically just asked me if I wanted to stay with him or leave and I left for the bathroom. My brilliance knew no end these days. I had no idea what had come over me.

It was just- I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my decision. And I didn't have one. I thought I did, but now I wasn't so sure.

I sat on the toilet seat and pondered my options.

Let's say I stayed with Edward. What were we going to do? Stay in this cabin forever? We both had real lives to get back to. I had a part time job at Newton's and a part time job as a librarian. Neither of these things paid well or was all that stimulating, but I needed both to make ends meet.

And Edward had his own private practice in Washington. He couldn't just leave that. Those things took time to open and run.

Not to mention we both had personal ties to our locations. Edward had Tanya, whoever that was, and probably a lot of friends. I had Alice and Jasper and sometimes my mom and Phil when they weren't on the road.

There was no way it could work.

My heart dropped to my stomach as I realized how true that was. As much as I wanted to just attach myself to Edward forever, it simply wasn't feasible.

And I was sure that he was ready to get back to his life…and Tanya. God, I couldn't get her name out of my head. I just kept visualizing this fantastically beautiful and perfect woman waiting for Edward back in Seattle, someone six feet tall, built like a supermodel, and dressed in designer clothes, someone more suitable for a man like Edward than I.

Edward had said that he wasn't in a relationship, but that didn't mean they weren't seeing each other. How could I compete with that?

Ugh. Everything had been so simple just a few days ago. And now it was a complete mess. I was going to have to leave. I knew that. I couldn't expect our relationship to work out. Edward needed someone more of his caliber, and I needed to get a grip on reality.

I had to work to suppress my tears that threatened to spill. Crying was not going to solve anything right now.

I remained sitting on the toilet lid for a few more minutes, feeling sorry for myself when an unbidden image popped into my head.

Edward and I were sitting up in a huge bed, one I'd never seen before. He was reading the newspaper. I was reading a book. We would feed each other grapes from a bowl every few minutes as we took a break to talk. Edward had his arm around me when he pulled me in for a kiss. Our feet tangled together and we sighed happily.

We were the picture of a normal couple, just enjoying a day off. I wanted it so badly that my entire body ached. I just wanted to be with Edward, if I was honest with myself. I wanted to be able to have mornings like that with him. I wanted for us to stay together.

I put up a mental wall to keep happy images like that from coming up again.

You can't always have what you want. I'd learned that the hard way several times in my life. None of those lessons were as difficult as this one. Just the thought of giving him up forever caused me physical pain.

We couldn't stay together, I reminded myself. Our brief interlude could have been just that, a fling. We hadn't even said, I love you yet. What if we didn't work out in the real world? What if our bond wasn't strong enough to last? Why risk everything for something that could turn out to be nothing? Wouldn't it be stupid to cast aside everything just to be with Edward?

No, not for Edward, a small voice intoned in the back of my head.

I couldn't take the risk. I knew that. If I did, and our relationship failed, I'd never be able to bounce back from it. My heart would be permanently broken. Better to leave like this, by choice, not in too deep, while I still could.

Decision made, I walked back into the kitchen. Three sets of eyes followed me as I quietly walked to the table where Edward was talking to Jasper.

"Edward? Can I talk to you in the living room for a moment?" I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He tensed; probably knowing all was not well, but said, "Of course. If you'll all excuse us…"

He silently followed me into the living room where we sat down on the couch next to each other. He said nothing, waiting for me to start. It was so hard. I kept wishing he would just say something. But he simply didn't, and I couldn't tell if he was about to because I was unable to meet his eyes. So, I took a large breath.

"Edward."

Okay, good start.

"Bella," he replied tonelessly.

"These past few days," I said softly, "have been the best days of my life, seriously."

"For me as well," he replied. My gaze was fixed on the fireplace, but I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"And I wouldn't trade them for anything," I continued. "I want to keep the memories."

It was true. I thought that it would be better to separate now and keep the glorious, perfect memories rather than attempt to continue our relationship and see it crash and burn. This way, it would remain flawless in my mind…that's what I kept telling myself.

"Bella, what are you trying to say?" Edward asked so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"I think…I should leave." It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to say. I decided just to get it over with quickly like a Band-Aid.

"You do." He stated, blankly.

"Yes, I mean, I don't want to, but I think it's best."

"I…see."

His voice was so empty, so devoid of the warmness I'd grown accustomed to, it was freaking me out. This wasn't the same Edward. This Edward seemed to feel nothing whatsoever. How could I have ever convinced myself that he might have possibly felt anything toward me? Looking at him now, I didn't see a find a trace of affection toward me.

Maybe I had simply imagined all of those emotions I thought had been mutual. Another reason to leave.

"I just…. I don't see a reason to stay," I lied, looking to the ground so that he wouldn't be able to see deceit written plainly across my features.

"You don't," he said succinctly, once again as a statement rather than a question.

"Well, not really," I fibbed. I'd never lied so repeatedly in my life. I just wanted to yell, I want to stay because of you! You're the only reason for anything anymore! But I just can't do that to either of us!

Yes, I couldn't bring the heartbreak to myself, and I couldn't hold Edward back. I repeated that in my head over and over to strengthen my resolve since it was deteriorating with Edward sitting so close to me, looking so unnaturally perfect and desirable.

"Ah." That was all he said.

It was like he was purposely making things hard on me by giving me short, ambiguous responses. Anything would have been better than his apparent indifference. I wanted him to beg me to stay or yell at me to leave or laugh at me for thinking he cared whether I left or stayed. Anything else.

Please, Edward, say something to me.

"So you're going to leave," he said in his robotic voice. "You're going to walk out that door and go straight to Arizona."

"Pretty much, I guess."

Please stop me. Tell me not to go.

"And these past few days were just what?" he asked.

I turned to look at him because I couldn't help myself.

"Excuse me?"

"These past few days," Edward repeated, "what were they to you? A fling? A mistake? A fun time?"

My eyes swept his face over and over trying to find some trace of emotion so I could figure out where he was coming from, but I couldn't see anything. His appearance was a carefully blank mask, trying to conceal whatever he was feeling from me.

"I don't understand what you're asking," I told him.

"I just wanted to know what our time together meant to you because I seem to be misinterpreting things lately. I simply want to know how you will look back on them so that I can adjust my memories accordingly."

I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't tell him that I would always remember our time together, as the few days in my life that I had been carefree and perfectly happy. I wouldn't say that it was the period in my life when everything around me seemed somehow improved. I had enough pride not to reveal that for a few blissful days, I thought I'd finally found my soul mate just to have him taken away from me.

Because none of those things would help me break away from him like I needed to.

"Did they mean anything to you?" Edward asked brashly, saving me from having to reply.

A surge of indignation and anger passed through me. I was absolutely pissed off. Edward could have said anything to me. He could have said that he could do better than me, that I was a waste of his time, that I really should leave already. But when he doubted that our time together was anything but completely precious to me, he had struck a nerve.

"Don't," I growled, staring him straight into his eyes.

"Don't what?" he asked arrogantly, looking away to make himself seem detached from the situation.

"Be an asshole," I said angrily, jumping to my feet. "How dare you insinuate that our time together is meaningless to me? How can you even think that?"

"Isn't it true?" he asked with a tone I couldn't quite place.

"No!" I huffed in frustration. "Why would you even say that?"

"I suppose for the same reason you're about to walk out that door."

"And what reason is that?"

"Hell if I know. Why don't you tell me?" Edward spat back abruptly.

I collapsed back onto the couch, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit, I realized belatedly, I picked up from Edward.

"Because it's easier this way," I sighed.

"Than what way?" Edward questioned. I was getting tired of him asking so many questions. Never in my life did I have so few answers.

You pretending to love me just to spare my feelings.

"Than pretending we can make this work," I finally said in a voice that sounded defeated even to me.

"You don't think we can make us work?" Another question.

"How could we, Edward? We live states away. We can't just change our lives completely because of four days."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, Edward, maybe because that's completely impractical?"

And the only thing I want in the world, so much so that it scares me a little.

"You think so?"

No, but it would kill me if that turned out to be true.

"Yes," I said firmly because the other answer would have just made things more complicated, "and stop speaking only in questions. It's getting annoying." When he didn't say anything, I added, "I'm going to have Alice help me pack."

Edward said nothing as I called Alice's name. She came into the room to stand by my side so quickly, I knew she had been listening in nearby. Jacob and Jasper filed into the room shortly after, looking between Edward and me, trying to figure out what was going on.

I took Alice's hand and we began walking to my, or rather her, room when Edward's voice stopped us.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I turned to see Edward had stood up to stare at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. I regarded him with raised eyebrows, urging him to elaborate. He looked so nervous and worried. I could even see his hands shaking. He looked around to see everyone staring at him curiously before he took a few breathes and continued.

"B-Because I-I think we could make it work."

From my position next to her, I could see Alice's eyes bug out and her jaw drop.

"Edward, there are too many obstacles in our way for it to possibly work. Why try?"

I turned away from him to hide the enormous tears falling down my cheeks, thinking I had the last word, that this was the end, before his voice stopped me once again.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

**Chapter End Notes:**

I know, I know, I'm an evil for always writing cliff-hangers.

But if you need an extra dose of me while you're waiting for the next update…I'm the guest author for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All this Friday!!!! Come on over and read a dirty little one-shot by yours truly! ?sid=4327

Thank you for reading!!! Now review!


	26. Decisions

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This chapter is ridiculously long at like 7,400 ish words. I thought about breaking it up into two chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to break. So, it's like you get two chapters in one!

It was also the most difficult chapter to write. This end result can be accredited to my beta Isabel. She practically co-wrote this with me and went over draft after draft. She does so much to help this story, even when she's scared I'll get mad and dump her. (Which will totally never happen.) So, thank you Isabel, you're the greatest.

I'd also like to thank my other beta, Elizabeth. She looks over the chapters even with her crazy work schedule and social life. She always gets back to be no matter what.

And of course thank you, readers. I love each and every one of you. You're awesome at reviewing and supporting this story!

Enjoy! :)

EPOV

I sat at the kitchen table with Jasper, talking about mutual acquaintances and who knows what else. Jacob remained brooding in the corner as Alice demurely chewed the meal she'd made for herself.

I couldn't focus on any of them. All I could think about was Bella.

Just a few moments ago, we'd all been here, Bella at my side. I'd been close enough to touch her, to wrap her in my arms and kiss her rosy lips.

And then Jacob had offered her a chance to leave the cabin-and me- behind and go home. I had tried to be unselfish and told her to do whatever she wanted. Come to think of it, maybe stupid was a better word.

I had wanted to throw her over my shoulder and lock her in my bedroom until everyone left, but I only stared into her mahogany eyes and silently begged for all I was worth.

Please, please, please, Bella, stay with me. I love you. I love you so much. Don't go.

And…she ran to the bathroom-probably because my simpering stare had caused her to puke.

So I was left in the kitchen with the three musketeers.

"So, Edward…" Alice began after she finished eating, "what have you guys been up to these past few days?"

"Just the usual cabin activities: board games, movies, the works."

She snorted obnoxiously.

"Cut the crap, Edward. You two reek of sweat and sex," she said with a knowing grin.

"Shut up, Alice," I hissed coldly, acutely aware that everyone in the room was actively listening.

"You've just been doing the nasty this whole time, nonstop, I bet," Alice went on, choosing to ignore me in her excitement to tease. "Sheesh. Bella must be so worn out. You know she's never-"

"I said 'shut up', Alice!" My tone that made it clear I would not tolerate any more. We glared at each other for a moment before she backed off. This was a good move on her part considering I was at the end of my rope.

She had interrupted at the exact moment I was about to profess my love to Bella, not to mention it was her fault Jacob was even here in the first place. And she just had to bring up Tanya in front of Bella.

"Fine. Fine. No more talking about you and your lovely Bella. Have it your way," she sighed, always needing to have the last word.

I was just picturing myself strangling her skinny neck when I became aware Jacob's venomous stare trying to burn holes into my head.

I couldn't believe this asshole. He just waltzed in here, acting like he had some sort of claim on Bella, touting his fake stories of chivalrous rescue and righteous grudges, trying to win Bella over by acting the good guy, but I knew his game. I am a man after all.

God, the way he looked at her…It made me bloodthirsty.

I couldn't understand the emotion that stirred inside of me when I saw them together. It was such a tangle of pain and rage and desire and despair. I had never felt it before; I couldn't put a name to it.

It took of few minutes of pensive thought before I could finally put my finger on it.

I was jealous.

I hated him even more than I had before. I glared at him with a deep hatred and he leveled his own glare right back at me. Alice and Jasper were laughing to themselves next to us.

I finally looked away in annoyance and groaned loudly, wishing everyone would just haul ass back out the door and leave me alone with Bella again, the way we were before all of the chaos.

Our perfect snow globe had been shaken up too vigorously. So quickly, everything was spiraling out of control. Out of my control.

I suddenly remembered going to Las Vegas with my family when I was ten. We saw all the sites- MGM resort, Cirque de Solei, and Sigfried and Roy. However, the thing that stuck in my head the most was Hoover Dam.

It completely awed me that one wall could weather all of that water. I always wondered what it would take to make the wall crumble. Would there have to be a massive flood? Or could a single drop of water bring it to its breaking point?

I now respected its strength more than ever. I was being forced to withstand so much that I felt my control leaking through the cracks, drip by drip.

Ever since I'd opened the front door, my discipline had begun to slip. I had always prided myself on my restraint and composure. I'd spent my whole life building up that wall, but now it was all falling apart.

Each time Jacob looked at Bella with that intense longing, a drip seeped through the cracks of the dam I'd spent so many years building up. Drip.

Her beautiful eyes had looked up at me, unsure and worried. Drip.

When I'd asked her whether she wanted to stay with me or leave, she ran away. Drip. Drip.

My sister talking about me having sex. Drip.

How did I let it get to this point? I should have just told her I love her the instant I realized it. I hated myself for being too afraid to let her know. Drip. Drip.

Maybe then she would be in the kitchen with me, telling our intruders to get the hell out, instead of hiding in the bathroom.

I was just wishing that she would come out already when she silently walked into the kitchen and asked to talk to me. Her eyes never left the floor so I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

Her behavior gave me the worst feeling. I felt like I was about to be sentenced to the worst pain imaginable. Even on the short walk to the living room, I felt like a dead man walking, the couch like an electric chair.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She sat next to me, looking as beautiful as ever. She was sitting so close that I could feel the electricity humming between us, but far away enough that I could tell something was off. As we sat in complete reticence, I tried to figure out what it was.

She started talking, but refused to make eye contact with me. Her gentle voice started telling me how much she had enjoyed the past few days. It didn't escape my notice that she was speaking in past tense. She thought our days together were already over.

Drip. Drip.

I agreed with her. Honestly, my time with her was unforgettable, the best days of my life. She was everything I was looking for and more. I almost told her in that instant. I even drew breath to do so, but she started talking first.

"I think…I should leave," she told me, looking away hurriedly.

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip.

I was stunned. I thought she would at least skirt around the issue or talk about it a little, but it seemed that she had already made her decision.

I don't even know what I said in response to her. It felt like my entire brain was shutting down, only replaying the same message over and over.

Bella wants to leave. Bella wants to leave. Bella wants to leave.

I heard her continuing to speak. Yet I only heard bits and pieces of what she said and what I said in reply.

She didn't want to leave, but she didn't see a reason to stay.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"What about me? I'm not a reason to stay?" I wanted to shout. But I didn't. Instead, I hid like a coward behind my façade of indifference as my heart started breaking so hard, I was sure it was audible.

I didn't want her to know that she was ripping my heart out of my chest. I didn't want her to know that I was close to yelling or crying. I didn't want her to know that I was a minute away from throwing myself at her feet and begging her to stay.

I had to maintain some semblance of pride as she sat there and rejected me. The experience was degrading enough to begin with.

So I acted like I didn't care because she obviously didn't. I mean, she was throwing away everything I had given her- the passion, the honesty, the love- things I had never given to anyone but her. She wanted none of it. And that launched me into anger.

"So you're going to leave," I asked for confirmation. "You're going to walk out that door and go straight to Arizona."

"Pretty much, I guess," she said in a little voice. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"And these past few days were just what?" I demanded viciously.

Finally, her eyes met mine in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"These past few days, what were they to you? A fling? A mistake? A fun time?"

She stared at me for a few moments. She didn't understand what I was getting at. Drip.

"I just wanted to know what our time together meant to you because I seem to be misinterpreting things lately. I simply want to know how you will look back on them so that I can adjust my memories accordingly," I elaborated.

I needed to know because I was going try my hardest not to look back on my memories and think of them as the days I had been with the love of my life if she hadn't felt any of it. It would hurt too much.

Her actions were beginning to make me think I had only imagined that special light she would get in her eyes when she looked at me, that the zing of electricity I felt whenever we touched was pretended. I needed to know if she felt it too. Maybe she was just leaving because she was just as scared as I was.

Suddenly, she turned on me, snarling-seriously snarling- at me not to be an asshole. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"How dare you insinuate that our time together is meaningless to me? How can you even think that?" she asked.

Wait, what? A glimmer of hope sparked within me. But I couldn't figure out why she was getting mad at me. I was giving her what she wanted! She wished to walk away from me. Who was I to stop her?

"Isn't it true?" I said instead. I struggled to keep my tone emotionless though I was anything but. I'd never felt so many emotions in my life- and all at once!

"No!" she yelled. "Why would you even say that?"

"I suppose for the same reason you're about to walk out that door," I replied coolly.

"And what reason is that?" she snapped.

"Hell if I know! Why don't you tell me?" I shouted desperately.

Do you not love me the way I love you? Does your heart not feel like lead right now? Why are you doing this to us?

"Because it's better this way," she said in a crushed voice. I barely recognized her without her perpetual happiness. Drip.

My arms started reaching out to comfort her before I stopped them. She didn't want my comfort or me. She'd made that all too clear. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. My dam was becoming weaker by the second.

She said she didn't think we could work- that it was out of the question because of all the impracticalities. And Bella was nothing if not practical. Drip. Drip. Drip.

I knew I was keeping up a conversation with her, but I barely registered the words that were leaving my mouth.

I was too busy trying to think up a reason for her to stay or rather come with me.

Before I knew what was happening, before I could even start to formulate a game plan, she stood up and called for Alice.

Alice tip toed carefully into the room followed closely behind by a sympathetic looking Jasper and a fed up Jacob.

Trickle. Trickle. Trickle. Trickle.

The drips had stopped. They'd been replaced with small streams leaking through the cracks in my mortar. I could no longer find the strength to keep all of my thoughts and emotions bottled up any longer.

The trickles of feeling began growing bigger and bigger until the bricks of my dam started to deteriorate.

I had heard about moments that changed your life, seen stories on the news, read about them in books, but I'd never experienced one myself.

That was until Bella grabbed Alice's hand and began to walk away. Nothing had ever terrified me so much in my life.

I suddenly realized that everything I'd believed in prior to meeting Bella was complete bull. I had always felt the need to have a dam in order to keep my emotions in check, to exert control on all aspects on my life, even those I could never manipulate, like love and loss. Especially those two at the moment.

At once, I felt like I had been submerged in water and had risen a new man. Through my self "induced baptism, I could finally see how useless controlling everything in my life was.

So I stopped trying to keep my dam in place. I let the water flow out as it wanted and became a new person, one who wasn't afraid to take risks and leave things up to chance.

I was ready to man up.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I called after her, forcing myself to stand up on my quivering legs. I was somewhat surprised my voice still sounded the same since I felt completely different. I gazed at her over the back of the couch. She couldn't have been farther than ten feet away from me, but at that moment it felt like miles.

Everyone turned to gawk at me. My new sense of bravery faltered for a moment, replaced by unparalleled nervousness, but I knew I had to go onward.

"B-Because I think we could make it work," I stuttered. My tongue felt like it weighed a million pounds behind my numb lips.

My sister gaped at me in blatant shock. She'd never seen me doing anything like this, not her quiet, tame, lonely brother. I'd never even brought a girl home for dinner.

"Edward, there are too many obstacles in our way for it to possibly work. Why try?" Bella said.

I almost backed down, except…

Except I could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke and see the heartbreak in her watery eyes as she turned to leave.

So, I inhaled to do what I had never done before, especially with an audience, something that scared the hell out of me, but something that needed to be done, something that should have been done a long time ago.

I would do it for Bella, to keep her.

I let my dam fall to pieces.

"Because I'm in love with you!" I blurted in declaration, the water of my dam flowing freely through its former barriers.

The entire room froze. Bella slowly turned back toward me, her tears-like the water from my dam- flowing unhindered.

Alice remained at Bella's side, staring at me, a stunned statue, before she slumped against Bella and breathed, "Damn, I'm good."

I was briefly distracted as Jasper laughed from the other side of the room and came to pick her up off the floor where she'd fallen. "Up you go," he said softly. Alice came to and righted herself before turning to look at each person in the room authoritatively.

"Everyone out!" she yelled, being helpful for once. Jacob and Jasper shuffled out behind her regretfully. I was sure they wanted to stay and watch what was about to unfold, but I didn't really want spectators- especially if Bella was going to shut me down.

I turned back to look at Bella, wondering if she could hear the thunderous booming of my heart or my erratic panting. I felt like I'd just run twenty miles. My insides were collapsing from anxiety.

I searched every inch of her, trying to uncover her feelings.

Her cheeks were furiously pink, and her eyes couldn't get any wider beneath her furrowed brows. Her mouth was stuck in a position that made it look like she was about to say something, but she didn't. The only mobile part of her was her tears than continued to stream down her face and her slightly trembling bottom lip. The rest of her didn't move at all, not even to breathe.

Maybe you gave her a heart attack. Wouldn't that just be perfect? Death by "I love you."

I was vacillating between staying and being strong and running away for all I was worth. Then Bella's legs began to move slowly toward me like she was sleep walking. She seemed barely aware that she was moving. Her watery eyes never left mine.

When she came to stand directly in front of me, I began to feel awkward, like I should say something.

"Bella, I-"

Without warning, she jumped on me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms enveloped my head as her mouth savagely attacked mine. We crashed back onto the couch clumsily.

I stroked her face tentatively as she continued to ravish me. Her tears had stopped, thank God. If there was one thing I never wanted to see it was a crying Bella.

My hands gripped her body to me as closely as I could, my fingers using all of their strength. I needed her to be as near to me as possible. It felt so good after almost losing her that I moaned loudly into her mouth, fanning her fire as I continued to kiss her for all I was worth.

After a few intense moments, she gently pulled away to look at me.

"You love me?" she said so softly, I had to read her red lips to understand what she was saying. I was so out of breath, I could only nod dumbly. "Say it again?"

The longing in her voice made me feel like I could jump over the moon. How could I say no?

Looking deeply into her chocolate eyes, I said, "Bella Swan, I'm in love with you. I think I have been since the minute I met you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

She reached back up to kiss me so hard that it almost hurt, but I barely registered it through my rapture. Her fiery lips trailed along my jaw to my ear.

"I love you too," she whispered and it sounded like she was crying again. Those exquisite words combined with the sensation of her hot breath caused me to visibly shiver. "I love you so much."

This time, I attacked Bella. I'd never thought words could sound so great, but when Bella told me she loved me, my entire body thrilled.

I could feel her lips smiling under mine and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt light-headed with happiness. Being in love was like the best drug in the world.

When I could feel her gasping, I regretfully let her up for air, but continued running my hands up and down her back. I was unable to relinquish physical contact. Bella was magnetic, her touch addictive.

She traced her fingertips along my face as if memorizing it.

I thought dreamily about the fact that it was in this very area that we had first kissed, first made love. This was where we'd first consummated the greatest passion I would ever know. I now realized it had been love- fantastic, passionate love-even back then, even when I was too blind to recognize it. What had I ever done to deserve such a gift?

I looked down at Bella to share my thoughts, but I noticed her face had become troubled.

"Edward. I love you, but if we leave together-"

I quickly pulled her into a sitting position on my lap and covered her mouth with my hand, my other arm cradling her to me. I knew her well enough to know what was coming. I wasn't going to let her try and sabotage us again before we even had a chance to try. Not again.

I said hurriedly, "Shush. Wait. Let me say something first. Then you can talk."

She nodded her acquiescence. I stared into her quizzical eyes and took a few calming breaths.

"I know that it seems like there are a hundred reasons for us to just go our separate ways, but I can think of a million reasons for us to stay together. And I know that would be impractical, but, Bella, love isn't practical. It doesn't always come in convenient little packages. It's not always easy, but I'm willing to fight for us."

I needed a concrete reason, I realized. A reason to convince her to come with me. I needed to appeal to Bella's practical side. My hand still over her mouth, I went on, thinking a mile a minute.

"I think you should move to Seattle and live with me. You wouldn't have to worry about paying rent anymore. I have a pretty big apartment. It wouldn't be too crowded. My office is just down the street and everything." I was speaking rapidly to keep up with my thoughts, and I didn't want to give her time to find a flaw in my improvised plan. "And…you'll need a job…"

I was wishing I'd thought everything out earlier, but it wasn't like I'd really gotten a heads up.

"You can…you can come and work with me," I said triumphantly, wondering why I hadn't thought of it before. "I need a receptionist, and you can do that until you find something else. And, hey, you could work on your writing in your down time. That'd be perfect right? You could get published!"

I was on a roll. It was amazing how many things I had been containing within myself. I hadn't realized the sheer volume of all of it until now.

"You'd be closer to your father too. I'm sure he'd love to be able to see you more often."

I wasn't certain what else I could say to convince her to come with me.

"I just love you so much, Bella, that I'm willing to do anything to keep you," I whispered, resting my forehead on hers and removing my hand from her mouth to caress her cheek, eliciting the powerful surge of chemistry I'd never experienced with anyone but her. I couldn't believe just a few minutes ago that I'd thought it didn't really exist. It was very present. "Can't you feel that? It's so powerful. I can't afford to lose it."

I quit talking and looked at my hand. It felt a little wet and I looked up to see that Bella had started crying again.

"You want me to come with you?" she sobbed through her watery smile. "Even after my little crazy-attack earlier when I tried to leave you? Even thought it's starting to look like I can't control my tears? You should know that my crazy and crying comes with the package,"

"I need you, like air and water. With the crazy, the crying, and everything," I told her and then started to laugh a little, "God, you were scaring the shit out of me with all that talk, Bella! Saying you were going to leave…I hadn't been that scared since…well that night we first met."

She laughed gently. It was the sweetest sound - a medley of relief and happiness.

"I'm sorry I said all of those things to you… I just thought I was going to lose you no matter what. I panicked and started spouting all of these horrible scenarios in my head, each possible way our relationship could go wrong. I didn't even know if we had a relationship. I didn't know if you wanted that. I…I didn't know that you love me," murmured with a lovely blush. "I was scared too…. And like I said…crazy."

I couldn't believe she was afraid just like I was-Bella, the woman who had held me at knifepoint and propositioned me on a Twister mat.

"I should have told you," I assured her. "I should never have given you a reason to doubt my feelings for you."

"No, I should have summed up the courage to ask instead of jumping to conclusions. I was being an idiot and not communicating like an adult."

"Hey," I held up my hand to quiet her. "We were both being stupid, but that's over. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going anywhere. So you might as well get used to looking at this face."

Bella looked into my eyes and smiled enormously.

"If you can handle my crazy, I can definitely handle that," She jumped up to place a cute kiss on my nose and giggled. I couldn't help but join in.

We collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter. Now this was more like it. The two of us, smiling and happy.

"You really want me to move in and work for you? Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"Absolutely. I can't think of anything I want more."

"But won't it look bad, you just hiring me because I'm your girlfriend?"

Girlfriend. I loved the sound of that.

"No. No one will care. I'm sure you're all too qualified to do the job. And besides…" I trailed off with a insinuative grin, "I've always wanted a sexy receptionist."

"Well, it had better be me then," Bella said in a jokingly stern voice. We sat in silence for a few moments, just holding each other.

When I looked down, I saw Bella frowning and biting her lip. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and said, "Hey…what was that Alice said in the kitchen about someone named Tanya?"

Oh shit.

"This is going to sound far fetched, but Tanya is no one. Seriously. I told you I've never had anything close to a girlfriend, and I was telling the truth."

"Well then why did Alice mention her in the first place?" she wanted to know.

"I have no idea. I think she was trying to get a rise out of me so that I'd confess myself to you sooner." Bella still didn't look convinced. "Tanya is just a family friend that recently moved to Seattle. She expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story. And you know what? I prefer brunettes anyway," I grinned, pushing back a lock of her silky hair so I could nuzzle behind her ear.

"She's a blonde. That figures." She sounded petulant.

I was enjoying this more than I should.

"Strawberry blonde-not at all my type. In fact, you're the only person in the world that's my type."

"I guess that's okay then," she conceded.

"Hmm," I said, deciding to tease her just a bit more. I ran my hands along her thighs and sides suggestively. I extensively liked this side of Bella. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

"Humph," she grunted. I was amused that I was not the only one who was experiencing jealousy today. "Fine. I believe you."

"So you're really going to do it?" I prodded, unable to contain my hopefulness that my fantasies of having Bella in my life might come true. "You're going to come with me?"

"I…What about Alice?"

"Alice is a big girl. And considering the circumstances, I think she would be more than supportive," I said firmly. "I mean, it sounds crazy for me to just ask you to pick up your life and come with me, but…I can't imagine living any other way, Bella. What would I ever do without you? I feel this option is the most reasonable. I can't leave my office and I absolutely won't leave you. If you don't think-"

Bella pulled my head down aggressively so she could once again kiss me.

"Stop. I want to go with you," she mumbled, refusing to let her mouth leave mine. "You didn't have to convince me, you know."

Uh…what? My brain was too fatigued to figure things out. Bella pressing herself up against me didn't help either.

"I'd go with you even if you wanted us to live in a cardboard box in the arctic, as long as you wanted me. I don't care about anything else but you, Edward. I love you," she breathed and kissed me gently.

I wrapped my arms around her body and relished the feel of her curves pressing into me so insistently

She kept whispering "I love you" over and over as she kissed me, and I joined in. It was so liberating to be able to say it as much as I wanted after holding it back for so long. Our words became unintelligible as we started to run out of breath. It sounded like we were saying "la luh loo".

We broke apart laughing out of sheer joy and giddiness.

Then what Bella said finally sunk in.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean I didn't have to convince you?" I asked indignantly. "Then why did you sit there and let me go on and on?"

"Well…" she said looking embarrassed, "It was kind of nice to hear. I hadn't expected you to think out an entire plan. It was impressive in its thoroughness. You thought of everything!"

"You're awful," I told her, trying to look upset, but I just couldn't. I'd never been so blissful. I was also slyly relieved that Bella hadn't realized how spur-of-the-moment my plan had actually been. She thought it had been impressive.

"You love me," she reminded me, sweetly running her fingers through my hair.

I leaned into her caress.

"You love me," she repeated to herself.

"Truly I do."

Would I ever get tired of saying it? Maybe I could invent new ways to say it. I adore you. You complete me. You have my heart. I looked forward to having time to think up more phrases, but not as much as I was looking forward to having Bella to say them to.

"You know, Bella," I said, remembering my train of thought from earlier, "It was this very spot where we first kissed and made love. And now it'll be the first place we said 'I love you.'"

Bella cuddled into my shoulder and sighed happily, "That's beautiful, Edward."

"Yes, it is," I agreed, not caring how mushy I was becoming.

"Edward…this whole moving in with you thing…I'm a little intimidated. I've never done anything remotely close to that level."

"Me either." I'd never shared more than a night with a woman, but here I was asking Bella to share my life. And I remembered that Bella was just as inexperienced as I was when it came to matters of the heart as well as relationships. I had even been her first lover.

"But really, I'm more excited than anything. I feel like I've just been given everything I've ever wanted," Bella smiled exuberantly.

"Me too," I said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Me three," Alice chirped as everyone else rejoined us. No doubt they had been listening in on our conversation, waiting for a moment to intervene. "This is fabulous. You guys are fabulous. I'm fabulous. Everything is just fabulous, thanks to me."

I wasn't one for stroking Alice's already enormous ego, but she had definitely earned it.

"Thank you, Alice. You're amazing," I said sincerely, putting my arm around Bella and pressing my lips to her cheek. It was our first public display of affection. I was somewhat surprised Alice didn't whip out a camera or something.

"Anytime, anytime. It's what I do," she said complacently. "Now, let's get you two packed up and on a plane so you can start your journey of love as soon as possible! Do you guys want to leave tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I said so fast that it was embarrassing. Bella giggled and rubbed my chest fondly. I took this to mean she also wanted to stay another night.

My sister and Jasper retreated into the bedrooms to help us pack things up. We stood up to follow them, hand in hand, but Jacob caught Bella by the arm.

I almost backhanded him across the room for touching her. However, when I looked him in the face, I could see that his expression was nothing but contriteness and puppy dog eyes.

"Bella," he said, "Look, I didn't mean to barge in here and mess things up for you two. I was just trying to help. I didn't want you to be hurt."

He looked at me.

"Really, I'm sorry, man. After hearing what you said to Bella…I guess you're not so bad. And if Bella likes you…I guess I do also. Congrats, you two."

"Jacob, thank you," I said as I shook his hand, and Bella beamed at him. I notice with no small amount of pride that she'd never looked so cheerful. "I probably would have done the same thing. It's nice to know Bella has someone looking out for her."

He nodded appreciatively at me. "I'm gonna head out. If you guys need anything once you get to the airport, just give me a call."

"We'll certainly do that," I said, proud that I was being so civil. Bella stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jacob," she whispered. I noticed his bashful smile and reddening face.

I would have thrown a fit if I hadn't been so sure of her affections for me.

With that he walked out the door with a wave in our direction.

As I walked Bella into the room she'd been staying in, Alice was furiously folding clothes and stuffing them into suitcases as Jasper booked airline tickets over the phone.

"Phoenix. Yes. Yes. It doesn't matter. And one for Seattle. Yes. Okay."

He took out his credit card and started reading the numbers.

I stopped right before the doorway.

"We're really doing this aren't we?" I asked her excitedly. It almost seemed too good to be true. Bella tugged on my hand so that I would look at her. She looked so radiant. And she was all mine.

"We sure are," she said pulling me into a tight hug, speaking into my chest. "As soon as I get everything in order in Arizona, I'm flying straight to you."

Jasper came over to us then and told us that our flights were scheduled to leave late the next morning.

"We're heading back to Phoenix tonight, though," he informed us. "And we have to leave now if we're going to catch our flight."

He wasn't joking. We barely had time to exchange good-byes as they hustled out the door.

"We'll see you two later. By all means, try to find something to do so you won't get too bored," Alice couldn't help but leer as she winked and closed the door behind her.

If I didn't love her so much, I probably would have slammed the door in her impertinent little face. As it was, she was my best friend and only sister; so she got off easy. We watched them drive away for a few minutes.

Bella let out an exasperated sigh from the window. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I'm so bored already."

This is why I love her.

"Well, Bella, what would you like to do?" I asked innocently. "We could go back to the library, finish our movie, or make s'mores…"

She seemed to mull it over for a few moments.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin in thought. "The s'mores do sound good, but I was thinking of something more along the lines of you taking me back to your bed and showing me just how sturdy the box springs really are."

Done and done. I bent down, and lifted her to me. She wrapped her legs tightly around my body, and I carried her to my darkened room. Her eyes bore into mine with deep seriousness and with that the moment instantly shifted. The heat of our lust set us ablaze, but at the same time, the seriousness of the moment weighed down on us.

This would truly be making love.

I sat her down carefully on the edge of the bed, her legs still wrapped around me, and brushed her hair back from her face so I could look at her fully.

Bella smoldered up at me, her breaths becoming deeper.

She moved to kiss me. It was gentle and impassioned at the same time, the very essence of our physical relationship. I matched her kiss to show her that I understood. We needed each other desperately, but this would be tender to reflect our newly affirmed love.

Bella's hand slowly eased off my shirt as I removed my shoes and then hers. Her slim fingers daintily traced the patterns of my stomach, and she brushed her nose along my chest and collarbone.

Needing to be close to her, I lifted her shirt off of her and bent to nuzzle the valley between her breasts, one of the places where her scent was strongest. Inhaling deeply, I brought my hand up to massage her left breast. Because of my close proximity, I could feel her breathy mewls reverberating from her chest.

One strap of her bra fell to the side, and I leaned up to taste her bare shoulder. I licked her delicious skin before pulling back to lightly blow on it.

Bella shivered and grabbed my hips, forcing me closer to her. Her hot little mouth sucked eagerly on the skin of my neck.

My arousal was starting to consume me. I grabbed Bella's hands and guided them to the button fly of my jeans. Knowing what I wanted, she ripped the buttons apart and ridded me of the rest of my clothing. To get things evened up I undid her jeans and hooked my fingers under them and her underwear as I tugged them down inch by inch, slowly, torturously.

Bella grew delightfully impatient, shedding her bra as I purposely worked at a sluggish pace just to tease her. I looked up to see her roll her eyes at me as I finally discarded the last of her clothes.

I took a moment to fully appreciate her in disrobed form before recapturing her lips. She moaned into my mouth before breaking away to point to my suitcase. She didn't want to wait anymore, and I was right there with her.

As I searched my luggage for protection, Bella moved to lie in the middle of the bed. I was momentarily distracted at the sight of her laid out for me. When she caught me staring intensely, she moved restlessly, starting to rub her legs together in search of relief. One of her hands lowered to stroke her bundle of nerves as the other roughly massaged her breast. She returned my stare with equal intensity, biting down hard on her luscious lower lip as she touched herself.

Fuck.

If I didn't hurry, she was going to finish without me. I hastily rolled on the condom and climbed into bed with her. But instead of joining her, I sat Indian-style with my back against the headboard.

"What are you doing?" she rasped.

"Come here," I said simply and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to straddle my lap. "Like this."

Her eyes widened with understanding, and she adjusted herself closer to me.

"Make love to me, Edward," she whispered.

My mouth sought hers hungrily while I guided her onto me. I rubbed myself against her for a moment before entering. She let out a satisfied sigh as took me all the way in.

I flattened my palms against her shoulder blades and pulled her nearer. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Then, ever so gently, we began to rock.

I'd never tried this position before, but it seemed befitting for our new relationship. It provided almost overwhelming intimacy because we were so close to each other while also affording sensual intensity. Since we were so tangled, I couldn't completely pull out of Bella. We were continuously joined. The stimulation never ceased for either of us.

"Bella," I moaned as she pulled my hair. I never knew pain could be so pleasurable.

I returned the favor by sliding my hand around to roughly pinch her nipple. Her head fell to my shoulder as she quietly whimpered and began to move with more intent.

I began rocking into her at a more accelerated rate, and Bella responded, meeting my tempo with even more impassioned fervor.

"Harder," she choked, digging her short nails into my back, "I need it harder, Eeeed-waaarrrd. Mmm. Give it to me."

God, the things that come out of her gorgeous mouth.

I was getting dangerously close, and I reached down to massage her clit only to find that her fingers were already there, working vigorously.

"Allow me," I murmured.

She obligingly took her hand away. I quickly replaced it with mine, using all of my fingers to pleasure her. I flicked and rubbed and tugged the way I knew she liked it.

I did this as I continued to rock into her with all of my energy. I would have been worried that I was hurting her except Bella was attacking me with just as much fervor.

"Oh, oh, oh God," she moaned. "I-Ungh! Edward! EDWARD! GOD! YES!"

Suddenly, she dramatically arched her back and froze as her inner muscles went crazy in culmination. Her head fell back as her jaw opened in a silent scream.

I watched her orgasm as I continued to thrust into her frantically.

"Edward," she whispered, grasping at my shoulders. "I-I-I-again. Ohhhhh. Eeedwaaard!"

When she came for the second time, I went with her, experiencing my most powerful climax yet.

"BELLAAAA! FUCK! YES! YES! UHHH YES!" I roared, burying my face in her neck. Stars were clouding my vision, and it felt like my lungs had quit. I didn't realize how violently I was shaking until I reached for Bella's hand.

As we recovered, we leaned on each other out of exhaustion, our breathing wild, our bodies drenched in sweat.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," I answered.

I gingerly lifted Bella off of me and laid her on the fluffiest pillow, pulling the cover over her as I got up to go to the restroom and get cleaned up so she wouldn't get cold.

When I turned on the light, I heard Bella snickering behind me.

"What?" I said groggily, turning around.

"I love watching you walk around naked," she smirked brazenly, but her blush gave away her embarrassment at being caught. "Your butt is flawless."

I bounded back into bed with her and crawled under the covers, unable to stay away another moment.

"Luckily for you, we're moving in together. You get to see it every day, as often as you like," I promised her happily.

"I can't wait," she said, snuggling into my side.

I looked down at her. She was simply glowing. The extreme emotion that ripped through my heart from just looking at her staggered me. I loved her so much more than I could describe. I hugged her closer, kissed cheek, and rested my head next to hers.

"Me either," I told her.

And we both fell asleep, happy, in love, and eager to start our new life.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading!!! Don't forget to review! There are only about two chapters left!

Follow me on twitter eclipsedawnff or come to the threads because I give out tons of teasers and chapter ETAs.

Just out of curiosity- do I have any male readers or readers outside of the US?

Oh, and that position is a variation of the lotus, just in case you were wondering ;)


	27. Homecoming

A/N: Hello, my very diverse readers! I can't believe _Snowed In_ is read on every continent-by each gender. Except for Antarctica, of course.

This chapter was another tricky once to write. It started out as one big, super long chapter before I had to split it up. So, now you get more chapters!

I never could have finished this without my fabulous beta, Isabel. If it weren't for her, you guys wouldn't have a majority of the scenes in this chapter. She encourages me to write better and better chapters-even when she's afraid I'll hate her for it.

Simply put- I love her to pieces, and I couldn't write without her.

Now-without further ado…

Enjoy :)

BPOV

"_What are you wearing?"_

"You _know_ what I'm wearing, Edward," I laughed. "I told you I just got out of the shower to answer my phone."

"Humor me, please, love. I haven't seen you in _so_ long. I need a visual," he begged in his silky voice. Damn him. He knew I couldn't resist when he did that.

"Fine," I huffed before purring, "I'm not wearing anything except this little white towel, Edward, and I'm getting cold. It's barely big enough to cover me, and I'm so _wet_."

I could hear him panting heavily into the speaker, clearly excited. So, I decided to have fun with him.

"You know what else?" I went on in a sultry voice.

"Tell me."

"My nipples are getting so hard from the cold, I think I need to warm them up with my hands, but- darn it -I can't do that _and_ hold this towel up."

"Drop the towel," he commanded.

I made sure that I flung it to the floor hard enough that he could hear it on the other side of the phone.

"But, Edward," I whined, "I'm even colder now."

"Lay down on the bed," he said, his voice thick with desire. "Move your hands over yourself. Squeeze your breasts. Imagine your hands are mine."

"Okay," I said, walking to my closet, grinning. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Touch yourself. Are you wet for me?"

I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling.

"I'm _dripping_ for you," I sighed dramatically, taking my robe off the hanger. "God, Edward I wish you were here right now."

"Me too. Rub your clit, Bella. Pinch it like I would if I were there."

"Mmmmm-hmmm, that's good," I said, walking back to my bed, then made my voice surprised. "Ooooh. Oh. Oh. God. That feels even better."

"What are you doing?" Edward wanted to know.

"_I'm_ not doing anything," I said, putting on my fluffy purple robe.

"What do you mean?"

"It's…oh, oooh, fuck yes. Your sister. She's-"

"_ALICE IS THERE?!_" Edward roared.

And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to laugh hysterically. Then I pictured what Edward's face must look like, and I fell to the bed, clutching my stomach as I cracked up even more.

"Bella," he growled as I openly laughed at him, "that was mean."

"Hey, I told you last night I wasn't going to have phone sex with you while your sister is in the other room. You should have known better," I giggled.

"A man can dream, can't he? And now I have a disturbing mental picture stuck in my head. So thanks."

I knew he was trying to guilt me into actually having phone sex to make him feel better, and that made me laugh harder.

"Aw, poor thing. I'll give you some better mental pictures when I get there tomorrow."

I waited for him to say something, but it was totally silent. I even looked at my phone to make sure we were still connected. We were. I began to worry that I'd actually upset him.

"Edward?" I tried worriedly.

"Sorry. I just… I miss you," he said longingly.

"I know, Edward. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half of my self away with you." My voice cracked a little from emotion.

"Come and get it, then," he challenged.

"I'll be on that plane as soon as I possibly can," I promised.

"I love you," he reminded me quietly.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

I lay there for a few minutes, holding my phone and smiling. I pictured Edward doing the same thing so many miles away, his beautiful bronze hair looking perfectly messed up, his soft lips curved into his lopsided smile, his lean frame stretched across his bed.

My heart began to hurt a little bit more. Over the past three weeks that we'd been separated, the pain had always been present, but now it was all out ache to the point of acute agony.

I didn't think I could wait another second to be held in his arms .My body felt so lonely without Edward lying beside me.

I reached over and grabbed my biggest pillows, hugging them as hard as I could, imagining them as some inadequate replacement for Edward.

"Replacing my brother so soon?" Alice called from the doorway.

I sat up at once and pushed the pillows away like they were on fire.

"Uh, I was just, um…getting comfortable," I lied, embarrassed.

"Of course," she grinned. It could be irritating having such a smug know-it-all for a roommate, but that was one of my favorite things about her. Alice always knew best. Edward and I were a testament to that.

"He misses you a lot too," she said, plopping down onto the bed next to me. "I think I've gotten about a thousand text messages from him today alone."

"Oh, really?" I asked, fully interested. I pulled my knees to my chest and faced her. "About what?"

"Well…I don't think he'd like me to tell you. He wants everything to be a surprise."

"Tell me just one message."

"Nope. You're out of luck, my fair Bella. Just trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about, moving to Seattle."

"I know. I can't wait," I said sincerely. "But…Alice, what about you?"

"What _about_ me?" she asked, surprised.

"Won't you get lonely? I mean, are you going to keep living here? What will you do?"

She thought about it for a moment, quirking her little head to the side like a puppy.

"I'll probably move in with Jasper. He's asked me, as you know." I nodded. I remembered how excited she was that day, but she'd told him no because she didn't want to leave me. I felt guilty because that was exactly what I was about to do to her.

When I said as much to her, she simply brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever, Bella. You didn't have anyone at the time. So that's different. You have Edward now. You don't need me to hang out with you and make sure you don't become a crazy cat lady who wears curlers to the grocery store," she said in a joking voice. I knew she had stayed with me out of friendship, but her story seemed a little too realistic for my peace of mind.

"That's so true," I agreed, picking at the lint on the bedspread. "But aren't you going to miss me at all?"

I didn't realize how insecure and plaintive the words sounded until I heard them coming from my mouth. But she wasn't acting as sad as I thought she would. Alice normally didn't withhold her emotions. Didn't my leaving cause her _any_ grief? She was everything to me for so long, and now…she was just dismissing me?

I looked over to where she was reclining next to me on the bed, afraid of her reaction.

"Bel-la!" she said exasperatedly, her expression offended. "_Of course_ I'm going to miss you. I miss you already! I just thought that if I acted all upset, you'd be more hesitant to leave me or it would be harder for you.

"You're my best friend, my confidant, and my kindred spirit. I mean, you're like a sister to me. I love you, and I'll miss you like hell every single day. And for a while, I felt sorry for myself- thinking about how I was losing you…but then…I thought, some day you'll marry Edward, and we can _really_ be sisters!"

"Oh, Alice," I laughed, covering my face to hide my blush.

"What? It's _so_ going to happen, Bella. Trust me," she stated mater-of-factly, giving my a little teasing shove.

"Whatever you say," I told her, over my thundering heart. I immediately changed the subject to something less embarrassing. "I'm going to miss seeing your face everyday. And who will yell at me to 'change out of those hideous clothes' every day?"

"No worries, I already packed a web cam with your laptop. We can talk to each other face to face, and it'll be like I'm actually there! Plus, I can approve your outfits every day before you leave the apartment. It'll be awesome!" she chirped.

I should have known Alice would have everything planned out. She'd already had half my stuff labeled and packed by the time I got home from Alaska. After I'd put in my two weeks notice at work, we'd begun to ship my stuff to Edward's.

Now, all that was left in my room was a carry-on for the plane full of a few toiletries and clothes. I was all but ready to leave.

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered, "for everything. I owe you so much. You're the greatest friend ever. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

I hugged her tightly and pulled her dark head into my shoulder. Her arms held me just as securely. When we pulled back, she was smiling sadly.

"No payment needed. All you have to do is be with Edward, and I'll be happy forever," she proclaimed in a strong voice, but when I pulled back a little to look at her, I could see the sincerity in her teary eyes. "I've never seen either of you so happy. That's all I've wanted- for my two favorite people to find happiness, and you finding it with each other was an added bonus. I just know you're meant to be."

"We're starting to sound like Hallmark cards," I snorted. "I love you, but this is getting too heavy for me. How about we have one last pizza and chick flick party before bed?"

I didn't have to say another word. Alice bounded off my bed and ran into the kitchen yelling, "Pepperoni or cheese?"

After we'd eaten an entire pizza each and cried our eyes out during the movie, I retired to my bed one last time. It wasn't an especially fancy bed like the ones in the Cullen's cabin, but it wasn't cheap and uncomfortable. It was just…my bed. It was where I had slept every night for the past few years.

I thought I would feel some despondency, resting on my mattress for the last time, but all I could muster up was excitement. In less than twenty-four hours, I would be sharing a brand new bed with _my Edward_.

We would lay there and cuddle every night. We'd whisper _I love you_ before we went to sleep and share those special little kisses- the ones that are short, but hold so much love. We'd wake up and eat breakfast and read the paper or watch the news, just like in my dreams.

I pictured Edward leaning over me to turn out a bedside lamp, kissing me on the forehead, spooning behind me, and I sighed. I thought of how he would touch me, kiss me, seduce me, and of all the passionate love we would make.

I supposed some women dreamed about living in lavish mansions with marble staircases, perfect husbands who cooked gourmet meals every night and sang them love songs by a fire, or having fancy clothes and top of the line cars to show off.

But as I drifted to sleep that night, all I dreamt about was being able to share the simple, overlooked, every day pleasures with Edward for the rest of my life.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy. I'd had a restless sleep, waking up every few hours. It was like my body couldn't wait to see Edward. It absolutely refused to sleep, despite my exhaustion.

When it was finally a reasonable time to get up, I got dressed and ate a little breakfast. My stomach was too anxious to hold anything but a little granola bar.

"_Bella_!" Alice sang, coming out of her room, dressed in a light blue blouse, dark jeans, and of course four-inch heels, looking way more rested than I. "You ready? Because we have to be on the road like five minutes ago."

"Yeah, let's go," I said eagerly, grabbing my bags and hauling them to Alice's car. Mine was already being sent to Seattle somehow, although Alice had insisted that I should just get a new one because mine was such a piece of junk.

But I wanted to keep it. My truck was a classic, and I'd had it since I was sixteen. Since I was moving to a different place and living a different life, I thought it might be nice to keep an old piece of myself, as childish and sentimental as it might seem.

We drove in companionable silence on the way to the airport. That was the mark of a great relationship, I thought, not feeling the need to fill up quiet with idle chitchat. With Edward and Alice, I could just _be_, and it felt fantastic.

We unloaded her car and got all of my papers in order- my boarding pass, Edward's address, and what seemed like twenty other things.

Alice walked me as far as she was allowed to go before we said our good-byes. We held each other's hand and hugged at the same time.

"Promise me you'll call every day," I said, my chin quivering. _Oh, no. Here come the waterworks._

"I will if you will," she said. I noticed her eyes getting glassy as well.

"And promise you'll come to visit us as often as you can."

"Without a doubt, Bella," she responded, wiping a crocodile tear from her cheek. "Now, stop all this crying, little missy. Edward's not _that_ bad."

She laughed her tinkling laugh and offered me an embroidered handkerchief from her purse.

_Only Alice would have a handkerchief in this century._

The woman at the gate called for everyone to board and we hugged one more time before I walked away, waving at my best friend until I couldn't see her anymore.

I sat in my seat- grateful to see the plane was mostly empty- and decided to call Edward before they told me to turn off my phone.

"_Bella_, " he sighed. No one answered the phone like he did. He always managed to sound relieved, happy, and yearning all in one.

"I'm on board," I let him know excitedly.

"That's fantastic!" I could hear the smile in his voice. I wished I could see it in person. "Everything went okay?"

"Yes, no problems whatsoever."

"I'm glad to hear that." He paused for a moment. "Is someone sitting next to you?"

"No," I said, not knowing why he was asking. "The whole plane is pretty barren. It looks like I've got the whole back section to myself."

"And my sister's not there?"

"No…"

"Then you would have no objections to phone sex now?"

"_Edward_!" I hissed.

"I was only teasing, love. I think I'll wait until you're here so I can get the real thing," he laughed.

"I feel like I can't wait another second to see you," I groaned wistfully, wanting a reunion just as badly as he did.

"I feel the same, but it will just be a few hours until I see your ravishing self again," he said charmingly and then turned serious. "It's looking like I won't be able to get off in time to meet you at the airport. There's been a…um…emergency that I have to attend to."

I felt so disappointed. There went my fantasies of spotting Edward across the room and running slow motion, jumping into his arms, and kissing him in front of the whole airport, just like in the movies. Oh, well.

"But I've arranged for your transportation," he went on. "And you still have the key I sent you, right?"

"Yes."

"Just use it to open the door and make yourself at home. I'll try to get out of here as soon as I can."

"I'll be counting the minutes," I sighed.

"As will I," he responded just as desperately. "Oh, love, I've got a patient, but I'll see you very soon, alright?"

"Yeah, but not soon enough," I grumbled into the phone.

"Don't worry," he said, lowering his voice to a husky tone, "I'll make the wait _well_ worth your while."

"Mmm," I moaned, "Not helping, you tease. Oops, I have to go too. They're saying to turn off my phone."

"Fine." I heard Edward softly sigh. "Until later…I love you, Bella. Have a safe flight."

"I will, and I love you more," I said.

"Impossible."

"Don't argue with me," I said sternly, but my grin was still in place. I spotted a member of the airline staff eyeing my phone. "Alright, now I really have to go. Bye."

"I'll see you soon, love."

Once I put my phone away, I thought I should probably try to catch up on some of the sleep I had missed out on the previous night.

I knew I was only seconds away from collapsing due to exhaustion because the normally stiff seat suddenly felt like a cloud, the itchy, cheap blanket the airline provided like Egyptian cotton. I needed rest so badly; I was quickly lowering my standards of comfort and falling asleep.

It didn't take long for my dreams to remember the last few moments Edward and I spent in the cabin.

_Edward looked up at me from his suitcase._

"_I don't know if I can do this whole 'living without you thing', Bella," he said. "No matter how short of a time it is."_

"_Oh, you'll make it. It's only three weeks, right?" I said a bit sorrowfully._

"_But I know it will feel like an eternity."_

_He zipped up his bags and slung them over his shoulders before bending to lift my bags as well._

"_I'm going to miss this cabin," I said nostalgically as we walked sluggishly to the front door, neither of us wanting to leave. "I wish we could take it with us."_

"_Yes, it is a very special place, full of very special memories. Hopefully, when we leave, we can make even better ones once we're together again," he smiled, kissing me on the top of my head._

_His thoughts were reassuring, and as we treaded cautiously onto the icy front porch, I tried to keep them in mind._

_I was suddenly anxious to leave. What if the magic of the cabin broke once we stepped off the little wooden steps? Was Edward only an illusion? Would he disappear into the winter air?_

_I grabbed Edward's hand and held on for dear life while we advanced a little more. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself, as we walked down one, two, three of the steps._

_I heard and felt the crunch of the snow beneath my feet. My breath escaped in a whoosh and I opened my eyes slowly, looking over at Edward, his hair shining in the glow of the setting sun._

_He looked right back at me with nothing but concern and love in his eyes. I felt an immense wave of comfort crash over me. So he hadn't been a figment of the cabin! Sometimes, he just seemed too good to be real, and it was easy to believe he was a product of magic._

"_Are you okay?" he said. "You're acting…strangely"_

"_I'm fine," I said briskly. "Just…making sure this was all real."_

_Edward didn't scoff at my foolishness. He hugged me closer, warming me with his intense body heat, and whispered, "I know what you mean."_

_He assisted me across the slippery ground to me to his car, holding my waist firmly. Once I was in, he turned the heat up full blast and went around to put our bags in his trunk. I rubbed my hands together and held them against the air vents as I waited._

_I vacantly wondered what Edward was doing. He seemed to be taking an extra long time._

_After a few more minutes, he slid into the driver's seat and smiled at me, reclaiming my hand._

"_I love you…so very much, Bella." His eyes glowed in the shadows of the setting sun._

"_I love _you_," I said. "I'm worried that I'll say it so much, it will get old, but it seems I can't hold it in anymore."_

"_Once again- I know what you mean," he chuckled._

_We took off, driving slowly over the cleared driveway. I turned around in my seat to cast one last glance at our magical cabin, _our little snow globe_. From the outside, it simply looked like every other cabin- built out of wood, huddled among the trees._

_It didn't look like a place where two people might meet and fall madly in love. It didn't look like a destination where you might find the man of your dreams. It didn't look like it might serve as a location where two souls, _two fates_ could become intertwined._

_But I knew better._

_Everything faded before focusing again. This time we were at the airport, being forced to go our separate ways._

_Edward grabbed my hand suddenly. I looked up at him, wondering what was wrong._

"_Bella," he said forcefully. "Do what you have to at home, but come back to me as soon as you can. I'll be waiting. Once I have you back, I'm claiming you as mine, and I'm never letting you go again."_

His arms pulled my body against his tightly, and he bent to meet my lips with a kiss so passionate, so raw, so full of love and promise that my entire body collapsed, melting into him.

I woke up to the flight attendant lightly tapping my shoulder and telling me to fasten my seatbelt because we were about to land. I thanked him and attempted to get myself in order.

As the plane came to a taxi, I simply could not hold still. I fidgeted with my clothes, hoping they were nice but at the same time casual enough. Reuniting with Edward was like such a momentous occasion, I felt like I should have dressed in a sequined ball gown, long white gloves and everything.

Alice had helped me pick it out when she saw me freaking out in front of my closet that morning. So, it was probably flawless for the situation. She'd decided I should wear skin-tight dark jeans and a metallic, silvery top that clung to my waist but draped elegantly over my shoulders and bust.

I rapped my fingers on the armrests. My leg bounced at an unnatural rate. I began to frantically smooth my hair, trying to untangle it with my fingers. I sighed and hoped it looked somewhat presentable. I knew I was being ridiculous. Edward probably wouldn't care if my head were a frizzy mess. It was just…I don't know…

It wasn't just nervousness this time. I was completely excited. I kept picturing Edward in my mind, knowing nothing I could envision would ever be as good as the real thing.

I wished for a mirror. I wasn't normally too concerned about how I looked, but I had just slept quite soundly on a plane and would be seeing the love of my life in just a short while. I at least wanted to make sure my sometimes-willful hair didn't look completely terrifying.

With that thought, I hastily re-flattened my hair, just so it wouldn't get any ideas.

As soon as the plane landed, and I began to file out with the other passengers, a prickling of nervousness began to creep over me. I began to worry if it would be the same between Edward and myself.

What if we didn't get along as well outside of the cabin? What if that spark was gone? What if Edward had changed his mind? What if-

No. I nipped that in the bud. If I kept stressing out like that, I'd go on all day, and those tangents didn't do me any good. Last time I had allowed myself to that, I'd nearly left Edward.

_Absolutely not_, I told myself. _You will not allow yourself to do that anymore. You need to grow out of it and face your fears like a big girl_.

And I did just that. I walked out of the automatic doors and headed outside.

I looked up and down the rows of cars parked near the entrance until I spotted a man standing between a white taxi and a jet-black car, holding up a sign that read_ BELLA SWAN_ in huge letters.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked up to him. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Very good, miss," he smiled pleasantly and opened up the door of the car. "May I take your bag?"

"Wait," I hesitated, looking between the car and the taxi. "_This_ is the car Edward sent?"

I was willing to bet just the hubcaps cost more than I made in a year. I'd never seen a car so luxurious.

"Yes, and Mister Cullen said that if you balked at his selection to tell you- and these are his words- _to get over it_."

I rolled my eyes. Edward knew me too well.

"I'm sorry," I said in a remorseful voice. "The car is great. It's just not what I was expecting."

"Not a problem, miss," the man assured me. He opened the door with a little smile and held out a hand to help me in. I took it and tried to slide into the backseat with as much grace as I could muster- which was naturally none.

We drove smoothly along the Seattle streets. I tried to take in the beautiful scenery, the people, the stores, but I couldn't take any of it in. The only thing I wanted to be seeing was a man with auburn hair, eyes the color of lush grass, and a devastating smile.

I took out my phone to text Edward.

I'm in Seattle! Thank you for the car. Love, B.

To my surprise, my phone beeped not even a minute later.

You're very welcome. I'll be home as soon as I can. Yours, E.

_Home._ That sounded so… homey. _Edward and I will have a home together_, I thought. My heart pounded frantically against my ribcage, eager to reach Edward.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my longing to a manageable level.

When I looked out the tinted window again, we were pulling up to the door of a huge silver building. It was all sleek and modern except for the colorful plants growing around it in enormous flowerbeds.

The driver came around to open my door and take my bag. I flashed him a grateful smile, and dug in my purse for a tip.

"Oh, no. Mister Cullen already took care of that," he said as I walked to the shiny revolving doors of the building where the uniformed doorman was waiting. "You have a nice day, Miss Swan."

"You too," I said, hoping I sounded sincere. I truly meant it, but I was a little stunned at the sheer enormity of the building and its fanciness. I mean, a doorman? These people didn't even open their own doors?

The doorman walked over and gestured for me to accompany him through the door. He took my bag and handed it off to a young, dark-complexioned man waiting nearby

"Miss Swan," he said as we entered the lobby. "We are delighted to have you. Mister Cullen alerted us you would be arriving. Seth here will be taking you to your new apartment."

And I was once again passed off like my bag to another person in a sharp uniform, although this Seth couldn't have been older than eighteen.

It was strange, being treated with such regard and attention. I felt like they had the wrong person. _Oh no,_ I wanted to say, _I'm not that important. You must be mistaken._

The doors opened. Seth and I boarded the elevator where he pushed a lit button. Then we stood awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

Thankfully, he was trained well enough in the hospitality arts to know when to break the silence.

"If you don't mind my asking, Miss Swan, will you be living with Mister Cullen from now on?"

"Oh, I don't mind, and call me Bella, please," I said. People rarely ever called me Miss Swan, and it was a little disconcerting to suddenly be met with it everywhere I turned.

"Bella, then," he said amicably.

"Yes, I'm staying with Edward now. Most of my stuff is already in his apartment, in fact," I said openly.

Oddly, saying it out loud to this stranger made it seem even more real. It finally sunk in that I was _really_ doing this. I couldn't restrain the huge smile that broke out over my face- no nerves, just excitement.

"Well, Mister Cullen is a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman moving in with him," Seth complimented sweetly. I blushed and wondered how he managed to say things like that without sounding creepy like any other man might have.

Maybe that was something they taught you when you worked at a fancy building.

"Do you guys always treat your tenants with so much…esteem?" I asked because I was just too curious to hold the question back anymore.

"Yes," he said proudly. "Our building has received a five star rating in service. We work very hard to maintain that status."

"Oh, well, you all do a great job," I complimented.

"Thank you very much. Are you from the area?" he asked.

"No. I'm actually moving from Phoenix, Arizona, but I used to lived in Forks with my dad; so the environment change isn't that big of a shock," I laughed.

"No way!" Seth said exuberantly. "_I'm_ from Forks. We should swap stories when you have more time."

"I'd love that," I told him just as exuberantly. Another person from Forks? What were the odds?

The doors dinged open. I picked up my bag myself, despite Seth's protestations (It was only about eight pounds, for crying out loud) and stepped into the hallway.

I peered up and down the hall confusedly and turned back to him.

"Um, Seth," I said. I didn't know how to say this without sounding stupid. "There's only one door here."

He let out a guffaw that he attempted to hide as a cough.

"Bella, didn't he tell you he lived in the penthouse?" I shook my head. "Well, he's the only one that lives on this floor."

I was going to kill Edward when I saw him. Why wouldn't he tell me something like that?

I composed my features and smiled back at Seth who was still holding the elevator door open to make sure I was okay.

"Okay, thanks," I said, waving bye. "I'll see you later."

"You bet. Just call downstairs if you need anything." he grinned as the doors closed.

I couldn't help but grin back. I was pleased that I already had at least one friend in my new city.

Then I started to fish around in my purse for the key Edward had sent me in the mail. It felt like I was out there for days, just searching. Sometimes, I wondered if my purse had some magnet on its bottom that was designed to attract anything I really needed.

The longer it took my to find my keys, the more restless I grew. I could practically smell Edward's narcotic scent through the door, feel him on the other side. Just thinking that I was so close to him got me even more frustrated. I couldn't find my keys anywhere!

I gave up and knocked on the door. Maybe he had come home from work early? I then pressed my ear to the door, listening intently for any sounds of movement.

I closed my eyes, thinking it would help me hear. I thought I heard a rustling or maybe some footsteps and tried to listen harder, pressing myself as close as I could to the door.

The next second, I had fallen, over face-first, hitting the floor with a resounding _thud_.

I thought maybe I had died and gone to heaven because from somewhere above me a sweet, angelic voice rang out.

"_Bella?"_

A/N:

_**Important**_---Due to the recent onslaught of emails I've received, asking questions about my stories, Isabel, and me, I've decided to just hold an open Q&A session. Email/message me or ask in your review any questions you have about the aforementioned topics, and Isabel or I will answer them.

Some examples of questions I've received: What inspired you to write _Snowed In_? Will you be writing a sequel? Does Isabel beta for anyone else? What advice do you have for other authors/ betas?

So, just send me any question, and I'll post my answers :)

**Also-** I've uploaded a couple of one-shots I did for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All and Smut Mondays. So, if you're interested, they're on my profile!

Thank you for reading. Now review because I already have parts of the next chapter written, and you know I'll withhold it as long as I have to. ;)


	28. Reunion

**A/N**: Whoo! Long time no see, readers! If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been lounging at a cabana all this time. RL is kicking my ass- going back to school and getting sick and whatnot. I've been so busy that my idea of a fun night is going to bed at 6.

In fact, I'm still sick. My head feels like it's imploding. I even edited this at my doctor's office haha.

Isabel, my beta, is under the weather as well. Yet she STILL made time to fix all of my mistakes and get this chapter back to me ASAP. I swear, I love that woman SO much.

ALSO- I know I keep saying how many chapters we have left, but every time I sit down and write, it changes. As Isabel would say "Ihot damn/I" these chapters are longer than I expected they would be. So, just know we're towards the end!

Enjoy :)

EPOV

I shoved the desk against the wall with all my might. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Then, I cast a critical eye around the room before I rushed over to straighten some books that had started to fall over, realigning them until I was sure they looked perfect.

I took the cloth in my hand and ran it over every surface one more time, wanting to remove every particle of dust I could find. I adjusted the laptop sitting on top of the desk, straightening the cords, and making sure it was centered.

Taking a step back, I surveyed the two desks sitting perpendicular from each other. One was mahogany, simple and sleek. The other had been made from cherry wood, carved intricately, and polished to shine magnificently. It would be my Bella's.

Bella needed a space to work on her writing. So, I'd bought her a desk to place in the office next to mine. This way, even when we worked, we could still be together. Though, I didn't know how I would be able to resist the temptation to simply stare at Bella all day and actually get work done.

The process of picking out the perfect desk for her had taken me a ludicrous amount of time. I'd scoured websites and catalogs for hours trying to find one to suit Bella perfectly.

When I'd spotted the cherry wood desk. I knew it had to be hers. Its color reminded me of the red hues in Bella's dark hair. It was modern with its top-of-the-line features while retaining a classic element with creative detailing and carpentry. It was simple but complicated once you looked closer. It was purely my Bella in essence.

My cell phone vibrated suddenly, startling me out of my stupor.

I pulled it out, feeling that all too familiar lurch my chest gave when I saw it was a message from Bella.

She was in Seattle!

My entire body hummed with excitement, just knowing she was within city limits, closer to being in my arms. I felt giddy enough to jump up and down.

_God, I miss her._

I texted her back quickly, my fingers shaking and fumbling over the keys, maintaining the charade that I was still at work, unable to meet her.

I was quickly starting to regret my plan. It was taking all of my willpower not to drive right onto the runway and snatch her right off the plane.

_God, I miss her._

But I had to stay behind to fulfill the plans I'd so meticulously laid out for her. I'd told Bella I'd been held at work, and I wouldn't be able to meet her at the airport because as I'd started imaging Bella's homecoming, I _knew_ our reunion had to be at the apartment. I _knew_ I had to give her more than just the conventional airport reunion because there was nothing _conventional_ about my Bella, nothing _conventional_ about how we'd met. She deserved something exceptional, and that's exactly what she would get.

I thought it would be better to meet her in my- _our_- apartment. This way, I could welcome her in privacy. It would be such an intimate event, I didn't want to share it with anyone else, especially strangers at the airport.

I was using all of my patience. I'd decided to set up the ultimate surprise at our home to make her feel so welcome and happy that she wouldn't regret moving for an instant.

I didn't believe for a second that Bella would be nit-picky enough to fuss over the little details of us living together, but the overcautious part of me demanded I make our home flawless so she wouldn't have a chance to doubt her decision to come and live with me.

The thought of Bella changing her mind had tormented me for weeks. I'd had the worst nightmares about it. Just imagining it caused my chest to throb with pain.

Unwittingly, Bella had clued me into her insecurities the night we'd left the cabin.

I remembered it so clearly. We had been all alone in the peaceful wilderness, the snow shielding us from any other sounds except the other person's voice. The wind had whipped her dark hair around her head and added extra pink to her cheeks and nose. Her eyes had been bright from the cold. She looked spectacular, like always, but in the cold air, against the Alaskan wilderness, glowing with love... she took my breath away.

As we descended the steps, Bella had mentioned that she thought the cabin was magical, that she'd been afraid I was just an apparition of that little wooden house. I'd felt the same about our relationship. Perhaps our bond was circumstantial? Would we last outside of a closed-in environment?

I would lay awake at night, tossing, turning, and stressing over those questions. In the day, I would brood to the point that I would become distracted from my work.

It wasn't that I doubted my feelings for Bella. No, that would never happen. I'd never been so sure of anything.

I _loved_ her. With all my being.

Love wasn't even a strong enough word for me. No words were. The sensation itself was so strong, humanity just could not come up with a name for it.

What I felt for Bella surpassed the feeling described in greeting cards or poems or romantic comedies. This all-consuming fire within me had to be more than love. I felt so passionately for Bella, I _knew_ it was more.

And I became more certain of it with every passing day. Normally it would seem more likely that my intense feelings for Bella would wane after so much time apart, considering the little time we knew each other. However, it was just the opposite.

Now that I was back to living the life I'd had before meeting her, all I could think about was how Bella could fit into my every day routines. I'd be drying off dishes and think, _Wouldn't it be great if Bella were here? She could put up the plates as I dried them, and then we could make out on the kitchen counter. I could kiss that spot behind her ear. Maybe she'd playfully splash me like she did that night in the cabin..._

Everywhere I went, everything I saw, I would somehow relate it to Bella. I'd see a woman walking by and think, _Her hair is almost the same color as Bella's._ I'd hear a song on the radio and wonder, _Would Bella like this? _Or I'd be shopping and think, _Oh Bella would love this._

I dreamed of her every night without fail, only to wake up and daydream of her some more. My dreams sometimes got so intense, I would imagine I could feel her gentle fingers gliding over my shoulder, wake up and reach for her on the other side of the bed, or turn to mention something to her, only to find she wasn't there.

_God, I miss her._

There was never a minute when my mind wasn't on her.

This train of thought would only intensify the painful longing that had been festering in me since I last saw my Bella, kissed my Bella, made love to my Bella. I felt like Peter Pan after he'd lost his shadow. A crucial part of me was missing and I desperately wanted it back, to reattach it to myself so it would never leave again.

_God, I miss her._

Unable to stand still in my anticipation, I walked room to room like a madman, pacing and making sure everything was in order. I must have straightened every picture frame at least five times.

Even my hands were shaking slightly.

I was getting so unbearably skittish, I started fixing things that weren't out of place. I picked miniscule pieces of lint from the curtains and swept up nonexistent crumbs from the counter tops.

I was quickly running out of things to do, and it was making me crazy.

_God, I miss her._

Thankfully my house phone rang a few seconds later. I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?' I said urgently. I was completely on edge.

"Hey, man, it's me. The driver just called. He and Bella are a few blocks away. I'll bring her up as soon as she arrives."

"Fantastic," I breathed. "Thank you, Seth. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he said happily, hanging up the receiver.

I'd told Seth to call me as soon as Bella got close to the building, knowing I could count on him. Seth and I had forged an unlikely friendship over the time he worked at my building. Despite our obvious differences such as class, upbringing, and age, we got along well because we appreciated the same things. These things included surprising Bella.

While I waited, I decided to make myself useful and get some more of Bella's surprise ready.

I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and went around to light the white candles that I'd spread around the room, then turned my stereo to the right CD. It began to softly play the same song Bella and I had listened to during our tour of the cabin when I discovered we shared a love of classical music.

I remembered at the last minute that I'd left the large bouquet of flowers I'd sent out for in the master bedroom. The florist nearly choked when I told him how much I was willing to spend on an arrangement. I'd even looked the flowers up online to make sure they would be suitable. I wanted them to represent Bella just like her desk represented her, classic yet unique: Deep red roses to represent love and purity, purple lilacs for first love, and pale primroses that meant I couldn't live without her.

I ran to retrieve them, flattening out the comforter and fluffing the pillows while I was in there, wondering if they could possibly get any puffier. It must have been the fifteenth time I'd fluffed them.

I was so anxious, so completely on pins and needles, I was caught completely off guard when I heard a sound coming from the other end of the apartment and walked briskly back to the foyer, setting the bouquet on the counter as I went. I tried to listen for another sound, but I could barely hear anything over my pounding heart and heavy breathing

As soon as the door came into my sight, a surge of uncontrollable excitement shot through me. _Bella_ was on the other side of the thin wooden barrier, just a foot away. Electricity buzzed me, and my pulse skyrocketed. In my explosive need to see the love of my life, I threw open the door haphazardly, practicality ripping it from its hinges.

I watched, stupefied and overwhelmed with unhindered joy, as the object of my affections quite literally fell to my feet like a gift from the gods with a loud "oomph". She must have been leaning on the door.

"_Bella_?" I exclaimed incredulously. I looked down at her in amused wonder. _It was such a Bella thing to do._

Being so close to her, my body flooded with a sudden warmth and happiness so strong, it nearly bowled me over. She moved just a little and groaned, and I could tell she'd had the wind knocked out of her. I crouched down to pick her up, pulling her into my arms gently so as not to worsen any injuries she may have suffered. Most importantly, I just desperately needed to have her back in my arms.

Still kneeling with her, I nervously scanned her for any signs that she was hurt, gently grazing her forehead and ribs for any bumps, but mostly wanting to feel her soft skin and the electric charge that rushed through us when we touched.

Then, almost in slow motion, she raised her head, her gorgeous chocolate eyes shining with happiness. My eyes took her in greedily, having been starved of her beauty for far too long. I grazed her cheekbone lovingly with the back of my fingers.

But it wasn't enough. I needed more, always more.

I pulled her to me tightly, my lips hungry for hers. When we kissed, I groaned helplessly, craving more and more as she pushed herself violently against me, almost knocking me backward. Her hands gripped my hair, pulling me impossibly closer as crushed her body to mine, not wanting to miss an opportunity to get nearer. The fantastic tingles of what should have been pain, but what my body simply interpreted as pleasure, only served to heat my body more. I wrapped myself around her until we were nearly one, kissing her over and over and over, trying to make up for weeks worth of lost kisses, hugs, sighs, and caresses.

My lungs expanded frenziedly as they struggled to take in as much of Bella's scent as they could; that intoxicating aroma that smelled like happiness, love, lust, and forever was a drug for them. I could feel her breathing just as wildly, and I reluctantly loosened my hold on her but refused to release her completely.

"I love you. I love you so much. And I've missed you. God, how I've missed you, Bella, my love," I gasped, just needing to tell her.

"I love you, too," she said in a whisper, still unable to breathe steadily after our kiss. I tried not to puff out my chest in macho pride. "And I missed you too...so much that it hurt."

I looked down to see her smiling up at me. I smiled back involuntarily.

This time, I carefully lowered my mouth to hers for a gentle, lingering kiss that said, _Welcome home. I love you._ This kiss was not meant to be frantic, only loving and tender. She sighed and leaned closer, wrapping one hand around my neck, welcoming me back as well.

_God, I missed her._

I slowly released her mouth, savoring the taste of her breath in my mouth, the best taste in the world. I looked down at her, thinking how funny our situation really was.

"I swear, you have the _worst_ luck with doors, sweetheart," I laughed, thinking back to that night in the cabin when Alice and Jacob had barreled through the door, knocking Bella to the floor.

"I don't think it counts as bad luck if I always end up in your arms," she said just as flippantly, brushing herself off.

She was unbelievably stunning, exquisite in her silver top and tight jeans, her hair flowing freely in gentle waves around her shoulders. She left me breathless, staggering me with her presence. I had gone too long without seeing her. It hardly seemed possible for a woman to look so ravishing and feel so good in my arms. But this wasn't just any woman. It was _my Bella_.

My body must have been too impatient to wait for my mind to process everything I was thinking. Before I knew what was happening, I'd wrapped her tightly in my arms again, pulling her into me.

Once again, our lips crashed together with such vigor and ferocity that you could hardly call it kissing. It was more like our mouths were trying to mold into one, unwilling to ever be divided again. We stayed motionless, just pushing our bodies into each other before I let her come up for necessary air. I thought sullenly how much better kissing would be if somehow, we never had to come up for air. But, sadly, that was impossible.

Needing more of her essence, my nose buried itself in her hair, desperate to be surrounded by Bella's magical smell once more. My arms wrapped tightly around her. We breathed as one, inhaling what the other exhaled, just needing everything the other person had.

"_Bella_," I murmured softly.

"_Edward_," she said. Her voice sounded strange. Then I felt some wetness seep through my shirt. I pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were shining with unshod tears while her face was stained with the tracks of tears that had already escaped. I must have looked panicked because she brought a reassuring hand up to palm my face. She smiled sweetly up at me.

"Don't worry," she said warmly. "They're happy tears, only happy tears. I've been so emotional lately that I've been crying almost nonstop. I feel like a leaky faucet."

"I'm glad these tears are happy ones," I said firmly, wiping away some of the wetness with my thumb. She knew how much I it pained me when she cried.

"How could I be anything but ecstatic right now, Edward?" she said in a raw whisper.

Incapable of holding my longing back for more than a few seconds, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. It was sensual, full of longing, love, and happiness. Our lips moved languidly with each other, getting reacquainted. They'd clearly missed each other awfully.

_Hello again, Bella's lips. My, how I've missed your softness. And your _taste. _Oh, and I've also missed you, Bella's tongue. Do that thing where you curve...Oh yes, that._

Too soon, we had to break apart, needing to breathe, overwhelmed by the passionate kiss we'd shared.

But Bella snuggled her way back into my embrace, laying her ear over my heart, listening to how it beat just for her. It was thundering in exultation from all of the emotions that I was feeling. I'm sure it sounded like more of a drum roll than a heart.

She felt so right, so perfect in my arms, I never wanted to let her go, especially not now that I finally had her back after three long, horrible weeks.

"How did I live without you here?" I voiced honestly. "Now that you're back with me, I feel like I've been resurrected."

"Like you were lost, aching, missing a part of you," she added.

"Yes," I agreed. "Exactly. It was unbearable. I don't ever want to let you leave my arms again."

"Then don't," she sighed, pulling me tighter. It would have hurt if it didn't feel so good. With Bella, even pain felt spectacular.

We stood in the doorway, simply holding each other until she reared back slightly.

"_Hey_, why aren't you at work?" she said suspiciously, but I saw her coy little smile. I loved it when she teased me.

"You caught me," I said, surrendering. "I have a secret plan. Besides, I think you'll find a reunion _here_ to be _much_ better."

I pulled back a little to grin at her mischievously, wagging my eyebrows like a cartoon villain. Bella rolled her eyes, but I saw the hint of a smile gracing her curvaceous lips.

"What are you up to?" she asked, still suspicious.

I laughed and drew her in for a quick kiss, unable to put any distance between us. She relaxed into me once more, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down my back. This time I knew it wasn't a dream.

It felt so _unbelievable_ having Bella home at last. That reminded me.

Keeping an arm firmly around her waist, I guided her further into the apartment. I took the bouquet from the arrangement on the table and presented it to her.

"Welcome home, my love," I whispered into her ear.

"That sounds _wonderful_," she said wistfully. She sighed into my neck, eliciting shivers up and down my spine. Only she could affect me this way.

She gingerly raised a rose bud to her nose. "And these _smell_ wonderful. They're lovely. Thank you, Edward."

She buried her face in the arrangement, looking so shy and demure, trying to hide her blush. If this small gift could expel such a reaction, I was excited to see her when she saw the rest of the apartment.

"You're welcome," I said, pleased she accepted my gift so easily. "Though, they are not nearly as lovely as you."

I held her back at arms' length, surveying her from head to toe.

"How is it possible that you grow more and more beautiful each time I see you?" I asked, bemused. _I actually kind of wanted to know._

She blushed deeply, matching her bouquet, and looked at the floor.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," she said bashfully.

I leaned over to kiss her forcefully, a reminder that my entire being belonged to her, that she was finally home. Her small hands came up to clutch my hair tightly as she pressed her body against mine. Christ, I _loved_ it when she pulled my hair.

"This place is beautiful," she sighed as she pulled away to look curiously over my shoulder at the rest of the apartment. "Although...I don't remember you saying anything about a _penthouse_, Edward."

"Whoops," I laughed, unapologetic. "Somehow I forgot to mention that."

"Uh-huh," she said in her cute little suspicious voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought...I thought it would make you uncomfortable. I know the thought lavish things makes you uncomfortable, and I didn't want to alter your choice by including details that don't matter."

I stared down at her seriously.

"Bella, if you don't like it here, we'll move. Like you said in the cabin, it doesn't matter to me where we are, as long as we're together."

"No, Edward," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean it that way. I love it here. It's gorgeous. I just didn't understand why you would keep it from me, but now that you mention it, I suppose my past attitude toward expensive things is reason enough to keep it from me."

"Yes, Alice mentioned you could be a bit..._recalcitrant_ when it comes to these type of situations," I said with a grin. I knew she'd appreciate the way I'd inserted a big word just for her. I remembered how we'd spoken about using a large vocabulary in the cabin and her love of large words. She was so adorable.

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh, her head thrown back, shoulders shaking gently. And the, dear God, _sound_...her laughter was the sweetest melody ever created.

"Well, how _perspicacious_ of Alice to notice my _ignominious_ habits and make you aware of them," she said sarcastically, but she was still laughing lightly. "And this..._penthouse_...Edward, it's truly _magnanimous_."

"Fine, you win. Your words are the most sophisticated," I conceded, tickling her a little, taking the flowers from her hands and setting them on the table.

"I win?" she guffawed as my fingers found her ribs, where I knew her to be most ticklish. "What do I win?"

"How about I show you the rest of the _magnanimous_ penthouse?" I asked her, thinking back to how I'd given her a tour of the cabin. My heart swelled at the sweet memory.

"Ooh! I love your tours," she said brightly, recovering from my attack. I nodded, laughing freely. "I loved the last tour you gave me, but this time don't leave all the good stuff out. I want to see everything."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. She was reacting just as I'd hoped she would.

"Don't worry, my Bella. I'll make sure you get to see _all the good parts _before the day is done," I said huskily, rubbing my hands suggestively along her side so there was no way she could miss the meaning behind my words. I felt her shiver slightly and grinned to myself.

I lead her slowly through the foyer into the large, rectangular living room where the candles were softly glowing and the music was playing in the background. It used to feel so laughably big and empty, a constant reminder of how alone I was. But now...

I'd filled the room with Bella's things as they'd arrived from the delivery service. I'd asked Alice how Bella arranged her furniture at home, making sure to angle Bella's small, blue chair toward the television just the way she had in her old apartment, taking liberty of picking out a new rug and modern landscape painting to match her chair as well. In the past, it would have saddened me to go shopping for things to fill the apartment, knowing I was just trying to make up for not having a person to fill up the excess space. When I went shopping for things for Bella, though, it was fun. I loved to buy her things.

I looked over to see her reaction. She was simply staring, looking dumbfounded. I wasn't sure whether or not her response was a good or bad sign. I shifted from one foot to the other anxiously.

"Bella?" I said cautiously. She didn't answer me, and my palms began to sweat. My mouth dried out and took on a mind of its own. "It's the candles isn't it? They're too much. Too cheesy, aren't they? And the music? I mean, I thought you might like them, but maybe it's a little overwhelming at first? Do you not like where I put your things? You can change anything you want, Bella. This is your home now too. I just… thought…I just wanted to-"

A warm hand came up and placed itself firmly on my lips, cutting off my tangent.

"Are you nervous?" she said, her lips lifting up at the corners.

I answered with a shrug of my shoulders and a little nod. I was entirely apprehensive, but she didn't need to know that.

"Edward Cullen, nervous," she said happily. "Wow. Sorry, it's just so...so _cute!_"

When I didn't retort, she looked at me seriously.

"Edward," she said in a firm, quiet voice. "All of this...it's _perfect_. I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect. I love it."

Her little hands cupped my face, and she gave me a quick peck on the lips. Relieved, I let out all the air I'd been tensely holding in a whoosh.

"You really like it?" I said, unsure if she was just trying to placate me.

"I _love_ it," she said vehemently. She gestured to the room. "I mean, this is unreal. Your television is bigger than the door at my old place!"

She stared in awe at the other things scattered about the room as she walked around. I stayed behind quietly, wanting to give her time to explore on her own.

"This painting is fabulous, Edward! And my favorite chair! Sheesh. I'm a little staggered," she giggled.

Her eyes swept the room over and over as if she was scared to miss any details. I was just glad she didn't absolutely hate everything the way I feared she would. Eventually, her exploration led her to the fireplace, my most favorite part of the room.

Its sleek, white surface spanned most of the wall, floor to ceiling, its simple, black mantle darting in an elegant line above the fireplace. I could just flip a switch and start a roaring fire, but at the time, I only had a few candles sitting on the glassy rocks inside.

"This is _beautiful_," Bella whispered reverently. She rushed over to inspect the things I'd placed on the mantle. I hadn't put any of her things up yet, unsure if that was where she would want them.

Her warm, chocolate eyes scanned all of the knickknacks and pictures greedily. I knew the feeling. When Bella's things had started to arrive, I'd been inordinately fascinated with them, wanting to find out more about Bella through her possessions.

I came to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her smooth shoulder.

"Are these your parents?" she asked, gesturing to a silver picture frame.

"Yes, that was when they went to Vancouver for their anniversary last year. They've been married for over thirty years, but they still act like newlyweds, so they just call it their thirtieth honeymoon," I laughed. "The picture next to it is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie standing next to his new jeep. Over there is a photo of Jasper and Alice when they came to visit last year. She was sewing a costume for an elementary school's production, I believe. Jasper had been trying to help the best he could."

I pointed to the last picture frames on the end.

"That's all of us when we went to Italy a few years ago, and that dorky looking guy on the end is me, graduating college."

Bella peered over to see me in my cap and gown, laughing delightedly at how much lankier I was, my hair sticking out every which way.

"You were handsome," she told me sweetly. "You still are."

"Well, thank you, love. I'm glad you think so," I said, bending down to press my lips to hers gently.

When I looked back up to the mantle, I began to mentally map out where I could add more pictures. I shifted everything around in my head. We'd need extra room for all of our wedding pictures, us on vacation, our children, anniversary pictures...

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Cullen. She's only been here for twenty minutes and you're already planning for your golden wedding anniversary?_

The truth was...yes. _Absolutely_. I wanted it. I wanted it all with Bella.

Just picturing her walking toward me, a vision in a white dress...seeing her glowing and pregnant with my child...holding her hand on our anniversary as I told her how much I loved her...

_I want it._

"Your family seems so nice. I can't wait to meet them," Bella said, bringing me out of my brooding reverie, as she so often did. She was looking at pictures, oblivious that I was standing not four inches away from her, planning out the next sixty years of our life.

"That's good," I responded, "because they can't wait to meet you either. I had to pull out all the stops just to prevent them from flying to Phoenix to catch a glimpse of you."

She seemed surprised to hear this.

"I'm serious. Alice has told everyone about you for years, and when they heard that you and I had...that we...that we were moving in together, they were ecstatic. My mother alone has been pestering me several times a day, asking when you would be arriving and when she'll get to meet you."

Bella laughed softly, the sound instantly relaxing me. I pointed to the other things on the mantle to direct her attention.

"This is a baseball signed by all of the players from the year my little league team won the championship. There's a pin from my college days, a little replica of _The Thinker_ I got when I went to see the real thing. I'll take you some day. It was magnificent."

She looked over the things with great interest.

"There's a model of a boat I once toured, a candle from a monastery, and-"

"_EDWARD_!" she yelled, her jaw falling open.

"Ye-es?" I said innocently. I nuzzled her neck, hoping it would get me in less trouble.

"What is _that_ doing up there?!"

**A/N:** Oooooh! Wonder what it could be? Pictures of his last marriage? His secret children? A Team Jacob sign? You know what to do in order to find out!

Don't forget- you can still go to the forums or follow me on twitter (eclipsedawnff) to get teasers and chapter ETAs! And I'm still taking questions for the "Snowed In/ Eclipsedawn/ Isabel FAQ" list.

Leave Isabel and me some love to make us feel better :)


	29. Finally

Author's Chapter Notes:

A/N: Hello, everyone! Obviously it's been forever and then some since I've updated. I posted a note on and the Twilighted formus to explain what took me so long.

For those of you who did not see it, in the past few months, I have been dealing with a lot of stress from school and hardships in my personal life. Instead of just updating for the sake of it, I chose to wait and give a quality chapter.

Thank you to everyone who supported me over that time. Also, thank you to the people who nominated me for a fic award a while ago. That was super cool of you guys. And thanks for the amazing amount of love and reviews you all give this story. I love each and every one of you

As always, I'm eternally grateful to my lovely beta, Isabel. She makes me a better writer. She makes me smile. She gives me the latest Twilight news. What's not to love? I honestly don't know what I'd do without that woman, hand to God. Words cannot even describe my affection for that lady.

And now...enjoy :)

BPOV

"What?" Edward said innocently. He looked at my face, and followed my gaze to the mantel. When he saw what I was pointing at, he pretended to be surprised, jumping like he was startled. "Oh! _That?_"

"Yes, _that_," I said, irritated. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Bella, all of the things on this mantle are things very dear to me. Of course I put that up there," he answered simply, his brow wrinkling like he didn't understand what all the discourse was about.

"The _Twister mat_, Edward? I thought I told you to throw it away," I breathed incredulously. "Oh lord, is that a _flag frame_?! Edward! That's just wrong."

"Wrong?" he said with exaggerated indignation, "_Wrong? _They make those frames for important pieces of fabric, and what could be more important than _the_ Twister mat?"

"I-You…this... can't…but," I stuttered, at a loss with the man holding me in his arms. He squeezed me tighter, like he was trying to hold in my fury. "Edward, what we going to tell people when they ask about it? 'Oh that? That's the plastic that Bella lost her virginity on. Yep, the very one.'"

Edward buried his face in my neck quickly, but I could hear the snickers he was trying to mask. I slapped him upside the head. "Edward! It's not funny!"

"Oh, come on Bella," he smiled, his hands tickling my sides a little. "You have to admit it's just a _teensy_ bit funny."

I had to work to suppress a smile. What was it about him? Why couldn't I manage to stay mad at him? How did he break through each of my barriers, my physical, emotional, and willful barriers?

I guess it was somewhat sweet that he'd kept it. Although, he probably stole it for pervy, macho reasons, I thought it was sort of touching that he found it so important that he'd want to keep it, as weird as it sounds. And only Edward would take it so far as to have it put in a flag frame.

But I couldn't let him off that easy.

"Please, be serious," I groaned.

"I know, sorry. It's just that your reaction was priceless." I frowned. "If anyone asks, I'll just say we stole it as a souvenir from the cabin. Now let me keep it, _please? _It means a lot to me."

He craned his neck around to stare deeply into my eyes as he combed his fingers through my hair, pulling out all of his persuasive methods. He knew I stood no chance against him when he used _The Cullen Convincing Powers_ on me.

"How about a compromise?" I proposed. He raised his eyebrows, showing that he was listening. "I let you keep the Twister mat, but it goes in the bedroom instead."

"My dear, I think I'm starting to rub off on you. That's an excellent plan," he grinned, letting go of me briefly so that he could retrieve the frame from the mantel. "It'll go perfectly in the bedroom."

I smiled and leaned into him, glad to have convinced him to take it down. As funny as it might have been, I did not want to have to answer people when they asked me about it. How could I tell people that, in that triangular frame, was a symbol of the first time I had ever known love and passion? How could I describe what it felt like when two souls came together?

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, his nose burying itself in my hair and inhaling deeply. I couldn't help but sigh with him. It felt so good to just..._feel_ him again , have him feel me again after being apart for so long. We stood together, enjoying each other until he spoke up.

"Stop feeling so good in my arms, or we'll never finish this tour," he teased.

"Do we have to?" I mock-complained. "I want to stay _right here_."

I nuzzled further into him.

"We don't _have_ to, but I'm anxious to show you the rest of the place." His lips lightly danced across the skin on my shoulder, like he was determined not to miss an inch. I sighed softly, and he grabbed my hand and guided me down across the room.

It was easily the shiniest place I'd ever seen. He had a Subzero, stainless steel refrigerator and one of those flat, electric stoves. The rest of his kitchen was just as high-tech and impressively clean. I probably looked like a starved woman at a buffet. I loved to cook, and the kitchen in my old apartment looked like a Little Tykes play set compared to his.

"This is immaculate," I said. "Have you ever even cooked in here?"

"Well, um, not really," he said uneasily, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I mean, I usually just eat take-out, especially these past few weeks." I looked at him curiously, and he smiled sheepishly. "Nothing compares to your cooking, Bella. Seriously. I can't even attempt to come close."

I laughed, and he reached around me to open the refrigerator. "That being said, I stuffed this thing full of food. I asked Alice what you usually bought at the store and what you couldn't live without so that I could have it all here," he explained, showing me the contents. "If you need anything else, I'll run to the store later."

"No," I said, stunned. The fridge was entirely packed with all of my favorite foods. "This is everything I need and more. Edward, you didn't have to-"

"_Yes_, I did," he answered firmly. His eyes were full of what I saw as a mixture of fierceness, determination, and gratitude. It was intensely beautiful. "Now, come on, let's see the rest of the rooms."

He led me into a hallway, pointing out the bathroom, linen closet, and guest bedroom- where I noticed a few of my boxes sitting- before we stopped at the door of the farthest room.

"Do I finally get to see your _S and M playroom_?" I said innocently. Edward snorted and shook his head indulgently.

Then he opened the door.

"This is my home office," he said.

There were even two chairs leather sitting chairs and floor to ceiling bookshelves along each wall, but…

"Edward, half the shelves are empty," I observed. When I looked back at him, he appeared a little sheepish once again.

"I, uh, cleared out some of my books to make room for yours," he revealed, looking at the floor. "I would have taken them out of the boxes and put them on the shelves, but I didn't know how you liked them to be arranged, and I didn't want you to have to go through and re-shelf them."

My heart fluttered unevenly. What did I ever do to deserve such a man?

I waited silently for him to look up at me before I whispered, "You're too good to me."

"No such thing," he smiled, turning to stand in the doorframe. "Now, Miss Swan, would you like to see your new bedroom?"

I noticed the slight edge in his voice, and sure enough when he turned around, his sensual lips were turned up in a leer so sexy, it could make a nun quit the Church. That being said, I followed him into the hall without a moment's thought.

We ended up in a little alcove on the other side of the living room. Out of nowhere Edward reached out his arm to stop me.

"Wait," he said suddenly, covering my eyes with his large hands. "I want it to be a surprise. No peeking."

I rolled my eyes but decided to humor him. He kept one hand over my eyes, and his other one found its way to the small of my back, the heat from it sending sparks up and down my spine. Ever so slowly, he began to inch me forward. With my eyes closed I could hear him so much more acutely. His every breath, his every movement was magnified by my loss of sight. I could smell him too, could practically taste his uniquely delicious scent.

I shuffled awkwardly a few more feet until I heard Edward open a door. Then he took his hand slowly off of my eyes.

His- _our_- bedroom was...it was beyond...I was speechless, even in my mind.

The walls were painted a familiar shade of light brown with white trim. In the center of the room was an absolutely enormous wooden sleigh bed with a deep blue comforter and half a dozen navy throw pillows. On the far side of the room, wispy curtains, the same shade of blue as the bed, hung over an enormous sliding glass door.

When I looked closer, I noticed that the doors led to a spacious balcony. I walked in further, anxious to see more. I peered out over the ledge, and saw the most breathtaking city scape I'd ever seen. It was so high up, it was like living in a airplane!

I could have stared at the little buildings for hours, but I was too interested in seeing the rest of the room. The floor was paneled with beautifully waxed hardwood floors. The armoire and chest of drawers were made of unfinished looking wood, and the mirror hanging on the wall was beautifully rustic, its paint chipped off slightly.

I saw the closet, half empty, waiting for my clothes to join Edward's, and I could see the enormous bathroom next to it, but I could no longer concentrate on any of that.

All I saw was the man leaning against the door frame, smiling gently at me while his body remained tense, his eyes serious, watching me intensely

This was the man who had changed his entire bedroom to recreate the room we had shared in the cabin. Down to the very last detail, the paint color, the bedding, the bedside tables- it was a perfect replication.

I decided to do some recreating of my own. Making sure Edward was still watching, I did a little hop and landed on the bed, feeling like I had settled on a cloud.

"What are you waiting for, handsome?" I asked and patted the bed in invitation.

He sauntered over to me smoothly, never taking his eyes off of me. I'd never seen anyone move with such finesse. I welcomed his weight on the bed, and he settled next to me. I scooted closer and grabbed his hand as he put his other arm around me, cushioning my head. I turned to look at him when something on the bedside table caught my eye. When I looked closer, I saw that it was a picture of Alice, Renee, and me. It was taken at my birthday dinner last year.

"How?" I asked him, my emotions making it difficult for me to speak.

"Alice," he said simply. "I thought you might appreciate the picture if you ever got homesick."

Something strong started to bubble up from inside of me, but I tried to keep myself in check.

"Any other surprises?" I asked, attempting to make my voice sound normal.

"Look up," he whispered.

I moved my gaze to see something hanging above the headboard. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a photograph that took up the entire width of the headboard, framed in thick wood, printed in black and white.

It was the cabin- _our_ cabin- where it all began, where I spent the best days of my life, where I found love, where I found what I had been missing for so many years: Edward. The sun was setting behind the gigantic trees, casting a romantic glow. The cabin stood proudly among the layers of snow, shinning in the reflection of the sun. Instead of looking deserted, it looked pristine. The lights were out inside, but instead of looking lonely, it looked peaceful, waiting for us to come back.

"Where did you get this picture?" I whispered, afraid to break the spell of the picture.

"Right before we left, you were sitting in the car. I told you I was putting something in the trunk, but, really, I was taking this picture. It took me about ten shots to get it just right."

Tears started to well up in my eyes causing my vision to blur. I sat up quickly.

"Edward." My voice broke on his name. He glanced at me sharply, seeming to panic when he saw water flowing from my eyes.

"Bella," he said urgently, sitting up too. His warm palm rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Please, please, _please_ don't cry. What's wrong, love? I didn't mean for it to upset you."

"_Nothing_," I choked out. "Absolutely _nothing_ is wrong. Everything is more perfect than I could have possibly imagined. You didn't have to do all of this for me, Edward."

His fingers gently brushed my tears away. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking quietly.

"I want you to be happy, Bella. I've been so worried that you were going to wake up and change your mind, realize that I'm not worth ditching your life and moving across the country for.

"I've been calling and messaging my sister nonstop, asking her what I could do to make this place more comfortable for you. As soon as I got back from Alaska, I started making every room more Bella-friendly," he said.

"Why?" was all I could say. My tears had stopped as I listened to him. He seemed relieved.

"Because… to an altruistic person like you, moving in with me might not seem like a big deal. But it _is_ really a huge change and sacrifice. I figured the least I could do was make this place feel more like home to you.

"Your moving here seemed too good to be true. Making room for you made it seem more real. And," he laughed uncomfortably, "that's how I cope with stress. Some people yell or pace or bite their nails. I plan. I think out every little detail until I'm sure it's perfect. I thought about every little thing that you might hate and changed it until I thought you would feel at home."

"Edward, wherever you are- that's my home," I reminded him, snuggling into him, inhaling his unique scent. "But this...everything is so beautiful and perfect. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Hmm, I don't know about _that_," he chuckled darkly. "You look all woman to me."

He leaned into me slowly, capturing my lips for a sweet, gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on top of him, as we laid down.

I caught onto his mood instantly and leaned down to place open mouthed kisses all over his neck, nibbling right under his jaw.

His hands tightened their hold on me and hitched my leg over his hip before rolling us over so that he was hovering over me, careful not to rest his entire weight on me. My heart pounded unevenly, the way it only did for Edward.

On their own accord, my fingers started to creep up the hem of Edward's shirt, needing to feel the solid muscles of his abs.

"Bella," he rasped, "Are you too jetlagged? Do you need to rest?"

"No," I moaned, lifting his shirt over his head. I had nearly forgotten how great he looked with his shirt off. No, impossible. That was an image that would forever be burned into my mind.

"Good because I don't think I can stop," he sighed, struggling to get my top off.

I sat up a little to help him and pulled at the hem of his jeans.

_He's wearing a belt?_ I nearly cried out in frustration. I could hardly stand to have even one more barrier between us. Thankfully, he assisted me by unbuckling it quickly and whipping it off.

It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever done, and I was so aroused that I couldn't wait any more.

I reached down to undo my pants, thinking I'd have better luck with them than with Edward's. He seemed to get the message and pulled both his pants and underwear off in one fluid motion.

My hands froze as I took in his naked form, his chest moving quickly to accommodate his heavy breathing, his erection standing out proudly.

He was absolutely mouthwatering.

Every line of his body screamed masculinity and sex. I felt a surge of pride and excitement as I realized this man was _mine_ now, every day, every place. He'd be coming home to _me. _

Clearly Edward was growing impatient as I admired him because he moved my hands away and focused on getting me undressed. I was more than happy to sit back and watch his talented hands work as I reached behind my back to unhook my bra.

When we'd gotten rid of all my clothing, Edward reared back on his knees to look me over, just as I had done to him, his gaze lingering on certain areas.

A slow, self-satisfied smile grew on his face. His eyes twinkled, enhancing the usual light in his emerald eyes. I could hear him panting loudly, and I put my hands on his chest, loving the movement.

He shifted to lay his body over mine again and gave me a smoldering kiss.

"I love you," he said passionately and smothered my mouth with his.

I returned his kiss enthusiastically, lifting my hips a little, trying to create even a little friction, but finding nothing. So, I reached down, finding his arousal and grasping it firmly in my hand. I moved the tip closer to me and rubbed it over my most sensitive spot with one hand as I stroked him with the other.

He groaned loudly and disappeared for a moment, returning with a condom. He unwrapped it, but I took it from him. I rolled it onto his length as his hands cupped my breasts, teasing the nipples.

"Edward," I breathed, reaching out to him. He lay with me and kissed my jaw. "I need you inside of me. I can't wait anymore."

His breathing hitched, and he coughed out a laugh, grabbing my face so he could kiss me roughly. "God, you're going to kill me," I grunted.

I grabbed his penis and gently guided it to me, then raised my hips to take him in. He met me the rest of the way, filling me to the hilt and freezing.

And we were one, once more. I would never grow accustomed to how it felt to be with Edward. Each time, it felt like he was consuming me, making me his.

"_Bella_," he exhaled, his breath hot in my ear. I turned my head to reach his lips and kissed him.

He pulled out slowly just to fill me up once more. He continued at this pace- going at such a leisurely pace, but burying himself so deeply inside each time. His kisses matched his motions, unhurried but deep. He was seemingly taking time to savor every movement, every second.

"Please," I groaned. "Please, I need you. More, always more."

"I...love...you," he panted with every thrust. "I'm yours, Bella, yours."

He began to move faster, grabbing my hips and bringing them to his. His teeth grazed my shoulder, biting lightly. I ground myself even further into him, desperate to be even closer, even faster. Our sounds and breathing grew louder.

"And I'm yours, forever," I promised. My hands grabbed his shoulders and slid down his back, pulling his flesh to mine, craving even more.

I pushed on his stomach, signaling for him to stop. He stared into my eyes, wondering what was wrong. I reassured him with a quick kiss as I maneuvered myself over him and straddled him. I started to move on him slowly.

His jaw became slack, and he started panting so hard, I thought he might pass out. His eyes were so heavy lidded, he looked drowsy, but the eyes underneath were staring at me with fire.

"Ohhh," he breathed. "Bella...so beautiful...ride me, love....take all of me."

"Edward," I whimpered, my chin falling to my chest. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing our chests together as we moved with each other.

"You're perfect, you know that, Bella?" he whispered into my ear. "You're an angel, so beautiful, so flawless."

He tilted my head back until my neck was exposed, my hair brushing across his feet.

"You feel so good," I told him, grabbing his silky hair. "It's like you're made for me."

He moaned into my breast as his lips kissed softly, and we moved even faster, joining with passion. Now _this_, I thought, this is what bodies are made for, this beautiful, emotional meeting, this dance of lovers. I could feel sweat pouring off of me, and I could see Edward's forehead wet with perspiration. I kissed it away, savoring the taste.

"Edward," I chanted over and over.

I used his muscular shoulders to meet him even harder. His skillful fingers found my bud and began to stroke.

"Bella, cum for me, love," he rasped. "I need to see that gorgeous face you make."

We became frantic, mindless in our lust, two bodies craving pleasure for their perfect mate. And I felt it, that hungry warmth building in my stomach, that tension that felt like it was suspended by a thread.

And with one last thrust, the thread snapped, and my body froze.

"UHHHH!" I moaned loudly.

The feeling was so intense, I couldn't even express it. It felt more powerful than anything I'd ever experienced before. I could feel Edward releasing into me, as he came with me, grunting unintelligible words until he yelled, "BELLA! FUCK! FUCK! GOD! YES!"

His sculpted face looking agonized before becoming perfectly serene. He rested his cheek on my shoulder, his breath hot on my skin.

I realized I was shivering as Edward kissed my collarbone and gently laid me beside him. Like we had been doing it for a hundred years, he pulled me to him, and I settled into his chest comfortably.

When we stilled, I started laughing.

"What?" Edward asked, smoothing some hair out of my forehead.

"I was just thinking how lucky it is that we're the only ones on this floor. We can be as loud as we want!"

He gave me his best crooked smile and turned away for a moment to clean himself up. When he came back, he pulled the cover over us and spooned behind me, leaning over to kiss my forehead, just the way I'd imagined.

"I can't tell you how great it is to have you back with me, and I'm not just talking about the sex-even though that's... beyond amazing. I missed everything about you. I would be watching television or cooking dinner and I would turn to say something to you, but you were never there. How did I go so long without you?" he wondered. And I knew he wasn't just talking about the three weeks we'd been apart.

"I know. I can't even imagine my life without you anymore," I agreed. "And being away from you was awful. Let's never separate again. Let's just stay in this bed forever."

He rubbed his hand over my arm tenderly and laughed, "Food and bathing might be a problem. And my patients may feel uncomfortable if I took their appointments here."

"That reminds me," I said. "When do I get to start my brand new job?" I sat up a little, smiling at him slyly.

"Tomorrow if you want," Edward said in a pseudo-calm voice, but I could hear the eagerness seeping through.

"Tomorrow sounds great. I can't wait to have you as my boss."

"But you won't be able to play sick and stay home in bed, Miss Swan. I'll know," he said authoritatively, grabbing the back of my neck and bringing us forehead to forehead. When he used his "boss" voice, it was kind of sexy.

"Don't worry, Mister Cullen," I said innocuously. "If I'm playing hooky, I fully intend to make you stay with me." I slid my hands sensuously up his chest, as he used his hand on my lower back to bring me closer, tangling his legs with mine.

"But seriously," I said, playing with his chest hair, "I can't wait to start. I'm so excited to begin my new life. It's so liberating to feel like I can just start over."

I tossed the covers aside and rolled over a little, counting the seconds until Edward stopped me.

"Hey, hey, hey," Edward rumbled, his voice deep and alluring. He grabbed me passionately, bringing our chests together once again. I could feel his wonderful heart beating steadily. His fingers traveled up to twist themselves in my still dampened hair while his other hand pressed our hips flush against each other, arousal to arousal.  
He placed sensual kisses along my jaw as he said, "Why are you getting up? You don't have to start your new life _right now_. Stay here with me."

My breath hitched, and I tilted my head back to enjoy the feel of Edward's kisses as they moved down my neck. I ran my hands through his his hair, pulling playfully. He grunted softly and nipped at my neck.

"And besides," he reasoned, "You have tomorrow to work on it and the next day and the next day and the next day."

He pulled me to him until there was so space left between us, and I never wanted there to be any again.

"And the next day," I joined in breathlessly. "And the day after that and the week after that and the month after that and the year after that…"

"Forever, my love. Forever," he swore, bringing me in for the most passionate kiss he'd ever given me. It was finally our forever. Finally

Chapter End Notes:

A/N: Thank you for reading! Look out for two auction one-shots I'm posting soon. One is already up on . They're lots of post Breaking Dawn fun!

You can still follow me on twitter as eclipsedawnff.

And NOW you can ask me anything you want at formspring(dot)me/eclipsedawn. You can ask anonymously or in person. I'll answer every question honestly, no matter what you ask :)

The next chapter WILL be an epilogue!


End file.
